


Hidden Desires

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 71,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6
Summary: Andy and Miranda desire one another - neither women are sure if they should make a move - but how long until they no longer can resist the urges? Meanwhile Caroline and Cassidy are going through their own romantic dilemma's.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this way back in 2010. Also, big thanks to mxrolkr who was my beta reader for this chapter.

~*~  
  
"Andrea." Miranda called out, looking over her mac book screen and into the outer office where she could see the brunette sitting at her desk typing away on her computer, no doubt updating and re-fixing the schedule.  
  
Andy looked up when she heard her boss softly call out to her, saying her name in that sexy exotic way, her heartbeat picked up and she felt her hands growing clammy. This had been happening for a while now, ever since realising she had feelings for the older woman. It had started when she began having dreams about the older woman. They weren't innocent dreams about forgetting Miranda's coffee or messing up some important Runway thing, no, they were sexual dreams. She desired the older woman.  
  
With a sigh the brunette woman stood from her desk and quickly made her way into Miranda's office.  
  
Miranda looked at Andrea for a brief moment before she looked back to her laptop screen. "Cancel the interviews for a new second assistant. We won't be having one." she said.  
  
Andy nodded, knowing not to ask the Editor questions, and waited for more instructions.  
  
"After all the threats about cutting the budget, Irv has finally accomplished it." Miranda said.  
  
"Well, it doesn't have to be a bad thing." Andy said boldly. "Things will be basically the same, we'll just have to cut back on a few things."  
  
Miranda let her eyes wander back to her assistant and listened as she continued to speak.  
  
"The only thing I'd say you'll have to be careful with is wanting re shoot a photo-shoot if it's not up to your standards. You'll just have to roll with it, even if it's not what you wanted because I'm sure you don't want to piss Irv off further." Andy said. "Plus, I'm always around if you need advice or pointers. I've been told I'm quite good when it comes to numbers." she added with a small smile.  
  
"Yes, well, I will keep that in mind. That's all." Miranda replied before she turned around in her office chairs to look out at the New York skyline. She had been surprised by Andrea's boldness, it was something that had been happening an awful lot lately and Miranda wasn't sure what to make of it.  
  
It was also becoming clear to Miranda that she was beginning to have unprofessional feelings for her younger assistant. She'd find her eyes lingering on the woman longer than was necessary and as much as she tried to deny it, her thoughts always seemed to go back to the brunette.  
  
She was pulled from her thoughts by the ringing of her private cell phone. Miranda swiveled around on her leather chair and picked up the device and smiled when she saw it was her daughter, Caroline, calling. "Hi sweetheart. How are you today?"  
  
"Hey Mom, yeah good, so Cass and I want to go play Laser Tag for our birthday, but the place is apparently booked out already for when we want to use it." Caroline said.  
  
Miranda smiled at her daughter who was always straight to the point, very much like herself. "Of course, I can arrange that for you."   
  
"Yeah? Thanks Mom, we'd also like you there with us." Caroline replied.  
  
"What? Play laser tag with you?" Miranda asked, not believing that her daughter was being serious.  
  
"Why not?" Caroline asked. "It's a heap of fun and will give you a chance to let your hair down a bit." she said. "C'mon, at least do it for Cass and I." Caroline added.  
  
Miranda sighed. She could rarely deny her girls anything so she of course agreed. "Yes, I suppose I can be there."  
  
"Awesome. It's gonna be a lot of fun." Caroline replied.  
  
Miranda could hear the smile in her daughters voice. "I'm sure it will be."   
  
"Oh, Jane's here, gotta go!" Caroline said.  
  
"Well, are you going to be home fo-" The phone call was disconnected before Miranda could finish asking Caroline if she would be home for dinner. She pulled her phone away from her ear with a small chuckle.  
  
The phone in the outer office began to ring and Miranda waited for Andrea to wrap up the call before calling her in.  
  
Andy hung up the phone with a sigh before running a hand through her dark hair. It was only nearing lunch time and it had already been a long day. She looked up towards Miranda's office when she heard her name called out softly.   
  
The young woman hurried into Miranda's office, her eyes instantly drawn to the beautiful woman as she sat elegantly at her desk. "Yes Miranda?" she said softly, trying not to whimper at the sight of Miranda running her fingers along the chain of her necklace and her fingers skimming her soft skin. If only those could be her fingers touching Miranda's perfect skin and her mouth pressing soft kisses to Miranda's slender neck. She swallowed hard at where her line of thought was going.  
  
"Andrea, are you listening?" Miranda barked at her which instantly pulled Andy from her thoughts of her hands and mouth on Miranda's soft, delicious skin.   
  
Andy looked into Miranda's eyes, hoping like anything her own eyes weren't glazed over from her sexual desire for the older woman. "I'm sorry, what did you say Miranda?" she asked, her voice sounding a lot rougher than usual. She swallowed and had to fight the urge to run her hand through her hair because she knew if she lifted her arm from where it hung by her side that it would be shaking like crazy and Miranda would be able to see and Andy didn't feel much like explaining why her hand was shaking to Miranda knowing Miranda would see right through her.  
  
"I said, make a booking for my girls to play laser tag with friends for their birthday on Wednesday." Miranda said.   
  
"Of course, Miranda." Andy replied.  
  
"Honestly Andrea, I expect you to pay more attention to what I am saying." Miranda said.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry Miranda I just have a lot on my mind."  _If only you knew that it is you that's on my mind constantly._ Andy thought with a slight smirk.   
  
"That's all." Miranda said and flicked her wrist towards the office doors as a dismissal. She watched as Andy left her sanctuary with that extra sway to her hips that always drew Miranda's eyes to watch her walking before she spun back around in her chair.  
  
Miranda couldn't help but wonder what had gotten Andrea so worked up. She was once again pulled from her thoughts when she heard the woman's voice.   
  
"Patrick is on the line for you, Miranda." The young woman said. When she heard Miranda's quiet voice on the other end she hung up the phone and fell back in her chair with a sigh and closed her eyes for a few minutes.   
  
"I have my lunch appointment that I will be at until 3:30. I expect a coffee waiting for me when I return." Miranda said causing Andy to jump in her seat. 15 minutes had gone by without Andy realising. She jumped up from her chair and went to go get Miranda's coat and bag.   
  
"Enjoy your lunch." Andy said as Miranda took her belongings from her.  
  
Miranda watched the young woman closely for a couple silent seconds before she nodded once. "You have the time until I get back to yourself, but I still expect the phones to be answered."  
  
"Of course, Miranda, thank you." Andy replied. She watched Miranda as she disappeared down the hall towards the elevators. Once she heard the ding of the elevators closing on Miranda, Andy turned and looked around the offices. She was left to her own devices for a couple of hours and even though she loved it when it was just her and Miranda in the offices it was nice when she had the office to herself.   
  
The brunette went over to her desk and sat down, pulled up her emails and began replying to some friends and family and reveled in the peace and quiet of the office. But the quiet was soon interrupted by the glass doors being pushed open as Emily Charlton strolled into the office.  
  
"Hey Em, how are you?" Andy said and stood from her chair.  
  
"Peachy. You?" Emily asked, but before Andy could respond she continued. "Where is Miranda? I need to give her these samples for the shoot tomorrow." she asked and raised an eyebrow to Andrea.  
  
"Oh, she's out at lunch. I can take them for you though." Andy replied and held out her hand for the box of make-up and accessories.  
"Fine. That'll have to do. Tell her to let me know what she thinks by the end of the day." Emily replied. "Now unlike you I don't have time to chit-chat." she said and glared at Andy before she continued. "I have lots of work to do." she said and turned and left before she got a reply from Andy.  
  
Andy stared after the red head and shook her head. "Nice to see you too, Em." she said to the again empty office. With a sigh she put the box down on the desk before she sat and pulled up a game of Bejeweled to play on her computer.  
  
~*~  
  
Emily walked back into the beauty department with a sigh of her own. She was having a similar day to Andrea's with a hectic morning and no chance for a breather. She ran a hand through her red hair that she straightened earlier that morning and heard a familiar voice behind her that sent a shudder of excitement through her back.  
  
"It looks like you could do with a break." The female voice said.  
  
Emily turned around and saw her on again off again girlfriend leaning against the door that led to the closet, watching her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Emily hissed and looked over her shoulders to make sure no one was around to see the girl.   
  
"I wanted to see you, I thought you'd want that too."The girl said and continued with a smirk. "You seriously worry too much. No one is around."  
  
Emily walked over to her, her heels clacking on the marble floor, and she took the girl by the shoulder, pushed her through the door and into the closet. "I like when I see you just not while I'm at work." Emily explained softly, letting down her bitchy office attitude.  
  
The girl grinned at her before her fingers began trailing through the English woman's hair and Emily found herself leaning into the soft touch. "I've missed you." The girl breathed.  
  
"I've missed you as well." Emily admitted. It had been a while since they had seen one another.  
  
"I hate that I don't see you at the house at night time anymore." The girl said as she trailed her hands down Emily's body to hold her around her waist and pull her closer to her. "I miss our late night fucks." she said softly.  
  
Emily nodded and before she could get out a reply their mouths connected and she was pushed back against the wall. "What," she moaned softly. "What are you doing?" she asked. "We can't do this here."  
  
"Why not? There's no one around." The girl said before kissing Emily again. "Please, I want you so badly." she added when she knew Emily was about to push her away. "I haven't felt you inside me for over two weeks. I need you." she whimpered.  
  
Emily looked into the girls glazed overs eyes and came to silent decision. She pushed the girl backwards until she had her girlfriend pushed up against the opposite wall and their lips clashed together again in a feverish kiss. Her hands slipped underneath the girls shirt and was met by warm skin and she let her hands roam over the girls stomach before her right hand disappeared into the skin tight jeans the girl was wearing.   
  
"I knew you wouldn't be able to say no." The girl breathed with a grin. "I always picked you as a risk taker when it came to sex in a public place." she continued.  
  
"I won't make a noise, but will you be able to stay quiet?" Emily asked and pulled back to look at the girl with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"That's too easy I-" she stopped when Emily shut her up by running her fingers through the her wet center. She let out a cry at the familiar sensation, but she wanted more. "Go inside. I'm not in the mood for your teasing today." she demanded.  
  
Emily complied and plunged two fingers inside of the girl causing her to cry out again. "Oh, that's it...right there..faster." the girl panted. Emily began kissing her neck and pumped her fingers faster causing the girl to become louder with her moans.   
  
"If I didn't know better, I would think that you want us to get caught with how loud you're being." Emily said as the girl continued to moan.  
"Can you blame me, with how good you feel inside me?" The girl replied and pulled Emily impossibly closer to herself causing the English woman's fingers to drive further in to her.   
  
Before someone could hear the moans, Emily captured the girls mouth with her own and swallowed her girlfriends cries of ecstasy. She curled her fingers and felt the girl clenching around her fingers and she was soon crying her release.  
  
Once the girl could stand on her own two feet Emily pulled away from her. "Shouldn't you be at Medical School?" Emily asked with narrowed eyes as she looked at the young girl as she composed herself.   
  
"No, I've finished for the day." The girl replied.  
  
Emily nodded and walked over to the girl and fixed her hair. Her girlfriend smiled up at her before they kissed, it was a soft kiss this time unlike their previous ones. Emily was pulled into her girlfriends body again.   
  
The ringing of the phone in Emily's office made the English woman jump and she pulled away from the kiss.   
  
"My god, you're jumpy today." The girl said.  
  
"Well, someone could easily walk in on us." Emily replied. "What if Miranda did?"  
  
The girl laughed. "Oh please, she's too wrapped up in her own work that she wouldn't even think to check in here for you. She'd just get all moody and go back to her office."  
  
"Even so I think you should be on your way. I have a ton of work I still need to get done." Emily replied.   
  
"Is there anything I can help you with?" The girl asked.  
  
Even though it was tempting Emily shook her head. "No, I have it all under control."   
  
"Alright, well I'm planning a game of Laser Tag on Wednesday and I think you should come."  
  
"Laser tag, Caroline? Aren't you a little old for that?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"You can never be too old to play laser tag." The younger fiery red head replied and moved forward to Emily again. "So will you come?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, alright." Emily replied.  
  
The young red head grinned. "Great. I look forward to it even more now." she replied. "Are you sure you don't need me to stick around and help you out for a bit?"   
  
Emily shook her head. "No, you will just serve as a distraction."   
  
"Really?" Caroline asked, bit her lip, and grabbed Emily's belt and pulled her closer. "That wouldn't be so bad."  
  
Emily closed her eyes and let Caroline kiss her neck before she pulled away. "I need to get my work done." she said adding a slight bitchyness to her voice.  
  
Caroline grinned. "Fine. Can I see you later?"  
  
"I suppose, I will be home around 8:30." Emily replied.  
  
"Great. I'll see you then." Caroline replied, kissed Emily on the cheek, before she exited the closet leaving behind a flustered Emily.  
  
Emily ran her left hand shakily through her hair. She was still very aroused from bringing Caroline to her climax, but she wouldn't allow herself the same pleasure because she needed to be a little more alert while in the offices of Runway.  
  
With a frustrated sigh the English woman headed in the direction of the bath room so she could wash her hands and get back to work.  
  
~*~  
  
**3PM**  
  
Andy was eating a chocolate muffin Serena had gotten for her whilst at Starbucks. Miranda pushed through the glass doors at the exact same minute and had taken a large bite from the delicious treat.  
  
Miranda pulled off her Prada sun glasses and raised an eyebrow at the brunette who was stuffing her face with a muffin. She nearly laughed at the shocked look she received from Andrea.  
  
"Miranda," Andy choked out from having swallowed down her mouthful nearly whole. "How was your lunch appointment?" she asked and hoped that she wouldn't start coughing in front of the Editor.   
  
"Fine." Miranda replied and cast her eyes over the woman's desk where there were some magazines littered, pieces of paper with scribbled writing and little drawings on them and a game of Bejewelled on the computer screen. "I see you have been enjoying yourself."   
  
"I did, thank you." Andy said.  _But if only you knew what I got up to in the back of the kitchen_ _before. S_ he thought to herself and had to hide a grin behind her hand. "Um, I got a some calls about a couple of new designers that are apparently promising and I have the numbers for you to call them back. Donatella called and needs to speak with you, I told her you would call back when you could and your ex-husband, Owen, called wanting to speak to you."  
  
"Did he say it was urgent?" Miranda asked. She wasn't in the mood to talk to him right now, but if it was about the girls then she knew she would have to call him.  
  
"No. Just that he wants you to call him when you're free. Oh and Emily came by and gave me this," Andy picked up the box from her desk and held it out for Miranda, "to check out. She wants to know what you think by the end of the day."  
  
Miranda took the box. "Tell Emily to come by within the hour." she said.  
  
Andy nodded. "Was there anything else?"  
  
Miranda looked at Andrea, her brown doe eyes sparkling with something like mischief and her full lips that were turned up into a breath taking smile. She took in the young woman's flawless pale skin, the gorgeous smile lines underneath her eyes that Miranda longed to be able to trail her fingers over and then down her cheek. "No." Miranda breathed, not knowing what else to say because all she could think of doing was touching, Andrea and exploring every inch of her body.   
  
These thoughts weren't good because soon she might find herself acting on her feelings, especially if Andrea kept looking at her like that, and if this were to happen the young woman could file for sexual harassment or worse quit. Miranda didn't want either of those happening and so she quickly moved into her office so she wouldn't act on her feelings.  
  
Andy was left to stand at her desk staring at the empty spot in front of her wondering what on earth had just happened. She was extremely curious to know what Miranda had been thinking that would cause her to act so strangely, but she knew she would never find out.   
  
Just as she was about to sit down Miranda called her into her office.  
  
"There is something I could get you to do." Miranda said as she avoided all eye contact with Andrea. "Go find Jocelyn and bring her back here. I want to talk to her about her ideas on the Winter shoot." Miranda said.  
  
"Yes Miranda." Andy replied.   
  
When Andrea left Miranda's face fell in her hands and she rubbed her eyes and sighed. She knew that if she kept up these thoughts about her assistant they would find her in serious trouble.  
  
Before she knew it Andrea was back with Jocelyn.   
  
"Ah, finally." Miranda said faking impatience.   
  
"Miranda," Jocelyn swallowed hard. "What can I help you with?"  
  
Andy watched as Miranda rolled her eyes. "The clothes for the photo-shoot tomorrow or did you forget about that?" Miranda said coldly.  
As Jocelyn replied to Miranda, irritating the older woman that much more, Andy decided it was time for her to leave before she copped some of Miranda's frustration in the form of cutting and icy words.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye Miranda watched as Andrea left her office. Smart woman Miranda thought and had to fight an urge to smirk before she directed her glare to Jocelyn again and continued to tell her how much she hated the clothing that was chosen.   
  
"We're going to have to get all new clothing and accessories that will go with the backdrop for the photo-shoot." Miranda said after Jocelyn stuttered a response to her that was completely unacceptable.   
  
Before Miranda was able to continue her phone vibrated on her desk. She looked down at it and saw she had a message from Andrea. She wasn’t going to read it until she was finished with Jocelyn, but her curiosity got the better if her and she picked up her cell.   
  
**Remember what I said about being careful of re-shooting and restarting a photo-shoot? We have a strict budget now and if we go over it I would hate to see what Irv would do next.**  
  
The message from Andrea read.  
  
_Oh, if I didn't find the woman so fetching and brilliant I'd be sending her a scathing reply.  
_  
Miranda thought. And it was true. No one ever got away with telling Miranda what to do about her magazine, but when it came to Andrea the Editor seemed to be a completely different woman. She seemed to be like Miranda instead of The Miranda Priestly they call the Dragon Lady around the halls of Runway.  
  
Her phone buzzed again with another text from Andrea.  
  
**My offer still stands; If you want advice on certain things about a photo-shoot I can help by giving you idea's.**  
  
"Andrea." Miranda said and placed her phone back down. The young woman appeared nearly instantly.  _She seems very eager._  Miranda thought, but didn't think much about this any further because she had work that needed to be done.  
  
"What can I do for you, Miranda?" Andy asked and smiled at Miranda.  
  
_If only you knew what I truly desired._  No, she was not going to think about this now. "Tell me what I should do to fix this complete mess." The older woman said a little more harshly than she meant to as she waved her hand towards the pieces of clothing on hangers.  
  
As Miranda watched Andrea walk over to the clothes and fingered through them she lost herself in Andrea's voice causing her to pay extra attention so she wouldn't forget anything major.  
  
"What do you think?" Andy asked, turning to face Miranda. She saw that Miranda had lost some of her composure and she wondered what all that was about. She knew that she was the only one who could tell, Jocelyn seemed completely oblivious as she tried not to fidget where she stood.  
  
"I think, Andrea, that the way your mind works is utterly brilliant." Miranda said. "If I didn't like you as my assistant so much I would be offering you a position elsewhere where you could put your good brain skills to use."   
  
Wow, Andrea was shocked. Beside from being called fetching that night in Paris Miranda had never said anything like this. Andy felt her heart rate pick up from the kind words, but before she could say her thanks Miranda was already speaking again.  
  
"So you see Jocelyn, If you want to keep your position here at Runway need to think like Andrea does." Miranda said as she directed her eyes back to the other woman.  
  
"I will try my best, Miranda." Jocelyn said.  
  
"That's all." Miranda said and Jocelyn couldn't leave her office fast enough. Andrea however was still sticking around and Miranda wondered why, but she wasn't about to question the younger woman. "Thank you, Andrea." Miranda murmured.  
  
"You don't need to thank me, Miranda." Andy smiled. "I'm happy to help."   
  
Miranda nodded and not knowing what else to say tapped her laptop to wake it up so she could distract herself from gazing at Andrea. "You may leave." she said.  
  
"Okay." Andy said and grinned before she turned around and left Miranda's office.  
  
After a few minutes had gone by Miranda decided that she would leave for the day. She stood from her desk and made her way out of her office. "I'm leaving for the day." Miranda informed Andrea who sat typing at her desk.  
  
"Oh, okay. Let me get your things." Andy said and stood to retrieve Miranda's coat and bag from the little closet by the assistant desks.  
  
Miranda could've sworn she noticed a hint of disappointment in Andrea's voice and on her face, but she could just be wrong. She accepted her things, their fingers briefly touching. Miranda quickly fled the offices before she could let her walls down and act like the silly old woman she was for actually acting on her feelings towards the younger woman.   
  
_Honestly woman, I don't know how or why you would ever think she would be interested in you!_  Miranda thought to herself. She sighed and sank back into the wall of the elevator. She knew she was right and that she was just being silly. Because seriously, why would a beautiful, vibrant woman want to be with a woman twice her age? It was ridiculous to even think it!  
  
The elevator doors opened and Miranda stormed out causing people to move out of her way so they wouldn't bump in to her. She was greeted by Roy at the car, but before he could say anything Miranda sent him a cold glare which made him keep his mouth firmly shut.  
"To the townhouse, Miranda?" Roy asked hesitantly from the front seat.  
  
"Well, do you see anything else on my schedule for today? No? So yes, to the townhouse." Miranda said to him before she sighed in frustration. She knew she shouldn't be taking out her anger on Roy just because she was acting foolishly, but she couldn't help it.  
  
**That Night**  
  
"There you are, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up for dinner." Miranda said when Caroline entered the kitchen just as she was serving up dinner.  
  
"Yeah, sorry we're so late. We stopped by the video shop on the way here." Caroline said as she looked at her mother and then her friend, Jane. "Do you mind if Jane stays for dinner?" she asked.  
  
Miranda shook her head and started preparing a fourth plate. "Of course not." she replied.  
  
Caroline smiled at her before she and Jane took a seat at the dining table near Cassidy.  
  
"Did you all have good days?" Miranda asked when she joined them at the table and they started to eat.  
  
Cassidy mumbled a reply, seeming disinterested in chatting tonight, but Caroline took the conversation and talked about her day with of course leaving out the bit where she stopped by Runway and made out with Emily.   
  
"And then we visited Jane's little brother and took him to the park. You should see him Mum he is so cute!" Caroline said.   
  
After they finished dinner Miranda watched as Caroline and Jane stacked the dishwasher so they could turn it on. They were talking quietly to one another about various movies and tv shows they had seen lately and the actresses in them that they liked. She didn't listen much to the conversation, but with the way the girls acted around one another. They seemed very close and with the way Jane smiled at Caroline and the way Caroline flirted with her friend it seemed like they could be an item. Even so, Miranda never knew if and when she should bring up such a conversation.  
  
"Hey Mom, we were wondering if we could have a party on Friday night." Cassidy said as she entered the room again. "We know that you're going to be out for a benefit thing that night."  
  
"Yeah, like it's our 19th birthday and we want to have some of our friends around to celebrate." Caroline said and turned to face their mother.  
"We can have everyone around early and make sure they're all gone before you get back." Cassidy said.  
  
"And the house clean as well. You'll never know that we even had a party." Caroline continued.  
  
"What do you say?" Cassidy asked.  
  
Miranda looked at both her daughters hopeful faces. They've grown up so quickly. She thought as she took in Cassidy's short skirt and tight shirt and her curled fiery red hair as it cascaded around her face and make-up on her face. Caroline dressed a little differently with her own style of skin tight black jeans, a tight t-shirt no doubt purchased from K-Mart and motorbike boots with only a light touch of make-up on. They weren't her little girls anymore wanting to play with barbie dolls and watch cartoons, but instead were growing into fine young women, but also wanting to drink alcohol with friends and party. It did worry her, but Miranda knew they would do it whether it be here at home or at a friends place.   
  
"Of course you can darlings. I'll have Andrea set the lounge room up for you." Miranda replied.  
  
Her girls hugged and thanked her.  
  
"You should bring Andrea on Wednesday." Caroline said before she and Jane left the kitchen.  
  
Miranda was left in surprise at Caroline's words. Her daughter couldn't possibly know of her feelings about Andrea when she herself was still getting used to them? She knew her daughter seemed to like women, but she didn't think that she herself would be picked up on her daughters gaydar, but obviously she had been and she wasn't sure what to think of that.  
  
Before she could think anymore she heard the front door opening and she saw Andrea entering the townhouse. She wasn't sure she should go down there and see Andrea because she wasn't sure that she wouldn't say or do something that could have Andrea leave her and file for sexual harassment, but she needed to tell Andrea about Friday and what she would need to do.  
  
"Andrea." Miranda said as she clacked down the wooden floorboards towards the younger woman.  
  
"Hi Miranda." Andy said and greeted the older woman with a bright smile. "Hows your night been?" she asked.  
  
Miranda still found it surprising by how casual Andrea acted around her. Besides her daughters, usually if someone was in her presence they would act all awe-struck, but it had never really been liked that with the younger woman. It was very refreshing and a nice change. "My night’s going well, thank you." she replied and watched as Andy held out the book for her.  
  
"That's great." Andy replied and smiled. "Do you want your dry cleaning now or should I hang it up?" she questioned with a slight raise of her eyebrow.  
  
Miranda stared at the gorgeous woman in front of her and forgot to reply.  
  
"Miranda?" Andy said.

Miranda shook her head and saw the concern on the young woman’s face.

"You alright?" Andy asked with a small laugh.  
  
"Yes, of course. Just hang it up, I'll come down to get it later." Miranda replied. She turned away and ran a hand through her hair. What on earth was she doing? She heard the voices of Caroline and Jane as they came down the stairs.  
  
"No, she wants me to go over to her place." she heard Caroline say.   
  
"You think it's gonna be more than just a catch up?" Jane asked, with a hint of jealousy in her voice.  
  
"Oh god, I hope so." Caroline replied and turned just in time to see her mother looking at her with an unreadable expression on her face.  
"Mom, what are you doing?" she asked, hoping like everything that her mother hadn't just heard what she had said.  
  
"What does it look like? I'm talking to Andrea... in my home." Miranda replied, turning to look at the brunette. She had heard Caroline's word, but with Andrea standing so close to them she couldn't concentrate on anything other than the presence of the beautiful brunette.  
  
Caroline and Jane looked at her. "Hi Andy." Caroline said and smiled at the other woman.  
  
"Hey kiddo, hows it going?" Andy replied.  
  
"Yeah, alright, listen we gotta go." Caroline replied, not wanting to seem rude to Andy, but really wanting to go see Emily. "I'll catch you 'round." she said to the other woman.  
  
"Well hey there." Jane said as she moved closer to Andy and visibly checked her out. "How you doin'?" she asked.  
  
"Hi. I'm doin-" Andy got cut off by Caroline who pulled Jane towards the door.   
  
"Let's go!" Caroline said.  
  
"Where are you going?" Miranda asked. "It's a school night."  
  
Caroline rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you gotta trust that I'll turn up to College on time." she said. "Stress less woman!" she said, hugged her mother before she headed back towards the front door.  
  
"Well, just let me know when you arrive at college in the morning so I know you're okay." Miranda said.  
  
"Yeah, whatev's." Caroline replied. "Oh, and I won't be home for dinner tomorrow if things go as I plan."

Miranda had no idea what they meant but she wasn't going to pry. For now, at least. She really didn't like how secretive Caroline was acting lately.

"Catch you 'round!" Jane said and laughed before she turned and followed Caroline towards the door. "Damn, do all your Mom's employees look like that?!" she asked, loud enough for both Andy and Miranda to hear. "You see those killer legs? Fuck me!" the words echoed into the house from the evening Summer breeze before the door closed behind them.  
  
Andy blushed at the words and Miranda thought she had never looked so beautiful.  
  
"Teenagers." Andy said and laughed nervously.  
  
"Mm. Tell me about it." Miranda replied, but she wasn't paying much attention to the words that had been spoken between her daughter and Jane anymore, all her attention was focused on the brunette woman. "The girls are going to play Laser Tag on Wednesday and asked if I would go." Miranda said and rolled her eyes. "But I of course agreed and I find myself wondering if you would like to accompany me?" she asked. Her voice wasn't harsh or demanding, but very casual like it was something completely normal that she was asking Andrea. She was still unsure of how the brunette felt and she didn't want to let her walls down.  
  
"Oh sure." Andy replied. Though she wasn't sure if she was going as Miranda's assistant or a friend, she was going to go and hopefully she would find out.   
  
"Also, the girls are having a party on Friday night." Miranda said and was about to continue, but Andrea started talking.  
  
"Oh fantastic. I bet they're looking forward to that." Andy said with a smile.  
  
"Yes." Miranda said and watched the woman for a couple of seconds before continuing. "I'll need you to come set up the place with food and balloons and other party things they might want."  
  
"Of course. What time do I arrive?" Andy asked.  
  
"Around 5 o'clock. I think the girls want to start the party at 6." Miranda replied.  
  
"Alright." Andy replied.  
  
"I won't be here, but Cara the house keeper, should be and she can show you around." Miranda replied. "Because my girls will no doubt be busy with their own things."  
  
Andy nodded. "Sure, that's fine." she replied. "What time will it go to?"  
  
Miranda raised an eyebrow prompting Andy to continue.  
  
"I ask because I can come back and help to clean up so it's not left for the next morning." Andy said.  
  
"That won't be necessary." Miranda replied.  
  
"Really, I don't mind." Andy replied.  
  
"I possibly cannot ask you to come back here after midnight to clean to clean up a mess my daughters and their friends leave?" Miranda spoke, surprised Andrea had even suggested it.  
  
Andy shook her head. "Nope, I've got nothing better to do." she replied. "Going home to an empty apartment is never fun. Beside I offered, you didn't ask."   
  
"Very well." Miranda replied, watching Andrea closely. Not sure with what else to say she looked at the front door. "You can let yourself out."  
  
Andy grinned. "Right. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Miranda."   
  
"Yes. Good night." Miranda replied.  
  
Andy watched Miranda walk back down the hallway towards the sitting room where she would no doubt sit to go over The Book. She then turned around and headed out the front door into the cold night air.  
  
~*~


	2. Chapter 2

~*~

 **SoHo, Manhattan**  
  
Caroline reached Emily's apartment door and stopped to take a couple of calming breaths. She wasn't sure what to expect with Emily tonight. She ran a hand through her fiery red locks before raising a hand and knocking on the apartment door.  
  
It wasn't long before it was opened and she was met by Emily.  
  
"About time you arrived. I was starting to wonder if you were going to show." Emily said with a smirk as she took in the younger girl.  
  
"As if I wouldn't come." Caroline replied and stepped inside. The warmth of the apartment was very welcome to her body. "I couldn't of stayed away even if I wanted to." she said.  
  
Emily smirked at her. "I'm glad." she replied and put an arm around the 18 year old. "Why were you late anyway?" 

"I got lost track of time hanging with Jane." 

"You spend a lot of time with her. Should I be worried?" Emily asked in her haughty English accent.

Caroline smirked, raising an eyebrow. "What, you jealous?"

Biting the inside of her lip Emily shrugged. "No." 

"Bullshit, you so are!" Caroline nudged her girlfriend. "Shit, you're such a bad liar!"

"Only when I'm with you, you've got this strange hold over me!"

"It doesn't seem like you're complaining." Caroline grinned.

Emily smiled a closed lip smile. "No, but I'm still so surprised by all of this, it still feels so new between us."

"We've been going at it like rabbits since January last year!"

"I'm just." Emily sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I don't know... I'm still weary. What if Miranda finds out?"

"Contrary to what you think the Dragon Lady has a soft spot for you." 

"It's so hard to believe."

"Just trust me on it." Caroline winked.

"And there's nothing for me to worry about when it comes to you and Jane?" Emily asked, switching the subject back to the earlier conversation.

"No. Nothing. It's always me you, you and I, that's always what I've wanted and I always get what I want."

Emily snorted. "You're such a spoilt brat."

Caroline shrugged. "Nah, just got a wealthy Mom who let's me have a trust fund." 

"That's called being spoilt." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Whatev's. Where's this bottle of bubbly you've been promising we'd have for my early Birthday celebrations with you?" 

"Don't worry, I have it, it's chilling in the fridge."

"Awesome!" Caroline grinned, following her girlfriend into the kitchen. "I had this dream last night, about you and I." 

"Oh?"

"I got here tonight but you weren't alone. Serena was here and she kissed you right in front of me. Apparently you and I had an "on again, off again" fling situation. I started to get really jealous and pissed off until you asked if I was going to join the both of you."

Emily stopped what she was doing, looking to Caroline, and laughing at the absurd thought. She looked at the red head closer. "Oh god, you were totally into it too, weren't you?"

"You seriously can't blame me. Serena's smoking!" Caroline replied. "I know you agree with me." She said the Brit would be in a relationship with Serena if she could be if the Brazilian weren't all head over heels for Andy's Dad, ick! They were such an odd couple.  
  
"Yes, she's hot."

Caroline grinned. "I swear I'm like a mind reader!" 

"Oh my god." Emily rolled her eyes again, popping the bottle of Moet, and filling two flute glasses generously. "There you go."

"Thanks baby." Caroline gulped the liquid down. "Shit, so good!"

"That is not how a lady drinks champagne." 

"What can I say? I chugged beer by the gallons in College. The habit sticks" 

"God, if only your Mother knew of all the things you get into."

"Well, i'm so glad she doesn't know that all I want to do right now is get my fingers into you and drive you crazy until you can no longer walk."

Emily swallowed hard at those words, always taken aback by how confidently brazen Caroline was. "Bloody hell." She whispered, gulping down some of her own champagne, dismissing her previous words about drinking like a lady. "I am so bloody whipped."

"Oh, and you so bloody love it!"

A tremble of desire went through Emily as Caroline began kissing her.  
  
~*~

 **The Priestly Townhouse**  
  
Miranda readied herself for bed, washed her face of make-up and pulled on her lacy black night gown that she wore to bed.  
  
Pulling back the covers of her gigantic bed she settled down in the soft warm covers and sighed. She rolled over and stared at the empty spot and wanted nothing more than Andrea to be laying next to her, gazing into her eyes lovingly before leaning forward to softly capture her lips in a passionate kiss that would lead to a night of love making.  
  
Thinking that her fantasies would have to do, would always have to do, she laid onto her back and stared up at the ceiling.   
Sleep never came easily to her, it would always take at least half an hour for her to fall asleep, so she found herself thinking of Andrea and the way the brunette woman looks at her behind her closed eyelids, her thoughts making a small smile lift her lips upwards in a small smile.   
  
Like every other night, her thoughts of Andrea lulled her to sleep.  
  
~*~

 ****The Next Morning  
Upper East Side   
  
Miranda woke at 6:00am, it was a rare morning where she could sleep in. She showered and got dressed before she made her way up to the third floor and knocked on Cassidy's door. "Time to get up. Roy will be here in half an hour." Miranda said.  
  
Cassidy groaned at her in annoyance and rolled back over, never for one to want to communicate as soon as she's been woken.  
  
Miranda closed the door and proceeded back down the hall, not needing to wake Caroline up because she had stayed at a friends place. She just wasn't sure which friend. Having these thoughts of her daughter was starting to worry Miranda. She grabbed her cell from her bedroom and pressed the speed dial number for her daughter’s cell.  
  
~*~

 **Lower Manhattan**  
  
Caroline opened her eyes when she felt soft kisses on her neck and then along her cheek. She cracked open her eyes and smiled when she saw Emily hovering above her.   
  
"Good morning." Emily husked softly before she nipped at Caroline's neck again.  
  
Caroline's smile grew impossibly wide. "Hey." she said, her voice still rough with sleep.  
  
"Happy Birthday." Emily whispered before she laid back down next to Caroline and traced random patterns on the girls naked torso. "Did you have a good night?" she asked casually.  
  
"Baby, it was more than good, it was breathtaking! You're breathtaking! The way you work that strap-on. Fuck, you have some serious hidden stamina!"

Emily grinned. "Glad I could be so surprising."  She pecked the fellow redhead once more before rising from work. "Come on, join me in the shower, before I have to start getting ready for work."  
  
"You still going to come this afternoon?" 

"What sort of question is that?" Emily snorted. "I wouldn't miss your birthday celebrations, I'm not that much of a bitch." 

Grinning Caroline was about to follow Emily into the bathroom when she was stopped from her ringing cell. Looking around for her jeans she leaned down and pulled her phone from her pocket. Mom. Was flashing on the screen. Smiling she connected the call. "Hello, mother dear!"  
  
"Hi, my sweet Caroline, happy birthday."   
  
"Thank you!" Caroline replied, itching to follow Emily.  
  
"Did you have a good night?" Miranda asked her.  
  
"It was amazing, so much better than I had hoped!" Caroline grinned, looking towards the bathroom where she heard the shower running now.

"That's wonderful, bobbsey, you will have to tell me all about it later. I'll see you this afternoon at the Laser Tag building. You're still okay with Andrea being there?"

"More than okay!" Caroline grinned. "I'm surprised you actually invited her."

"Well, you know what they say about me, I'm the unpredictable Dragon Lady."

Caroline laughed. "That you are!" 

"Hurry up, I'm getting impatient waiting for you, and you know how I get when I'm impatient!" 

Shit, Caroline thought, quickly covering the mouth piece. 

"Who... who was that?" Her mom replied sounding as if she already knew the answer. "Caroline, who are you with?" Her moms tone was serious now.

Oh god. "Um... oh, that was just Jane's sister."

"Jane's sister?" This time her Mom didn't sound convince. "Jane doesn-"

"Um, yeah, I've got to go now! See you later!" With that Caroline quickly hung up and threw the phone away as if it was infected with the Black Plague. "Oh my god!"  
  
~*~

Staring at her phone Miranda stood as if stuck to the carpet. Surely she couldn't have just heard the voice she thought she had?

Running a hand through her daughter at knowing how risque her daughter loved being she wouldn't be surprised if her suspicion was true, but for now she wasn't going to think about it, it was time to spend the morning with Cassidy seeing as Caroline had decided it was better to spend the morning of their 19th in SoHo.

Knowing she would be talking to Caroline about this tomorrow, not today as it was their Birthday, she got herself dressed before making her way into the kitchen which was still dark and unoccupied. She clicked on the coffee machine before set out making Cassidy's usual morning juice. Her youngest was very strict with her routines and didn't like change very much.

Once her coffee was made she situated herself on one of the island stools and flipped through the newspaper like she did every morning. She was taking her third sip of the hot drink when her daughter stumbled into the room. "Happy Birthday, my bobbsey!" She said, smiling widely, stepping down and hugging her youngest tightly. 

Cassidy kissed her on the cheek, thanking her, before picking up her glass of freshly squeezed juice.  
  
The two sat in easy silence just like any other morning when Caroline wasn't there talking their ears off, always way too cheery for this time, before Miranda closed the news paper and she looked at her daughter who was still half asleep, looking like a zombie. "What would you like for breakfast?" she asked. "I'll make whatever you want."  
  
Cassidy shrugged. "We should just go out somewhere. Where's Caroline?"   
  
"That's a good question. She said she was at Jane's, but I'm not sure she was." Miranda replied, watching Cassidy closely. "You wouldn't have to know anything about this?"  
  
"Oh." Cassidy said, shrugging, looking anywhere but her Mom's eyes. "I haven't spoken to her since yesterday afternoon."  
  
"You talk with each other nearly every other minute of every day." Miranda pointed out. "if you know, just tell me."

"I'm sure she's in safe hands wherever she is." Cassidy replied, trying to wave away her Mom's words.

"I'm not concerned about her safety, I'm merely curious as to why she is being so secretive with whose she's been seeing, and why she hasn't spoken to me about it? What is so bad about this girl? Is she, I don't know, is she older and Caroline doesn't think she could confide to me about this?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Cassidy replied. God, she hated so bad having to lie to her Mom. You're paying for this Caroline!

Miranda knew she wasn't getting any answers this morning, her daughter wasn't going to betray her sisters trust which was understandable and respectful.  
"Very well. I will be getting to the bottom of this." she said and stood. "I'll meet you in the foyer in a few minutes."  
  
Cassidy nodded and quickly finished the rest of her juice before she went back into her room and got dressed to have breakfast with her mother before she headed to the gym a little later on.  
  
~*~

 **Lower East Side Manhattan**  
  
Andy raced around her apartment frantically. She's overslept because her crappy alarm didn't go off when it was supposed to and now she was going to be late for work. Just because things seemed to be going smooth between herself and Miranda didn't mean that the older woman wouldn't get in a snit about Andy being late.  
  
She'd just had a quick shower and was pulling on a pair of tight jeans and a simple white blouse underneath with her favourite black blazer. She enjoyed wearing casual clothing and decided that, even though she liked Miranda's appraisal and nod of approval on various outfits she wore, if Miranda didn't approve today she would just have to get over it.  
  
Anyway, did the older woman really expect Andy to play Laser Tag in a dress and heels?   
  
Thinking that it would just hold her back longer if she made a coffee and drank it here, she decided she would get one at Starbucks when she picked up Miranda's. Usually she didn't get a Starbucks coffee because she needed the money she got for bills and grocery shopping.  
  
Grabbing her keys and couture bag she left her apartment and headed in the direction of the Subway.  
Once in Starbucks she ordered herself and Miranda's coffee before she scanned the menu board, knowing she needed to eat breakfast even though she was in a rush, ordered two croissants for both her and Miranda.   
  
~*~  
  
**Refine Method Gym, Upper East Side**

Cassidy, after texting her sister to find out her location in the locker rooms of their gym where Caroline said that she was. She walked further into the room and saw a couple of girls in there getting dressed, but she didn't pay much attention to them as she looked around the large room to locate her sister.

She entered the showers section and heard the water being shut off.   
  
Caroline stepped out of the shower and Cassidy watched as a wide smiled appeared on her face when she saw her.   
  
"Hey!" Caroline said and leaned down to grab her towel on the bench.  
  
Cassidy couldn't help but let her eyes linger on Caroline's body as the other girl wrapped herself in the white fluffy towel. Why she found it so strange to stare at an identical body like hers she'd never know. You would think that being a twin she'd be used of it. Even though they shared the same looks and body shapes Cassidy couldn't help but be jealous of how confident Caroline was in her body. It was, and she was ashamed to admit, kind of sexy. seeing as she herself had always been super self conscious to the point she has shut off all idea's of wanting to be with anyone romantically. It was bad to think this way, she knew, but she couldn't help it.   
  
"Happy Birthday." Caroline excitedly said and moved over to her sister and they hugged.

Cassidy breathed in the smell of Caroline's shower wash as she pulled back. "Happy Birthday!" She replied, staring into her sister's eyes which were glowing. She knew what this meant her mirror image had been doing the night before. It was a look she was used to seeing especially now that her twin was intimately with Emily Charlton, the older woman who Caroline has been crushing on since the Brit came to work as their Mom's assistant last year.

"You have a good morning?" Caroline asked as she began to get dressed.  
  
"Yeah, Mom and I grabbed breakfast. She said she would meet us later at Pastis for lunch." Cassidy said. "Oh, and Andy is coming as well."   
  
Caroline nodded. "Good. They're totally interested in one another, but seem to be slow to realise it themselves."   
  
"I hope you're right. She's a nice person and Mom deserves to be happy and loved." Cassidy replied.  
  
"And she's kinda hot too. Don't you agree?" Caroline asked with a raised eyebrow as she bought a brush through her hair to get out any knots.  
  
Cassidy shrugged. "I suppose, haven't really noticed." she replied and watched as Caroline pulled out her dryer she kept in her gym bag and began to semi-dry her hair because it would be time for her to leave for class soon.  
  
"Oh, well I clearly have noticed." Caroline replied with a laugh. "Andy's a babe and Mom thinks the same!"

"You can't be so sure." 

"Oh baby, you know me and my gaydar, I'm never wrong!"

Cassidy smiled at her sister's smugness. "So, did you have a good night with Emily?"   
  
"How did you know about that?" Caroline asked and she stopped her movements of packing her things back into her bag. "Oh god, Mom didn't find out did she?" she asked, dreading Cassidy's response.  
  
"No, I just figured that's where you were." Cassidy replied. "Not to mention you don't try and hide it, that's when Mom's not around, of course."  
  
"Oh, thank god, I honestly thought you were going to ruin our special day by telling me Mom figured out Emily and I are doing it." Caroline replied, not needing to have a nervous break down. She knew if her mother were to confront her about Emily that it would be the most nervous and awkward conversation she'd ever have. "But yeah, I had a pretty interesting night."  
  
"Oh? What happened?" Cassidy asked curiously.  
  
"Serena was there and we ended up having a threesome." Caroline said. "A fucking threesome, can you believe it?! Oh my god, it was unbelievable. Like the best threesome I've ever had!"   
  
Cassidy stared at Caroline with wide eyes. "You had a threesome with Serena and Emily?" she asked, watching her sister quizzically who had an unreadable expression on her face. "You're bullshitting me! Serena's not a lesbian."  
  
"You should have seen the look on your face when I told you!" Caroline burst into laughter. "Oh shit, that was fucking gold!" 

"You're such a bitch!" Cassidy said, shaking her head, but had a smirk playing on her lips as she pushed Caroline away. 

"Yep, I'm your annoying bitch, and guess what? Ya stuck with me for life!" Caroline heartily laughed.

"You know I wouldn't have it any other way." Cassidy smiled. "I still can't believe how gullible I can be. I mean, I know how lucky you got when Emily confessed she shares the same feelings for you and you started hooking up, but I knew you couldn't be that lucky to have a threesome with Serena the Goddess!"

"Oh please, who could ever resist my charm?!" 

Cassidy bit the inside of her lip as she turned around. "Well, I'm happy for you that you have Emily." 

"You don't really seem like it." 

"What?" Cassidy laughed, beginning to get undressed after having completed her own work-out. "Of course I am!"

"Don't worry, big sis, you'll find someone to hook up with in no time!" Caroline responded, slapping Cassidy's ass as she walked by. "Nobody can resist our Priestly charms, you gotta remember that!" She said, grinning as she walked backwards out of the showers watching as her sister who turned on the shower. "Believe in yourself just like how I believe in you!"

"Easier said than done." Cassidy muttered, soaping up a wash cloth, hearing the door closing behind Caroline and she sighed sadly. "Destined to be alone."  
  
~*~  
  
**Runway Offices  
****Later That Morning**  
  
Andy had the office to herself for over an hour since she arrived because Miranda had sent her a message saying that she was taking Cassidy out for a birthday breakfast, so she found herself beginning to take down the Christmas decorations from the entire Runway floor as per Miranda's request as they had been up for a lot longer than intended.

This didn't bother Andy one bit, she loved Christmas time, and it was only the sixth day of January, which didn't stop her from playing Christmas Carols whilst Miranda wasn't here. It was hard not to when it felt so Christmassy in the building.  
  
Because she was listening to music that streamed out from the speakers of her computer Andy failed to hear the clacking of Miranda's Prada heels.  
  
Miranda pushed open the heavy glass doors and was met by Silent Night playing in the office. Her eyes moved around the room before they stopped on Andrea who was standing on an office chair as she reached up to take the star off the tree.  
  
Andy grinned as she admired the star. "Perfect." she really had chosen the correct star for Runway's tree. She raised her arm, and grabbed the star, pulling it off the pine tree and put her left foot down onto the floor and was about to place her right foot down with it, but caught sight of Miranda out of the corner of her eye and gasped and fell sideways in an embarrassing heap onto the ground.  
  
Just as Miranda turned down the music she watched as Andrea flailed about, trying to grab onto anything to keep from falling, and Miranda moved forward to try and catch Andrea in her arms, but she missed and the brunette fell onto the floor causing her to cringe. That surely hurt.  
  
Andy's head had only been inches from hitting the empty desk which used to be Emily's."she was lucky to have not hit her head and fall unconscious however she fell on her hip hard. "Fuck!" she cursed under her breath and her hand flew to her lower back. It not only hurt but she was so embarrassed to have had that happen in front of her crush and not to mention boss!  
  
"Andrea, are you alright?" Miranda asked as she knelt next to the young woman and helped her into a sitting position, her arms holding the brunette's body who cursed under her breath again.  
  
Andy felt Miranda's warm body pressed against her own and she closed her eyes. She'd dreamt so many times of this moment, the feel of Miranda in her arms. She opened her eyes and looked at Miranda, she had never been this close to the older woman. Her throat went suddenly dry, heart beginning to race, pounding in her ears.  
  
Their eyes met and Miranda wanted to gasp at how close she was to Andrea. "Where are you hurt?" she asked, trying to rid the feelings of how Andrea's body was pressed into her own.   
  
Oh god, that voice, it was the voice that has whispered in her ears countless times in her dreams, encouraging her to let go, let her desires show. She whimpered at Miranda's voice and the feelings it stirred in her own body which settled between her legs. Andy gasped and blushed hoping that Miranda wouldn't see. "My hip."  _And other parts of my body ache for your touch. She_ thought, but could't ever mention to Miranda because she didn't want to see the possible disgust on the editors face.  
  
"Oh." Miranda said, looking down to Andrea's lower body, wishing she could place her hand on said hip and rub her in comfort from her pain.  
  
Miranda's touching me oh so gently. Oh. My. God. Andy sill get over the fact that Miranda was holding her like so and hadn't moved away yet. Of course her body reacted in such a hormonal way and she felt herself growing wet as she felt a tremble go through her. She licked her lips and tried not to lean into Miranda's touch. "My hip, god, it hurts." she breathed.

Miranda stared into Andrea's eyes and she saw something in them she hasn't ever seen in those brown doe eyes. Aroused desire. Continuing to watch the young woman closely she slowly moved her right hand down the brunette's body she reached the hip and raised an eyebrow. "Here?" 

It was the slightest of touches but oh god it felt wonderful to have the older woman's hand on her body like this. "Yes."

Knowing she shouldn't be but she did anyway Miranda began running her hand along the area of the brunettes hip in what she hoped to be a soothing way while she attempted to ignore the sensations it caused within her body. "Good news is you obviously don't have any broken bones." She softly said, breaking the silence which had fallen over them. As she continued to rub Andrea gently she knew she should take her hand away but she didn't want to, but knowing she needed to stop this before things got out of hand, she did move her hand from Andrea's glorious body and began to slowly stand. 

Andy whimpered at the loss of Miranda's hand on her body. Her cheeks flushed at the sound.  
  
Miranda knew the brunette was only moaning because she was in pain, but she wished it was because of her, it was as if Andrea had been thinking the same way as her as they stared into each others eyes but she knew she would have to be being foolish. "Are you alright to stand?" She asked softly.  
  
"I.. don't know." Andy admitted a little reluctantly, still reeling in the feeling of what it was like to be in Miranda's arms. She loved being so close to the older woman, the smell of that iconic perfume so close to her, and she hoped like anything it may happen again. "I think I can."  
  
"Very well." Miranda said, taking a couple of steps away from the younger woman to give her room to find her footing, but was there if she stumbled to catch her.  
  
Andy stood without falling over again and was thankful that she wasn't a guy because she was sure that if she was that she would have a huge hard on from what had just transpired between her and Miranda, that would show through her clothing. It was in this moment she was glad to be female so she didn't have to see the look of complete shock on Miranda's face. As much as she wished her boss could know that she was as wet as a swimming pool. She stared at Miranda for a long moment, searching for some kind of sign from what had just happened, but all was normal as if the whole situation had never happened. What did she expect? That Miranda would admit to wanting her in her arms again and they would kiss.Yeah, fat chance of that happening _._ Andy thought. "Thank you, Miranda." Andy said softly.  
  
"You're welcome, Andrea." Miranda replied briskly, turning her eyes from Andrea. "If you feel you may be suffering from any lasting damage, pay a visit to the Hospital." she said.  
  
Andy nodded. "I think i'll be right. Um," she hesitated, "May I take a quick bathroom break?" she asked.  
  
Miranda gave a nod of her head.  
  
"Thanks." Andy breathed before she turned around and Miranda watched her go, keeping her face as neutral as possible, her customary glare and sneer back in place, but as soon as Andrea had disappeared down the hall she sank down into Andrea's desk chair and bought one hand up to her face to massage the bridge of her nose.   
  
What the hell had just happened?She wondered to herself. She had lost control and felt a fierce protectiveness and lust for the young woman at the most inappropriate time. She was cracking. She'd even thought she had seen a hint of reciprocation in those huge brown eyes, but that couldn't be possible. She was a 48 year old woman with a silly infatuation with the young woman. Miranda knew that she had to be clearly delusional if she even deigned to think that Andrea could possibly harbour feelings for her as well.  
  
With a sigh she stood from Andrea's desk chair and stormed into her office to get some work done and aim her anger towards her world, surely there would be errors she would find unacceptable.  
  
~*~  
  
Andy closed the toilet door behind her and locked it. She walked over to the sinks and stared at herself in the mirror.   
  
Oh my god. Was all that was swimming around in her mind.Miranda held me in her arms! She thought and a huge grin spread out on her face and she had to fight the urge to jump up and down in excitement. I know I shouldn't be feeling like this because it isn't going to happen again, but I can't help it. She thought.   
  
Andy then felt the ache between her legs and she sighed. She wanted to be able shove her hand down her pants and fuck herself into oblivion from the feeling of what it was like to have been able to feel Miranda's body pressed against her own, but she knew that she couldn't because she needed to go and man the phones.  
  
With an annoyed sigh, she turned on the taps and splashed cold water onto her face and sighed before she wiped her face with a hand towel and left the bathroom knowing that once she got home that she would bring herself to her climax in the privacy of her bedroom.  
  
~*~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting, had some stuff come up in RL, and I also wanted to revise/edit the chapter! It is different from how i originally posted it which made me cringe last night. I really didn't like it one bit. This way seems much, much better! Hope you guys think so :D

**That Afternoon**   
**Area53**   
**Brooklyn**

Miranda sat in a dimly lit room of the indoor Laser Tag building as the girls and their friends, who were mostly from medical school and two-three years older than them, ran around like the kids at heart they still were playing the game which has been in full swing since everyone arrived at 4:30.

Miranda had played only two games and lasted not even three seconds each time before she got hit in her target and was told that she was out. She didn't mind though and preferred to sit and listened as they yelled and squealed around her as the strobe lights moved in time with the techno music blaring through the speakers.

There were so many things she should be doing at work but she knew she had to be here for her daughters and at least try to have fun.

"Stop what you're doing and turn around!" Caroline's voice was heard loudly nearby and Miranda looked over to where the voice came from but couldn't see her child in sight.

"Shit!" Andy cursed at herself for not being more quick from where she had tried to dart across to a new hiding spot. She turned around to face Caroline who's laser hit the front of her target.

Caroline laughed in triumph. "Better luck next time, Sachs!" she said before she jogged past the brunette, laughing.

Andy groaned in annoyance. She was extremely competitive and hated losing. She couldn't wait until the next round started.

Wiping sweat from her forehead Andy headed for the "chill out" zone where there were lots of different cold refreshments which there was sure would many many Miranda would be very disapproving of but it was what the Priestly twins asked of Andy and she knew Miranda would be more disappointed if her "bobbsey's" didn't get what they asked for.

With another huff Andy pushed open the door, more than ready to indulge in some bubbly whilst Miranda wasn't around, she expected the older woman had no doubt somehow exited the building without actually anticipating in the game. She had a feeling Cassidy and Caroline wouldn't even notice if that were the case as they were too preoccupied with winning. She stopped when she realised she wasn't alone in the room and she knew who was inside the "loser's area" with her.

"Whose there?" Miranda asked, unable to make out the shadow standing in the door way.

"It's me." Andy said, taking a deep breath and walking into the room which was like all the others in the building with strobes flashing all around under dim lighting.

Miranda watched as Andrea came into sight and held up her hands with defeat.

"Caroline got me!" Andy said, shaking her head. "I was so close to winning the round also!"

Chuckling Miranda watched as Andrea looked over to the refreshments. She shrugged. "Help yourself, the girls invited you, you're not here for work after-all."

"Oh." Andy paused. She was under the impression since Miranda asked her that the older woman was asking from her own mouth that she accompany Miranda here instead of having been invited by the girls.

"It's no wonder Caroline got you out, she's obsessed with this game, she comes here nearly every Sunday afternoon and mucks about with kids younger than her. She says it helps keep her active and feeling like a kid again."

"I've never played it before until today." Andy replied, letting go of the words Miranda had said previously, trying to still believe that Miranda secretly wanted her here as she picked up a flute of champagne. "It's fun, I can see why she keeps coming back."

"Mmm." Miranda hummed, not saying anything more, watching as Andrea sat a couple seats down from her. She wished for the brunette beauty to have chosen to sit right next to her.

"There was an Arcade that I used to go to back in Ohio nearly every afternoon when I was 13. It was a place I could go to if I wanted to escape from reality for a while."

Miranda, even though it may not seem like it by her bored facial expressions, always paid attention to everything that was said to her, especially by the brunette and she held on to this little piece of information about Andrea that the woman told her. "I was like that with my sketch book."

"You sketch?"

Not at all surprised by the intrigue and of Andrea wanting to know more she nodded. "But I'm not very good."

"I find that hard to believe."

Miranda snorted. "I'm not as good as everything as I am at my job." she replied, longing to ask Andrea question after question, getting to know the gorgeous woman more. Most importantly she longed to have Andrea in her arms again. She heard the brunette open her mouth to speak when they heard a loud cheer and a "suck on that" from Caroline and she laughed at her daughters competitive streak and watched as four of Caroline's male friends came walking into the room looking unimpressed at getting ousted from the game.

"She's too damn good!"

"I know, I'll never be able to beat her!"

They said, beginning to communicate with themselves over the music as she began to sink back into her Dragon Lady facade.

"Have you ever had a place like that?" Andy softly asked, just loud enough for Miranda to hear over the music, going back to the subject she'd tried to start.

Miranda wanted nothing more than to open up to Andrea and tell her where she used to go to escape from reality and where she went then and now for privacy and peace, to tell the extraordinary brunette beauty anything else the woman desired to know, but she feared that if she let her walls down that she would end up with a broken heart. "No." She replied a little more harshly than she had meant leaving a slightly wounded looking Andrea who downed her champagne in an unlady-like manner before taking another flute glass just as Caroline and Cassidy barged into the room, bickering over who won the game, whether it was Caroline or Cassidy due to it being a tie-breaker.

Feeling extremely guilty for how she had spoken to Andrea who was only genuinely wanting to know her she sighed, kicking herself inwardly at how childish she was acting when she knew deep down she could trust the young woman.

~*~

** A Few Minutes Later **

"Can we talk?"

At the sound of Caroline's voice Emily was pushed into the nearby corner of the laser tag room. "What are you do-" She stopped when Caroline's lips crashed onto hers.

The red head pulled away from Emily and unzipped her jeans and grabbed the older woman's hand and shoved it inside her La Perla lingerie.

"What the bloody hell has gotten in to you?" Emily asked in shock as she stared at Caroline under the dark lighting. Never had she experienced this side of the girl before. She has never been this urgent before, it was so unlike her, so seeing this side of her was unexpected.

"What? There has to be a reason now to be able to hook up with you?" The redhead asked Emily. "Can't I just want to be with you?"

"Of course, I just-"

"Just shut up and finger me, please!"

Emily remained quiet and at those pleading words she began rubbing at the girls clit with the pads of two fingertips, how she knew Caroline liked it, kept it up for a while before she went lower and plunged the two fingers inside.

The redhead laid her head in the crook of the English woman's neck and breathed in her familiar scent as she whimpered softly at the feeling of the delicious sensation Emily's fingers inside her was causing as she neared her climax. "Kiss me!" She moaned when Emily did so. "I'm going to-" Her legs trembled, and she began to climax. "Jesus!"

The redhead gripped onto Emily's shoulders and she continued her ministrations inside Caroline who was riding through her climax. "You okay?" she asked when her girlfriend remained unusually quiet, head still on her shoulder, as she shook in her arms.

The redhead managed to moan in response and pulled back to kiss the British woman langquishly. "I have to go now." She whispered.

Emily scoffed. "Oh, typical, what a tease!"

"Well, it's my Birthday afterall." The redhead shrugged, disengaging herself from Emily where they'd been standing. "I'll see you later."

"Oh yes, and you'll be making up for this, you bloody know it!" Emily replied, running a shaking hand through her hair, her body buzzing with a ton of arousal. "Bloody hell!" she whispered, took a couple of minutes to gather her emotions before exiting the area.

~*~

** A Few Moments Later **

Emily walked into the "chill out" zone and took a flute of champagne. It was in this moment that she admired and enjoyed so much more of this quite rebellious side of Miranda Priestly for allowing her daughters to have a few drinks with their older friends under guided supervision in the private, completely booked out old warehouse building turned into a laser tag gaming sight that everyone around the city loves to frequent. In her mind anyway Caroline and her sister were old enough to drink because if they were in London they would be legally allowed.

"No one can beat me at this game, not even Cass, I'm just too damn bloody good!"

"Oh, my sweet Caroline, what have I told you? No one likes a cocky attitude." Miranda said just loud enough over the music for her daughter to hear, smiling fondly at her daughter.

Emily spotted the pair and began walking over to them.

"Oh, mother dear!" Caroline put an arm around her Mom's shoulders. "If only you knew how wrong you were!"

Miranda snorted, rolling her eyes. She loved her daughters charm and confidence even if she was a little over the top about it at times. She watched as Caroline picked up one of the ridiculously sweet Vodka drinks. "Remember my rules for today." She said, tone soft but firm, she knew her daughters were aware how lucky they were to have a "cool Mom" like her but she didn't want them going out of hand with it. "You know I don't like it when I am made to regret certain decisions."

Caroline laughed heartily then, smirking at her Mom. "Don't worry, Mommy, I won't do anything you wouldn't do!" She nudged her Mom playfully.

Soon Miranda watched as Caroline's eyes lit up when she spotted a certain someone. Looking around Miranda couldn't see who it was without her glasses, she could only see those close to her like Caroline and not much further. "Stay for a bit longer with me?" She asked her daughter, she hated how much they didn't want to hang out with her like they used to.

"Yeah, sure!" Caroline replied.

Miranda smiled. "Tell me more about this game we're playing here, maybe you can give me a tip, you know I hate losing."

"which is where I get my winning streak attitude from!" Caroline grinned. "You know, I have a feeling you can be just as cocky as me when you want to be!"

As Emily got closer to Caroline it was then that something dawned to her as she took in her girlfriends appearance. The redhead was dressed in her favourite Halo character, Odst, costume but it wasn't that. She noticed something that she hadn't earlier and it made her stomach instantly drop. Her eyes widened, her heart began to race, and she felt like her jaw could hit the floor as she stared at the dark green war paint underneath her girlfriend's eyes along her gorgeous cheek bones.

Her flute glass nearly slipping from her fingers she walked over to the table and placed it down, she closed her eyes, thinking back to before and as expected when she'd seen the redhead of whom she presumed to be Caroline there had been no war pain on those divine cheek bones they got from their Mum's blood line.

Feeling as if she was going to faint but also feeling eyes on her she looked up and some feet away stood Cassidy who was staring at her with the most petrified, guiltiest look she has ever seen on the prankster twins face. She raised her hand to her lips, lips which had kissed Cassidy moments ago unknowingly. "Oh my god." she cupped her mouth, she was at a complete and utter loss of words. She looked down to the redheads costume which looked practically identical to her sister's except for the only difference being she wore no face paint. How could she have been so stupidly blind to this tiny but glaringly obvious difference between them?! She felt as if she could be sick from what she has done.

They both stared at each other knowing they must look like deer's caught in headlights just as Cassidy remembered how to move her legs and she turned, fleeing from the room.

"Shit!" Emily hissed, beginning to follow after the oldest Priestly twin, knowing she couldn't leave her in the current state she was obviously in from her out of character moment, she had no idea what Cassidy may or may not do. She pushed away from the table she'd been holding onto from her shocking revelation and went hurrying after the other redhead whom she felt a protectiveness towards because of being Caroline's twin sister who had just played her terrifically.

Exiting the "loser's room" that the twins have named she headed down the hall way and rounded the corner just as someone else was heading to where she'd come from and she bumped into them. "Bloody hell!"

"Hey Em!" Andy said, upon seeing the British woman, beaming her usual cheerful smile. "Are you having fun?" She asked when she saw the woman, very surprised she had come here in the first place when it seemed so out of character for the redhead.

"Not now, Andrea!" Emily snapped, not in the mood for Andrea's annoyingly bright attitude. She stepped around the brunette and continued for the front door of the building.

"Okay then, was great to see you too!" Andy said as she watched Emily disappear down the hall, shaking her head, wondering if she'll ever be able to call the other woman her friend someday as she continued walking for where she hoped Miranda would once again be.

Emily exited the stuffy building and breathed in the cold night air which she welcomed into her lungs. When she opened her eyes that adjusted to the sunlight still peeking through the clouds above and spotted Cassidy standing on the other side of the street. She waited until it was okay to cross before she went over to her. "Cassidy." she said, tone soft, no judgement. She was merely confused as to why the girl decided to do what she'd done. She knew that this was the mastermind behind all of the pranks she and Caroline pulled on unknowing assistants of Miranda's but she never thought she'd do this.

Cassidy's head whipped up and she looked at Emily. "Go away."

Emily watched as tears fell uncontrollably down Cassidy's face.

"I said leave me alone!"

"I'm not angry with you. I only want to know what is going on in your head and why you thought that was a good idea that wasn't going to backfire?"

"Fine, if you won't leave, then I will." Cassidy snapped.

It was very clear that Emily wasn't getting any answers tonight. She watched as Cassidy walked past her, cheeks flushed from embarrassment and shame that also had mascara smudged all over them. "Where are you going?" She asked as she watched Cassidy start walking down the street.

"Anywhere that isn't near you!" Cassidy said over her shoulder.

Watching as Caroline's twin began running away Emily couldn't believe the afternoon had turned out this way. What the fuck was she bloody going to do now?! This could ruin the entire friendship and sisterly bond the two twins have. "Bloody hell!" It was a royally fucked up situation either way.

For now it was clear she had to steer clear from Caroline until she figured out how to deal with what happened.

~*~

 **7PM**.

"I won, I won, oh yeah I won!" Caroline sang happily as she bounced around the side walk buzzing with energy as they waited for Roy to arrive with the town-car. She moved over to Miranda and grabbed her hands and started dancing around, trying to get her mother to join it, she didn't though, but it was okay because life for Caroline was great! She scored the most points in Laser Tag and to top it off she had a sexy girlfriend and great family.

Miranda chuckled as she watched her daughter happily bounce around. At least she's keeping herself warm by moving around. Miranda thought as she wrapped her fur coat around herself tighter as the wind seemed to pick up.

"Go Caroline!" A friend of the red heads yelled out from across the road.

"That's me!" she said and Caroline spun around, nearly falling, and saw her friend Jarrod across the street. "Jarrod!" she grinned.

"Nice moves you've got going on there." Jarrod yelled to her.

"You're just jealous!" Caroline replied. "I'll see you on Friday!"

"Sweetheart, stop yelling, people are looking." Miranda said softly to her daughter as she saw people turn and look at her daughter. It wasn't the most nicest of area's they were currently standing in as most of the buildings around them looked incredibly derelict and covered with unimpressive, inappropriate graffiti.

Andy smirked, where she stood in the door way of the old building, knowing there was literally no one taking any notice of them.

"You bet!" Jarrod yelled back over the wind that was beginning to pick up in the cold night air.

"It's going to be awesome!" Caroline yelled in reply, ignoring her mothers words.

"I think someone has had a tad too much to drink." Andy murmured.

Miranda whipped her head around to see Andrea standing close to her as she held her coat tightly around herself as well. She also took in the small smile on the brunettes face, the young woman wasn't judging her parenting for this special occasion. She gasped at how beautiful Andrea looked under the lights from the buildings and street lamps. "Mm. I think so." she murmured back as she turned to watch Caroline bouncing on the balls of her feet as she tried to keep warm.

"Mom, do you know if Emily left already?!" Caroline asked.

"Why do you ask?" Miranda asked, watching her daughter closely who bit the inside of her lip.

"No reason."

"I see." Miranda responded, of course not believing those words.

"I saw her earlier." Andy chimed in. "She seemed like she was in a hurry."

"Oh." Caroline frowned. "Do you know why?"

"Sorry, not sure, probably to do with work I guess." Andy replied, shrugging, wishing Roy would hurry it up.

Caroline's phone vibrated in her hand just then.

Miranda watched as a wide grin turned her daughter's lips upwards as she read the message. "Who is it?"

"Jane."

No, it's not, and Miranda knew it. She moved closer to Caroline, wanting to try to get a look at the screen however her daughter instinctively tilted her phone so she couldn't see it. She bit her tongue. Her suspensions had to be correct. She looked back to Andrea who was shivering in the evening air.

Caroline looked up from her message from Emily where her girlfriend was asking to see her asap and spied a taxi heading towards them. "Ah, so, I'm gonna go out instead. You know, party it up for my Birthday with Cass and the gang at Jane's place!" she said, shooting her hand up in the air for the cab.

Miranda turned back to Caroline instantly frowning. She had planned on spending the night with both of her daughters to order in some Chinese and watch a couple of movies together. "Of course, sweetheart." she replied, pretending like it was no big deal. She knew that it was bound to happen that her girls would want to spend their birthdays with friends and certain significant others but she had been hoping that tonight would be different, alas she new she couldn't keep her daughters at home forever. "Will you just be staying at Jane's?"

"Probably." Caroline replied, texting Emily. You at home, baby?

Central Park. You know where. Be there in 10 mins.

Caroline shoved her cell in her pocket and looked at Miranda and Andy again. "Alright, I'm off. I'll see you guys later. Don't have too much fun now without me." she playfully winked before getting into the taxi.

Andy's eyes widened at those playful, very suggestive words, as she felt her cheeks flushing at the insinuation. How on earth would Caroline know she had the hots for her Mom? Surely she hadn't been that obvious this whole time!

"Oh, what, so I didn't even get a hug goodbye?!" Miranda asked, looking at her daughter who had grown up far too quickly.

"Sorry, love you!"

Miranda sighed. "Be careful and please don't drink anything more!" she said as she watched her daughter be driven off in the taxi by a complete stranger, knowing that her words had no doubt fallen on her deaf ears. Knowing she couldn't fuss over her daughter she looked to Andrea again who was rocking back and fourth on her feet.

Andy smiled at Miranda's motherly side. "You think they had a good time?"

Stepping closer to her assistant Miranda smiled, nodding. "I'm fairly certain they did especially if Caroline's behavior is anything to go by."

Andy smiled. "That's good. I'm glad."

Miranda did wonder where her other daughter had gotten off to. "Did you see where Cassidy went by any chance?"

Andy looked into Miranda's eyes this time. It was then she realised she hadn't seen Cassidy for a while. She slowly shook her head. "No, sorry, I'm sure she's just caught up with her friends."

"Mmm." Miranda hummed. "I suppose you're right."

"Oh, there's Roy!"

At Andrea's relieved tone Miranda looked up and saw the silver Mercedes pull into the unrestricted zone they stood nearby.

"Apoligies Miranda!" Roy said, jumping out of the car as if it were on fire, opening the door for her. "There's been the worst car accident I have ever seen in my life just after getting off the Manhattan Bridge and there's another accident in Manhattan right near Rockefeller Center and it's just as bad, if not worse as the one in Brooklyn, they've blocked off streets."

"Oh god, do you know if the people are okay?" Andy asked.

"This one in Brooklyn didn't look good, Andy." Roy replied. "Had to be a fatality." he looked to Miranda. "The other two bridges are jammed because of it. It's going to take ages to get back into the city let alone to Runway."

"Was the car accident coming in or out?" Miranda was quick to ask, no idea where her oldest was.

"Coming into Brooklyn."

"Oh thank god." Miranda murmured. She reached for her phone and pressed Cassidy's speed-dial. The call went straight to the voice message inbox. She sighed.

"I'm sure she's okay." Andy said, daring to place a hand on Miranda's knee, where they now sat in the warmth of the car, before quickly pulling away.

Miranda watched the blink of an eye moment. She sighed again. She knew she was no doubt being paranoid for zero reasons and so she turned to Andrea, watching the younger woman, and she realised just how calming the brunette beauty was for her as she felt her whole body relaxing as she stared into kind hearted eyes she knew she could drown in.

~*~

** Central Park **

Caroline handed the cabbie a couple wads of cash, not waiting for her change, got out of the car and walked quickly towards the area Emily said she would be at; Alice in Wonderland. It was both their favourite part of the park and it was closer to the townhouse.

When she arrived at her and Emily's spot, a big oak tree, she spotted the other woman and smiled. She walked over to the woman who was looking in the other direction. "Hey." she said softly.

Emily turned around and looked at her. "Hi." she replied.

Caroline stepped into Emily's personal space and grinned wider at the English woman. "As much as I love this spot, why aren't we at your place instead where it's much warmer?" she asked and took Emily's hand.

Emily looked at their hands as Caroline entwined their fingers together. She looked up and her eyes connected with deep blue eyes. She sighed and let herself fall into a kiss with the young girl. "No. Stop." She breathed and gently pushed Caroline away.

Caroline frowned. "Whats wrong?" she asked.

"I didn't ask you here for this." Emily replied.

"Is everything okay?" Caroline asked, growing slightly worried at the expression on Emily's face.

"Not really." Emily replied. She looked at Caroline again. "Cassidy knows about last night." she admitted.

"Yeah, I know, she told me this morning she's known about us for ages now." Caroline replied, wondering where Emily was going with this. "What's that got to do with anything?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow that was perfectly manicured.

"She's upset. That's what." Emily replied, unsure as what else to say, she really didn't want to have to tell the truth. She didn't want this to change between her and Caroline. She felt as if she would die if that happened. The youngest twin daughter of Miranda Priestly having cast some sort of spell over her like in those silly Harry Potter novels.

Caroline frowned again. "Why's she upset?" she asked. She thought her sister was cool with everything.

"I... I don't know." Emily replied, feeling so guilty, she hated looking at her girlfriend all the while knowing what had transpired between her and Cassidy earlier even though she hadn't set out for it to happen. She had been perfectly setup unknowingly. "You need to go and talk to her. See if she's alright."

"Okay." Caroline replied and put her arms around Emily. "Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"Yes... no... I don't know." Emily replied.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend a little more time together?" Caroline asked as she began placing soft kisses along Emily's cheek.

"I want to bring you back home with me, honestly, but I think I just need to be by myself tonight." Emily replied and stepped away from Caroline putting a distance between them. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

Caroline frowned. "Are you sure everything is okay? I mean, between us?" she asked, not sure whether she should dread Emily's answer or not.

"Oh Caroline." Emily breathed and cupped Caroline's face. "Please, don't even think that."

Caroline sighed in relief. "Alright. Will you call me?"

Emily nodded. "Tomorrow." she replied.

They looked at one another for a few seconds then Emily leaned forward, pecked Caroline softly on the lips, before she started walking backwards. "Good night, baby."

"Nighty night." Caroline replied and watched the woman she had fallen in love with walk away from her. "I love you." she breathed. Yes, she had only just realised that she had fallen for the older woman. Sure, she had always felt an intense connection with the English woman, but she thought that was because she lost her virginity to Emily, but now in this moment they had just shared she knew, deep down, that she loved Emily. She was afraid. What if Emily didn't, and would never, feel the same way towards her? She didn't even want to think that so she quickly erased it from her mind.

As she watched Emily disappear through the gates of Central Park she turned around and started walking towards the townhouse that was not far from where she was now. She would tell Emily her feelings all in good time and hoped the Brit felt the same.

~*~

** Runway Offices. **

By the time Andy had stopped in front of her desk she was sweating like a pig. It may be cold outside, but Andy wasn't currently feeling it after those two hours of Laser Tag. She collapsed into her chair and gulped down a large glass of Miranda's pellegrino. She wished she could have gone home to shower and change but the Editor wanted her back at the office to go over the schedule for the next following weeks.

However she knew when she got home all that she would want to do would be to collapse in bed and sleep. So, if she could only shower here, she would get it out of the way and by the time she got home she could sleep instantly after a long, exhausting day.

Knowing she shouldn't but without helping herself she entered Miranda's office and looked around the place with a small smile, breathing in Miranda's familiar scent, which made her body feel amazing things.

Pushing open the bathroom door she stripped off her clothes quickly, making sure to carefully hang them on a hanger on the back of the door, before she turned on the taps in the shower and stepped under the hot water.

As the water hit her back she felt any tension that may have been in her body disappear and she instantly relaxed moaning softly at the sensation. "God, that's good!" she said to the empty room. She looked around the spacious shower for such a small area, it was incredible, she reached out and took some of the body wash and breathed it in. This only caused her to moan further as her eyes fluttered as that scent hit her nostrils. "Miranda's scent." She whispered, moaning once more.

It was in this moment when the familiar arousal found it's way back between Andy's legs and she remembered what it was like when Miranda held her, how it felt to have been so, so close to the regal fashion queen.

Urgently wanting to relieve her desires for Miranda but wanting to wash off the sweat of the day she soaped up the glorious body wash and lathered her body, paying close attention to her breasts, her eyes fluttering shut once more. As must as she wanted to draw out her climax she knew she couldn't as Miranda would be back in twenty minutes and instantly dived her hand between her legs, her fingers sliding easily into her wet pussy. It felt so amazing and risque doing this here!

Meanwhile, Miranda clacked down the halls of Runway, she had decided earlier in the car that arriving to her home without her girls would be quite lonely, so she had asked Roy to take her to the office where she could get more work done and wait for the book herself to let Andrea go home for an early night instead. It was the least she could do after the brunette beauty had been so kind coming to Cassidy and Caroline's birthday get together.

She pushed open the double doors and entered into the assistant area of the office and stopped short upon realising Andrea wasn't there. She gathered Andrea was taking a quick bathroom break so she shed herself from her fur coat and draped it over Andrea's desk. She began walking into her office, but stopped when she heard the shower running in her private bathroom.

Unable to believe that someone had the audacity to use her personal bathroom she walked over to the door and put her ear near it. As much as she wanted to storm in there and tell the clacker to get the hell out of her shower she knew she couldn't. Just as she was about to sit at her desk she heard a low, sultry moan coming from the bathroom.

"Ohhh, god!"

Her eyes widened at the voice. It was Andrea's voice. A tremble went through her body at the thought of the brunette standing completely nude in her shower.

Without even realising it her hand had reached for the door handle and she pushed open the door and stepped into the steamed up bathroom. She stood rooted to the floor as she stared at Andrea's lithe body.

Andy was none the wiser to her intruder as she continued plunging her fingers into herself, arching into her digits, rocking in motion with herself with her eyes tightly closed.

Unable to believe what she was seeing and not at all able to move, feeling as if she was in some kind of mental freeze up, she stared at the magnificent younger woman who was fingering herself in her shower! A shot of arousal went through her, settling between her legs, and she had to fight the urge to put her hand in her pants and rub herself as she watched Andrea. She knew that she shouldn't be here, that she should leave and let Andrea shower and masturbate in private, but she didn't move, she didn't want to, not when Andrea was naked in the shower with droplets of water falling down that beautiful body as those slender fingers delved deep into her.

Miranda's heart rate began to sky rocket and her arousal heightened and she felt her pussy beginning to clench and unclench at what she was witnessing.

It was then that something in the air seemed to have shifted and the hairs on the back of Andy's neck stood to the attention as a whole new round of wetness pooled between her legs and she knew instantly what this meant. Her heart was racing as she felt what she only knew could be Miranda Priestly's eyes watching her with that intense gaze.

Dropping her mouth open in a silent O from the mere thought of Miranda watching her fuck herself and secretly getting off on it was so bloody exciting for her and she felt herself beginning to climax for hopefully not the last time today as she slowly opened her eyes, they adjusted to the down-lights, as she stared through the glass walls where none other than the Dragon Lady herself stood in shock and awe but there was no ounce of disgust on that precious face.

As their eyes connected fiercly she rode through her orgasm but she didn't stop there. She continued taking herself hard and fast. It was the biggest turn on to know that Miranda was watching her in this moment right now.

With a daring move Andy pushed open the glass door with her foot and through the steamy air their eyes connected even better without the fogged up glass in the way.

Their eye contact was the most intense it's ever been in such a heated moment.

Miranda's breath caught at Andrea opening the door, how she was staring at her, as if inviting her into the shower. However she continued to stand stock still, eyes going to that hand which was pumping fingers inside the brunette. Her mouth salivated as she could hear how wet her assistant was.

Andy could see arousal and desire in the older woman's eyes and she couldn't believe that in such a moment, so unexpected, that Miranda Priestly is attracted to her. Because if she wasn't she wouldn't be still in here, watching her, completely transfixed.

Oh god, Miranda was interested in her and was watching her wet and naked in the shower. In an instant, she was growing impossibly wetter and she moaned at this hidden streak of exhibitionism inside of her brought out from the older woman having been the pervert in the first place and entering the bathroom, not that she was complaining, this whole moment was exhilarating and she felt a way like none before.

Well, if Miranda wanted to watch, who was Andy to deny her of that? She decided that she would give her older boss a show she wouldn't soon forget. To hell with with, she's already crossed the line anyway!

Under the hot spray of water, she spread her legs wider, and she took her fingers out of herself regretfully and spread her vaginal lips to show Miranda her deliciously pink and wet pussy.

Miranda's throat went dry and she had to try a few times to swallow hard. She was frozen, one hand on the wall and the other resting just above her hip bone. She stared at Andrea's pussy which was absolutely glistening, that hole looking absolutely divine, as those slender fingers began playing with her clitoris, circling the senstive nub before her fingers delved back into herself and another small moan escaped Andrea. It was enough to bring a whimper to escape her own lips. She knew that Andrea heard it as she continued to stand there, immobile, unable to do anything but watch.

Really getting into it now, Andy leaned back, getting off on how she was presenting herself like this to the worlds biggest celebrity in the fashion industry. It was the best thrill she's ever experienced. She began to run her left hand down her chest and over her flat stomach, back up to her breasts which she pinched and teased, the whole time her eyes were gued to the other woman's. It was her very own face-face "peep" show and it turned her on so much.

Her fingers still inside herself she began rubbing and massaging that rough spot deep inside.

Miranda breathed in deeply as she continued to watch Andrea knowing what the phenomenal woman was beginning to build herself up her, watching as those fingers were curled deep within the brunette, in a way that Andrea has obviously done with herself countless times before. She couldn't hold back a moan any longer and this only excited Andrea further as the brunette began moaning also, grinning at her, those brown eyes sparkling with so much lust and desire.

Andy had a third finger inside, continuing to massage that rough patch, and it wasn't going to be long now until Miranda was in for quite the grand finale.

Miranda swallowed hard as she watched as the third finger was added, diving straight up there, Andrea's toned body arching into her hand as she effortlessly worked her fingers in such a magical way.

The brunette imagined that it was Miranda's elegant fingers that were deep inside of her instead. This was did it for her, the thought of what Miranda's fingers would feel like, made Andy go over the edge. She climaxed hard, white fluid coating her fingers, as she cried out. It wasn't the grand finale she had wanted to give Miranda but it was good enough.

Miranda muffled a cry her own desire as she felt her panties going impossibly wet. She'd just cum from watching Andrea do so, and she watched as the younger woman's remained deep inside as the brunette went through the feelings of orgasm'ing those eyes having fluttered shut as her strong legs trembled uncontrollably and that glorious body slumped against the tiled wall. She imagined it were her own fingers inside Andrea that were coated with her juices as said fingers slowly pulled out o reveal cream coated fingers.

Unable to believe the next movement from Andrea she watched as the younger woman lifted her hand to her mouth and sucked her own fingers as if they were the tastiest morsels she's ever had, moaning in delight, their eyes heatedly connected the entire time. She licked her lips wishing like nothing she could taste that essence which was Andrea Sachs. She felt her own body slumping against the nearby door as the brunette ran her tongue, oh it was such a long tongue which could do wondrous things to her, along her finger.

Andy licked her fingers, lapping up her cum, as if she was eating Miranda instead. She watched as Miranda's head fell against the door the older woman was holding herself up against and she grinned again, moaning softly at the sight of the woman looking completely undone from the sight of her having fucked herself like so.

Miranda's breathing was fast and erratic, she could hear her heart thumping in her ears, as her pussy pulsed. She needed to get off and at this rate she'd never make it home without needing to do something about it here.

Andy's hand dropped from her mouth down to between her legs where she lazily played with her clit. She had no idea what Miranda was going to do next.

Like everything about her, Miranda's indulgences in sexual intimacy were ones of elegance and class, none of that heated animalistic nature of sex, but at this moment in time she wanted nothing more than to enter the shower, keep Andrea up against the wall and fuck her into oblivion.

Her own slender fingers slowly made their way down her white blouse, her movement slow and unhurried, her eyes lidded and mouth slightly open, her chest beginning to show the faintest flush.

Andy couldn't believe what she was seeing. Miranda was beginning to undress, the older woman was going to join her, oh my fucking god! She watched the editor who looked completely abandoned from her defenses, that castle wall having fallen long ago, shoulders relaxing and her white teeth biting down onto one thin lip as she sucked in a sharp breath as she opened up her blouse to reveal that stunning La Perla bra that she could just make out Miranda's breasts through.

The brunette continued to watch transfixed as Miranda raised her left hand to unclasp her bra and it had been about to be pulled off when there was a knock on the door.

"Oi, Mom! It's Caroline, you've been in there for a while! Are you okay?"

Miranda's hands and whole body froze as she felt the knocking continue on the other side of the door.

Andy's own body herself froze as her eyes went wide. "Oh fuck!" She whispered. She had no idea now how this whole situation was going to play out as she hard the redhead speak again.

"Mom, answer me, are you okay?!" Caroline then tried opening the door knob and Miranda was in that moment she was the most thankful it had a lock.

"Y... yes, bobbsey, everything is fine!" Miranda responded, her own eyes wide as she turned around, placing her hands on the door keeping it shut as if her daughter could someone push it open with unknown Superhero powers. "I'll-" oh god, her voice was shaking. "I'll be out in just a moment!"

Andy continued to stand where she was in the shower as she watched Miranda rest her forehead against the bathroom door. Her mind was completely blank, she opened her mouth, but nothing came out and she had a feeling that was for the best.

"What am I doing?" Miranda whispered to herself. "What am I doing?" She repeated She honestly didn't know, she was at a loss right now, her body still reeling with desire, and she honestly had no idea how to handle this whole situation. She opened her mouth, but again, what was she to say? She couldn't just ask Andrea to leave when her daughter was right outside, and so she snapped her mouth shut and remained silent.

When she realised Miranda was also at a loss as of what to say or do Andy's now cold body pushed away from the tiled wall and she shut off the shower and the room fell dead quiet except for the sound of her own breathing and heart pounding in her chest. "Um-" her voice cracked. She cleared it. "Um... I'll... I, ah... I'll just hide in the toilet." she said, carefully exiting the shower without tripping on the floor which she realised didn't have a foot mat and she grabbed a towel wrapping it around herself and headed into the small toilet area which was blocked off by a wall. She collapsed onto the toilet, leaning forward and watched as Miranda collected herself, running her shaking fingers through that beautifully icnonic hair before she opened the door and exited the door which she quickly shut behind.

Covering her mouth at all of what had just transpired she could hear the muffled voice of Caroline and then Miranda's out in the office of her boss. Her boss. The glaringly obvious word; boss, whom she'd just masturbated in front of. She honestly had no idea what to expect once she manage to pick up the guts, her guts which felt like had dropped out of her after such an exhilarating moment, to leave this small room and face the music because she had no idea how the ever unpredictable Miranda Priestly was going to react.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come shortly! ;)  
> Also, please keep in mind I've never been to New York and to this laser tag place, I'm simply an Aussie obsessed with writing Mirandy with occasionally adding the "bobbsey twins" into the mix :D


	4. Chapter 4

~*~

 ** Half An Hour Earlier **  
** The Priestly Townhouse **

Caroline knocked on Cassidy's door, she waited patiently, but when she got no answer she stepped inside. "Hey babes, you in here?" She called out softly, scanning the extremely OCD room unlike her own. "Come on, I know you're in here, your wallet is down on the hallway table, where you hiding on me, lovely?"

Hearing sniffling coming from the bathroom the hairs on the back of her neck prickled and she knew her sister was crying and she hated that.

Walking into the opened bathroom door which was adjourned to her own room she saw her sister laying in the bath, no bubbles, just clear water. It was incredibly unlike her sister who loved her bath bubbles and bath bombs from a young age. She walked over, kneeling beside the tub. "What's wrong?" she softly asked.

Cassidy shook her head, opening her mouth but only a sob escaped, as she turned her eyes from Caroline's. "Go away."

"Bitch you damn well no I ain't gonna walk away!" Caroline said, mimicking that of a gangster dochebag that they walk past every day from the Subway to Medical School.

Cassidy however didn't laugh like she normally did when they mimicked the douchebag.

"Hey." Caroline reached out, touching Cassidy's knee in the water. "what's wrong, come on, you know you can talk to me."

"Can I?" Cassidy angrily shot back. "You don't talk to me anymore about personal shit so why should I to you?"

"Woah." Caroline said, shocked by the sudden emotional outburst. "Righto." she took a few moments to register what was heard. "Um, I'm sorry gorgeous that you think I have been keeping you out of my love life but I honestly didn't think you'd want to hear anythi-"

"Of course I want to hear about it!" Cassidy snapped, cutting her sister off. "You've just put it in your own mind what's good for me without even talking to me!" she splashed water at her sister not caring how immature it was. "And I'm so fucking sick of it, your stpid attitude lately! Emily this, Emily that... you aren't even giving a toss about my own feelings in all of it!"

Caroline opened and closed her mouth. "I know a little about what you're going on about, obviously, but the other part... I'm clueless. Why are you so worked up?"

"I did something alright and... and..." Cassidy's tears continued to fall. "and I've done something that could completely tear about our relationship, you and I!"

Caroline slowly shook her head. "How do you mean, what are you going on about?" she ran her fingers along the skin of Cassidy's knee, wanting her to open up to her.

"Don't do that!" Cassidy hissed, moving Caroline's hand away. "I'm pissed at you, remember!"

Caroline held up her hands. "I still don't know why but okay!"

"Nothing you could do or say would make any of this better because I fucked things up this time, not you, oh what a shocker!"

Caroline laughed. "Yeah, guess you're right, why's Mom not here to hear such a confession?!"

Cassidy huffed. "Don't try lightening the mood! I've done something bad, something so... so bad!" she cupped her mouth, staring at her sister. "I've hurt you in such an unimaginable way, one that I never thought I'd do."

"Well, fuck, now you're scaring me."

"Earlier today... I don't know what came over me, but something did, and I just... I saw Emily in the empty room and I went up to her and I, oh god, I pretended I was you and I unzipped my pants and made her finger me and I came the hardest I have in such a long time and I... I then felt so disgusted with myself, that I had done that to you... I knew you would hate me after I'd done it, and yet, here I am telling you because you know I could never lie to you..." she waited with a racing heart and baited breath for Caroline's response, her sister had the most unreadable look on her face she has ever seen. "Oh god! It's not like I set out for it to happen, and it's not like I want her like you want her! I just... I wanted to know what you felt, why you like her so much, fuck I don't know!"

Caroline had been wordless at what she had heard until she noticed Cassidy was scratching at her wrists in a way that was all too common. "Oi, snap out of it!" she instantly demanded, her sister turning to her then. "Stop hurting yourself like that, you don't do that anymore!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm feeling... I'm feeling so lost and erratic right now! I don't have you like I used to! We aren't like we used to be, you and I, and I don't know what to do! I don't know! I get it, I really do, I understand why we have to detach from each other in more ways than one but I... I miss you!" She cried, sobbing. "I miss you! I want you always around and I hate that I can't, I hate that we aren't be in our little beautiful fish bowl anymore, I understand why we don't have any of that anymore, I truly do but I miss it so much that I just... I just want to kill myself!"

"Don't you dare!" Caroline had tears in her own eyes now in an instantaneous way. "If you die, I die, I would drown myself right fucking here! You fucking bitch, don't you do it to me because I will, and where will that leave Mom huh, in the same fucking position because you know how right I am?! She doesn't live for Runway, she lives for us, and only us! She does all she does, provides all of this, puts up with all the bullshit for us!"

"No, I don't want to kill myself and I don't want you to kill yourself, fuck Caroline!" Cassidy cried even more. "I'm just at such a loss! What am I supposed to do?!"

"I don't-" Caroline cleared her throat. "I don't know, but please, please don't lie to me and hurt yourself when I'm not around. You know I couldn't bare you doing that anymore than you already have." She said, looking down to Cassidy's thighs where there were thick scar marks. "I feel your pain just as you do. I'll do anything to make sure you're okay, yeah?" she reached over, cupping Cassidy's cheek. "I'll stay, I won't go anywhere, we can spend the night together just like how we used to."

Cassidy shook her head sadly. "There's no going back to our teen-aged world." She whispered. "None of any of that matters anymore. You're with Emily and I want you to be with her. She makes you the happiest I've ever seen you."

Caroline shook her head also. "What about you? You need to be loved."

"And you and I will always love each other." Cassidy smiled. "I need to learn to separate myself from you like you have from me. I'm just as strong if not stronger than you when I want to be." She grinned albeit sadly.

"And you promise you won't harm yourself in any way?" Caroline asked, needing to know once more.

"I'm sorry I scared you like that before-" Cassidy said, looking down to her thighs. "You can never tell Mom."

"I won't. We pinky promised remember?" Caroline replied as she breathed in deeply. "Then again we pinky promised with each other nearly every other day!" she looked to Cassidy who was staring at the water again. "All our secrets are always kept between us, you know that, idiot!" she said, splashing Cassidy then with the water.

"Stop!"

"It's the payback you deserve!"

"Bitch!" Cassidy muttered, and turned back to Caroline. "You do realise you're supposed to be angry as hell with me?"

Caroline nodded. "Yeah. " she stood from the bath, looking to Cassidy one last time before turning around and staring at her own reflection. "I know, and I haven't forgotten what you've told me."

"But... but we'll be okay?"

"You're being an idiot again."

"Right, of course." Cassidy nodded, staring at Caroline as she exited the bathroom. "I pinky promise to always love you." she whispered as the door to their bedroom was heard closing.

~*~

 ** Present Time **  
** Runway Offices **

_"Yes, I'm fine bobbsey, what on earth are you here in the first place? I thought you were going out?"_

_"I decided to change my mind." Caroline grinned, watching her unusually flushed Mom, turning eyes quizzically to the bathroom she'd just exited. "You sure you're not alone?"_

_"Yes, I'm sure!" Miranda responded much more faster than she'd have liked. She cleared her throat, moving around to her desk chair, god her whole body was shaking and felt like it was on fire._

_"Oookay." Caroline replied, looking from the closed bathroom door to her Mom. "Well, anyway, what I was saying is that I would love for us, you me and Cass, to have dinner tonight like you had wanted!"_

_Miranda looked up at her daughter. She raised an eyebrow. "What happened to your earlier plans that had you hurriedly leaving your dear old mother in Brooklyn?"_

_Caroline smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, look, sorry about that but it was important I swear!"_

Once Caroline had been long gone for about three minutes now, they were going to meet at Pastis for a dinner, Miranda looked to her closed bathroom door which had yet to be opened. She was glad because she wasn't sure what she would do if she were to see Andrea right now. It could either be a good or bad response and she didn't want to wait around to find out.

Grabbing her things she headed for the elevators and was about to turn a corner when she heard voices causing her to stop as her female employees continued chatting as they waited for the elevator.

"Did you know that Charlton is still fooling around with one of the Dragon Lady's daughters?"

"Oh my god yes, Mandy claimed that she saw them going into the closet together to make out!"

"I can't believe they would do that here!"

"I know, what if the Ice Queen herself had of seen?!"

They then laughed at this. "I think we'd all know if she had seen, all hell would break loose!" They laughed more loudly this time as the elevator doors dinged open and their heels were heard stepping inside.

"I wonder what she would think about her former first assistant seducing and having sex with her daughter?"

"Or daughters! Just imagine that!"

"Literally a twin sandwich! No way, Emily wouldn't know what to do with those two, I've seen them... they're feisty little bitches just like their Mom!"

"Oh god, I don't even want to think about what Charlton would do. She's obviously just as unpredictable as Miranda!"

The elevator doors closed then and Miranda stood staring at the metal doors as she tried to wrap her mind around what she had just heard. "Did I really just hear all of that?" She asked herself in the empty hall. Was her daughter shagging Emily just as she had expected? And would they really be that stupid to do that here, here of all places in the halls of her magazine establishment!

Shaking her head she stepped inside the other elevator the words from the clacker's still lingered in her mind. She had this nagging feeling that the words were true as were her own suspicions after hearing that familiar British voice yesterday, which could still be mistaken for someone else, but she was doubting it more now.

It honeslty shouldn't surprise her so much when she knew Caroline had a crush on Emily two years ago when the Brit first started working for her. Even so, this was a very serious and mature matter that she wondered if Caroline truly realised it, this wasn't just fun and sex because she wasn't even 21 yet and Emily could under the Federal Law still get charged if somehow they were to be found out in the public eye. She came to the decision that she would question Caroline about it tomorrow because she needed to know but couldn't bring it up tonight when it was her bobbsey's birthdays and they deserved nothing but an "awesome" night.

Besides, as she stood in the elevator, her body still buzzing with arousal and her face still flushed she knew that all that mattered right now was what had happened between her and Andrea. She had no idea what the hell she was going to do next. How was she supposed to face Andrea without picturing her in the shower? It was obvious, now more than ever, that the both of them were also going to have to have a talk tomorrow.

Sighing she rubbed at her temples tiredly as the elevator descended closer to the lobby. If she was to be honest entirely it was that she wanted to sleep a good solid sleep for the next 12 continuous hours!

~*~

 ** The Next Morning **  
** Elias-Clarke Publications **

When Andy entered the Runway floor she had no idea what she should expect with Miranda after she had put on such a show for her yesterday. What was someone supposed to say in her current situation?!

When she had got home last night she had gotten off once again to the thoughts of Miranda and thinking of what she had done for her, on show in such a way. It had been great, but it would be much more great if she could know what it would feel like to have Miranda's slender, elegant fingers touching her skin as she drove her closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy.

If she wasn't careful, she knew that she was going to come right then and there. She ran a hand, which was slightly shaking, through her hair and cast a quick glance into Miranda's office where she saw the older woman sitting at her desk as she flicked through photographs from yesterdays shoot. The editor arrived earlier before her and hasn't looked at her or asked for her once today and Andy hasn't had to nerve to speak to her either.

Knowing she had some accessories for Nigel to look at she collected the boxes and exited the area.

Upon hearing the clacking of Andrea's heels leaving the nearby area she looked up and watched as the young woman walked through the glass doors. She knew she needed to talk to Andrea about what happened last night but she honestly didn't even know where to begin when she knew how much she wanted to rip the brunettes clothes off and fuck her into oblivion just like she has wanted long before last night.

~*~

** That Afternoon **

"Andrea." Miranda called out softly, whether she liked it or not, she needed to face the woman.

Andy, hearing Miranda's voice she jumped in her chair. Oh god, she wants to see me, finally! Yet, she had no idea what the older woman was going to say. She placed her hands on her desk, took a few calming breaths, before she pushed herself up and entered Miranda's office. "Good morning, Miranda." She said, cheerful as always as if nothing had occurred out of the ordinary last night and flashed the older woman one of her million dollar smiles. She could do this, talk to Miranda without picturing the other woman as if she had been about to join her in the shower before Caroline had interrupted them.

"I need to ask you something. Sit." Miranda said, waving a hand towards one of the empty chairs in front of her desk, thinking it better to just get straight to the point instead of exchanging pleasantries with the young woman.

Andy's heart began to pound as she took a seat and gazed at the older woman. It was so obvious what they were about to speak of. "What is it that you need to ask me, Miranda?" she asked, thankful that her voice didn't give away any of the emotions that she was feeling.

Miranda watched the brunette with interest. Although Andrea was doing a very good job at hiding it, she could tell that she was nervous. as she was herself. "Yes. About Caroline and.. Emily Charlton." She heard herself saying instead, she couldn't find it in herself to speak about last night, to open up about what had happened.

Andy stared at Miranda for a couple of silent seconds. Wait. She didn't call me in here to talk to me about last night and how I fucked myself in front of her? Or how she asked me in here to fire me instead? Oh, thank god. I don't know what I would have done if the latter had of happened. I can't go a day without seeing you. She thought as she looked at Miranda. "Um, okay. What about them?" She asked, wondering why Miranda wants to ask her about her daughter and former first assistant.

"It has come to my attention that there are.. rumours going around that Emily is involved.. intimately.. with Caroline." Miranda said, carefully watching Andrea who's eyes widened at this new piece of information.

"You're serious?" Andy couldn't help but ask.

"Am I a person that makes a habit of joking about topics like these?" Miranda asked with a raised eyebrow to Andrea.

Andy shook her head. "No, you're not, I'm sorry. I'm just, wow, a little surprised by this. Are you sure she's with Caroline?"

"Well, that is why I'm asking you because I am not sure what to believe. Have you heard anything?" Miranda questioned the brunette.

"No, I've heard absolutely nothing." Andy honestly replied.

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Surely, you heard something while working with her?"

Andy shook her head. "We've never really been friendly, Miranda, she never told me anything about that private part of her life. For a long time I thought Emily and Serena were together intimately until Serena asked my Dad out!" she explained.

Miranda's eyes widened at those latter words, words she had no idea about. My god indeed!

"I'm sorry, Miranda, but I don't think I'll be that much help to you on this topic..."

Miranda sighed. She had expected this to happen, she had watched the two women while they were both assistants and knew they never really friendly, they got along because they had to like most of her assistants except for the rare few that bonded. She had just hoped that Andrea would have had at least heard something, anything, from Emily. "No," She shook her head. "You don't need to apologise, I will just have to speak to my daughter myself." she said, dreading the conversation. She was still wrapping her mind around it herself and she really didn't want to over react about it and cause her daughter to get upset or angry with her and storm out, but this conversation needed to happen whether they liked it or not.

Then Miranda thought of something else and she directed her eyes to rest upon Andrea again. "Did either of them.. ever.." she trailed off, not able to finish the sentence because the thought made her feel uncomfortable.

Andy eye's widened instantly at what she knew Miranda was trying to say. "Oh, Miranda, no. They've never tried anything on me before. I'd never allow it if it did happen, I swear." she said, hoping that Miranda believed her.

Miranda felt instantly better hearing the words and seeing the honesty in warm brown eyes. "Good." she nodded and studied the younger woman again before she turned away and glanced out the window to her right. "Thank you." she breathed, though she wasn't quite sure what she was thanking the young woman for.

Andy smiled at the barely spoken words that she had to lean forward to hear. "Miranda-" she sighed. "I'm here for you, anytime of the day or night, if you need to talk or ask me something." she smiled at Miranda's shocked expression and she nodded. "I mean it, if you need to talk, I'm here and no thanks is needed."

Miranda gazed at the woman who she desired and harboured strong feelings for. She wanted badly to be able to open up, let her guard down more than she already has since last night, and tell the woman her feelings, and her dreams, but she knew she needed more time to somehow find out whether Andrea would be there for her, always, before she let her walls down completely. A broken heart was the last thing she wanted. "That's all." she waved Andrea away.

Andy smiled at her before she stood and left the editors office to sit back at her desk wondering all about what Miranda had told her about Emily and Caroline but most importantly wondering when she could talk to Miranda about what happened last night and when they could finally act on their obvious urge of desire towards each other.

~*~

"Miranda's in the shittiest mood and is going to be arriving at any minute." Mandy, the make-up artist for Miranda Priestly said as she poked her head into Emily's little office area, looking at her quizzically, smirking because she knew her dirty little secret.

"What?" Emily nearly yelled. "No, no! She can't be. I haven't even gotten everything ready for the Run-through yet!" she said and began frantically moving around her office getting together everything she needed. "She's not supposed to be here for another hour." she looked around, searching her desk, and could not find the accessories needed to show Miranda for the Vera Wang shoot. "Oh my god, this cannot be happening!" she said, hysterical now. "Miranda is going to kill me!" she said before she picked up her cell and left the department as fast as her black Louis Vuitton heels would allow. She needed those accessories before the Run-through and she hoped Jocelyn knew where they were.

"Good luck!" Mandy said to the English woman's retreating back before she clacked her way over to the ladies room knowing she wouldn't get the chance to pee once Miranda arrived.

Just then, Caroline entered the empty beauty department. She looked around the room before she made her way quietly towards Emily's office. She knew Emily didn't exactly like it when she showed up unexpectedly where anyone could see her, but she had to see the older woman and tell her how she felt, whatever the consequences.

She frowned when she looked inside Emily's working area and saw it was empty. She walked into the office and smiled when she could smell Emily's perfume as it lingered in the air. She looked around, taking in everything, the messy desk, empty Starbucks cups scattered around the room, she picked up a piece of paper with Emily's familiar scrawl of writing on it with things that she needed to get done.

When she put the piece of paper down she caught sight of a sketched drawing underneath a few scattered papers. Curiosity getting the better of her, she slid it out from under everything and she found herself staring at a sketched drawing of herself. "Wow." she breathed. She knew that Emily could draw, but she had never seen any of her sketches so didn't know she was this amazing at it. It wasn't surprising to her though that Emily had a talent for drawing because the woman put so much talent and dedication into everything else she did in her life.

What was in the left hand corner of the drawing made her heart skip a beat. There was a love heart drawn and inside the words MINE was written in bold writing. Caroline ran her thumb over it and smiled widely. She was definitely Emily's for as long as the 25 year old wanted her. Forever, hopefully. She thought, grinning widely.

"Caroline?"

Caroline heard her mothers voice from behind her and she jumped in shock. She quickly pushed other work documents and shoot photos atop the sketch of herself before she spun around to see her mother standing in the door way of Emily's office just watching her. "Mom!" she squeaked. She cleared her throat. "Hi! I was just looking for you."

Miranda had entered the beauty department expecting to see how Emily was doing with the accessories and had been a little shocked to see Caroline standing in the English woman's office. "Mm. I'm sure you were." she said and continued to stare at her daughter. There was no doubt to it that she was here instead to see Emily. Well, at least she didn't need to confront her daughter about it now. "My office. Now." she said a little icily.

Caroline stared at her Mom in shock at the Dragon Lady tone before she swallowed hard. She chanced a quick look around the office that belonged to the woman she was in love with, before she high tailed it past her mother and out of the beauty department. "Fuck!" She was totally busted!

As Miranda followed her daughter down the halls of Runway towards her office she tried to gather her thoughts. She wanted to talk about this calmly with Caroline, but wasn't sure she would be able to.

Caroline pushed open the heavy glass doors that led to her mothers office and she stopped when she saw Andy sitting at the desk. Great. She's going to over hear. Just great!

"What are you stopping for? Hurry up, I don't have all day!" Miranda said to Caroline.

Caroline sighed and continued the rest of the way into her mothers office.

Andy watched the young girl enter with her Mom's office with the woman trailing after her and her eyes widened slightly as she realised that the rumours must be true if Caroline was here and why Miranda looked so angry. The older woman didn't even look at her as she walked briskly past her desk.

Part of her felt sorry for Caroline with the inevitable conversation she was no doubt going to have.

"Close the doors." Miranda said as she walked past her daughter and sat at her desk.

Andy's eyes widened, it was the first time since she's been working here that those doors have been closed, oh she felt for Caroline but also the love of her life in this situation.

Caroline turned and closed the doors before she faced her mother again.

Miranda pointed to the chair in front of her. "Sit."

Caroline swallowed and sat down.

The room was awkwardly silent until Miranda broke it. "Would you like to explain to me why you were in Emily's office?" she questioned.

"Like I said, I came to see you and I was looking for you." Caroline replied. "When I couldn't find you in your office I asked some drop dead gorgeous clacker where you were and she pointed me in that direction."

"The direction which happened to be Emily's office?" Miranda shook her head at her daughter. She despised lying and hated that her daughter was lying to her. "You aren't telling the truth."

"I am. I swear!" Caroline replied, trying once again.

Miranda laughed. "I'm your mother Caroline, you should know that I can see straight through you, I can see the fear in your eyes."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Caroline said softly before looking at the carpet where she saw a small stain. "You should really get rid of that stain." she murmured.

Miranda ignored her daughter words. "You know exactly what I am talking about."

Caroline closed her eyes and remained silent. Please don't ask me about her.

"I know that you're... having relations... with Emily." Miranda said.

Caroline looked at her Mom, wide eyed.

Miranda nodded. "You're not to see her again... in this building."

Caroline had been about to jump out of the chair, to tell her Mom to get fucked, that she can't control who she sees until her Mom's words registered. "What?"

"Well, you're clearly fond of her, have been for a while now I know, and I know I obviously can't stop you from seeing her." Miranda said, remaining silent after those words.

Caroline nodded. "Okay." she watched her Mom closely. "Are you mad with me?"

"No. Just go." Miranda needed her daughter to leave so she could get her thoughts under control. She watched as her youngest left her office, glad she had finally been up front about Caroline's situation, but was still so afraid her bobbsey may get hurt in the future by one Emily Charlton.

Watching as Caroline left the office area Andy stood from her desk and walked towards Miranda's office, and hesitantly stepped inside. "Is everything okay?"

"No, please go away." I can't let you see me like this. Miranda thought, turning away from the brunette so she wouldn't see her tears from her daughter having grown up to the pint she had fallen in love, or at least thought she had, to a woman much older than her. This scared Miranda so much because she didn't want Caroline to be left heartbroken if and when Emily decided to leave her.

"Miranda?" Andy said softly, her heart clenching at seeing Miranda so upset. She hadn't seen Miranda like this since that night in Paris. "Miranda, talk to me."

Miranda took a deep breath, wiped her eyes, before she turned around. She stared at Andrea's beautiful, compassionate face. "Call James, let him know we'll be there in half an hour. Tell him if his designs aren't to my standards then he can forget designing for me because my deal with him will be done for good!"

"Yes, of course, Miranda." Andy replied. "i'll do that right now."

Miranda gave a nod of her head and she flicked her wrist for Andrea to leave. She entered her bathroom and stared at herself. She had so many questions about her daughter being with Emily. She sighed. How on earth had this happened without her even knowing about it? She would get the answers she wanted soon enough.

She picked up her make-up bag and fixed up her face a little, before she exited the bathroom. "Did you call him?" she asked as she walked briskly past Andrea's desk.

"Yes, Miranda. He's already waiting for us." Andy replied.

"Good. We're leaving now." Miranda replied and opened the glass doors.

Andy quickly picked up her bag and cell, grabbed Miranda's coat and bag also and clacked after the older woman. She entered the elevator with Miranda, an okay rule between them that she was allowed to join the older woman since the last and only visit to James Holts show room which this felt so similar, and of course the silence got to her. She turned to Miranda. "If you ever need to talk about anything, you know I'm here." she said softly.

Miranda kept her head held high and looked straight ahead at her reflection in the metal doors. This wasn't the time or place to let her guard down around Andrea, but she knew she would soon. "Thank you." she murmured just as the doors opened and she stepped outside, gliding quickly past clacker's and models that cleared the path instantly for her.

They were met by Roy where he waited with the towncar. He held open the door for Miranda who slid inside, and Andrea quickly made her way around to the other door and joined Miranda inside the warm car as they headed towards Jame's Holts studio.

~*~

Inside the car was silent while they were stuck in busy New York traffic. Miranda watched through her window as people hurried past, walking in between the idle cars to get to the other side of the street. She had thoughts of her daughter and Emily and then there was thoughts of her and Andrea swirling around her mind when the brunette beauty was sitting practically right next to her with Roy up front impatiently waiting to be able to get into the next lane.

"Come on, open up for me!" Roy muttered, looked over his shoulder past the both of them, taking his moment as he swiftly and quickly pulled the Mercedes into the lane which was a very, very close call Miranda noted. She watched as her drivers hands gripped the wheel, he knew it to.

"I need a cigarette." she heard Roy mutter once again as the rock music of Queen, her favourite also, continued playing in Roy's ear buds to give her privacy.

She knew that she would need to do some damage control with Caroline. The last ting Miranda wanted was Caroline to leave just so she could be with Emily. Miranda was, she admitted, happy for her daughter and wanted to tell her that.

It would have to wait though, because first she needed to have a discussion with Andrea.

"It's rude to stare, you know." Andy said, smirking, before she could help herself.

Miranda's heart began to pound as she realised she had been staring at the brunette beauty who had been writing in her journal who was now looking at her. How on earth did she know I was watching her? She asked herself in wonder.

Andy just grinned like the Cheshire cat at having felt Miranda staring at her. She knew the older woman was attracted to her and she was just waiting for the right moment to make her move. She turned to journal, finished her last words, before looking back to Miranda who was again staring out the window as if trying to ignore her once again. She wanted to laugh softly. She knew this couldn't go on for much longer as she let her eyes trail down the older woman, over her perfect breasts, and down her legs where her eyes stopped on perfect pale skin that was the woman's thigh where her skirt had hitched up in her current sitting position.

Andy's breath caught at the tantalising flesh. Her eyes lingered on it before she looked back up over Miranda's stomach, to stop on the older woman's breasts that she wished weren't covered by couture and had to stop herself from moaning at the sight of te breasts and how they looked with the small peak of cleavage showing. The brunette continued moving her eyes upwards, she took in Miranda's slender neck that was tilted towards the window and she felt herself growing wet.

As if on it's own accord, her right hand began inching closer and closer to the spot between her legs. She stopped her hand on her thigh, so close to wet folds that desperately needed to be touched.

Without caring anymore, she pressed two fingers against her clit through her pants and began rubbing. She looked over to Miranda again who was still oblivious to what she was doing. Miranda had proved that she liked to watch and she was curious to see what the older woman's reaction would be today.

Andy whimpered so, so softly as "Radio GaGa" played in Roy's ear buds. She needed more contact, not just over her pants, but she couldn't for obvious reasons.

Miranda was always hyper-aware of her surroundings, and the slight rustle of fabric had caused her to pause, but not too much. She chanced a glance at the brunette and almost moaned at what she saw the woman was doing. She was aroused, and was touching herself again right next to her as if she wasn't going to see, but she knew the brunette beauty wanted her to.

All the memories from last night came flooding back to her and Miranda had to take several deep breathes to control herself. Now she had more memories to add to the collection that was forming in her mind as she tried to stare straight ahead and not pay attention to her assistant.

When she heard Andrea's breath quicken, Miranda closed her eyes and she felt herself growing extremely aroused.

Andy turned to look at Miranda, she could tell by the way Miranda looked and was breathing that she knew what she was doing.

The sound of the woman's jeans being unzipped made Miranda look out of the corner of her eye at Andrea and she nearly moaned again as she watched the woman rubbing frantically at herself through her silk lingerie.

Miranda leaned forward and pressed the button for the privacy screen and once it was up, she turned to look Andrea directly in her eyes.

Oh god, the look in Miranda's eyes was so intense more than yesterday. Andy sank back into the seat, not able to hide a low moan any longer as she moved her fingers up and down through her wet folds.

Miranda's eyes looked down at Andrea's fingers as the brunette rubbed at herself frantically. Miranda felt herself getting wetter by the minute. She watched as the young woman stiffened, arching her lower body, and came with a long moan, her eyes never leaving her's.

Once Andy came down from her climax the car fell quiet, except for the sounds of both of their deep breathing from the intensity of the moment they had been in.

Miranda turned her head away and tried to get her quickened heart under control and her breathing back to normal. She saw that they were getting closer to James' but as hard as she tried she couldn't get over what had happened.

The brunette gasped when she pulled her fingers out from her lingerie and Miranda closed her eyes at the delicious sounds Andrea made. She watched from the corner of her eyes as Andrea laid the back of her hand on-top of her right leg and Miranda was able to see the two glistening fingers with the woman's arousal. It nearly made Miranda whimper and it was all she could do to not grab the that hand and lick Andrea's fingers clean, tasting the woman's arousal, her mouth salivated at the mere thought.

Andrea looked at her then in that moment, their eyes connecting once more.

"Say something, anything." Andy whispered, encouraging Miranda who was obviously nervous about this next step in their relationship.

Miranda, however, said nothing as she leaned forward and plucked a Kleenex tissue out of it's box, and handed it to Andrea like it was the most normal thing. "Mm. I think I will go with the second dress James showed me in his sketches." she said, more to herself than the brunette who was quietly wiping her fingers. She wanted nothing more for her own fingers to delve deeply into the brunettes pussy but now wasn't the time to get into any of that. She sighed in annoyance. "Call Simone and let her know I have already confirmed the decision of Jame's first ideas for the next shoot." she wasn't exactly happy which what she'd seen but she knew from the budget cuts decisions needed to be made before she'd even seen the designs in person.

Andy nodded wordlessly, still not sure what she should say or do, so she sat slightly slumped against the seat and stared at the back of the seat in front of her swallowing hard.

When the car pulled up out in front of the building to James Holts Andy watched silently as Miranda collected her belongings. Just as the woman was about to step out of the car she stopped her by grabbing her softly by the wrist. She hadn't expected to do this, but she was acting out of impulse right now, her hormones running wild. "Wait." she breathed.

Miranda stopped at the feeling of Andrea's hand on her skin. Her hand was so soft and warm, it was a feeling she always wanted to feel. She soon relaxed into the touch, and turned to stare at the young woman. She raised an eyebrow at the brunette who again stared wordlessly at her.

"Um-" Andy said, all of a sudden not sure what to say, as her brain had seemed to stop working. She looked from Miranda's eyes, to her lips, and then back to her eyes and before she knew what she was doing she lunged forward, both her hands coming to rest either side of Miranda's face.

They stared at each other silently, their eyes not wavering, before Andy moved forward, closing the rest of the distance, and kissed Miranda.

It was a soft, hesitant kiss, and it didn't last for long because Andy pulled back wanting to see and hear what the older woman was thinking.

Miranda sat stock still, having felt those beautiful red full lips on her own, she was speechless, it felt amazing and she wanted to feel it again and so this time she lunged forward, causing Andrea to fall backwards against the car door as their mouths clashed together in a feverish kiss.

Andy moaned into the kiss unable to believe this was actually happening. "I've wanted this, you, for so long." she breathed.

All Miranda could do in reply was whimper and continue to kiss Andrea.

~*~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the delay in this story. I can only hope you like it. I"m not exactly happy with it but it's the best I've been able to come up with. Any and all mistakes are my own.

~*~  
**The Upper East Side**  
**Priestly Townhouse**  
**That Night**  
**8PM**

Miranda stood in the kitchen as she prepared dinner for herself and her girls who were currently up in their rooms doing whatever it is they do after a long and busy day at Medical School.

Her mind was still trying to comprehend the fact that her youngest daughter had grown up so fast to the point she not only had a girlfriend who she believed she loved but was so confident in her feelings that she seduced and took to bed her Mom's former assistant.

As much as it had taken her by surprise she knew she shouldn't have when she has known about Caroline's fantasy crush over Emily ever since the British redhead began working for her a little over a year ago. She could see the attraction, she wasn't blind, however she was concerned about it.

There were so many things that could go wrong but she had to trust in Emily that she has the right intentions for Caroline. If not she surely knows she would have the scathing Dragon Lady to deal with during the aftermath of a break-up.

Sighing and knowing she needed to have more faith in Emily she stared down at the sauce on the stove she was stirring. It was coming along nicely, just like Cara had told her to make it, and it was smelling heavenly.

The sound of vibration cut through the silence of the room. Her phone was on the counter next to the stove so it hadn't come from her Motorola. Looking around she saw Caroline's blackberry HipTop on the counter beside the small wine wrack.

She guessed that her daughter had left it in here by accident when she had come in for a snack before dinner. Thinking nothing of it she turned back to the stove and watched as the sauce began bubbling for a couple of minutes when the HipTop vibrated again and again.

Knowing she shouldn't but curiosity getting the better of her she went over to the phone and plucked it up from the counter.

There were 3 missed calls, one unknown and the other two were from Emily. Then there was a text message from Emily. She read the words on the screen.

I'm sorry that I haven't been answering your calls, I'll explain everything to you when I see you, I'll be across the road of the townhouse in 10 minutes. I hope you'll be waiting, I'm missing you so much baby I want you every second of every hour xx

Not really needing to know those latter details Miranda scrunched her nose up at all what it meant. Shaking her head, as if trying to rid her mind of it, she placed the phone in her pocket.

Not one for prying in either of her daughters privacy, more than she has just done, she felt slightly guilty. She turned back to her sauce which was simmering away nicely, it was nearly done, as was the pasta that needed to soften for a few more moments.

Leaving the kitchen she headed up to the third floor and stepped inside Caroline's half opened door. She looked over to the bed where her daughter was laying, laptop on her stomach as something played on the screen through her ear buds.

Walking in closer to Caroline the redhead realised she wasn't alone anymore and pulled out one of her earbuds, pausing pause on whatever was playing on the HP laptop.

"Dinner ready? I'm starved!"

"Oh please, you're not withering away!" Miranda responded, rolling her eyes, sitting on the edge of Caroline's bed and pulled out her daughters phone, handing it to her. "You left this in the kitchen. I couldn't help but see a message from Emily."

"Oh. Thanks." Caroline replied, taking the blackberry, looking at the screen.

Expecting her daughter's face to have light up at the message but it didn't caused Miranda to frown. "Everything okay, bobbsey?"

"Yeah, it will be." Caroline replied, hoping for the best, but she had no idea what Emily was thinking and feeling over what had happened yesterday.

Miranda nodded, remaining quiet.

"How much longer until dinner?"

"I can have it on the table in fifteen minutes." Miranda said, looking to the blackberry. "Which gives you plenty of time to talk to Emily."

Caroline chewed the inside of her lip. "Look, about that, I really didn't mean to lie to you. You know I hate lying, but I... I honestly didn't know how you were going to react."

"I might be the feared Dragon Lady in the fashion world but I am not a fire breathing monster here, with you and Cassidy, I'm your mother and I just thought you felt comfortable with telling me anything."

"I am!" Caroline quickly said, reaching for her Mom's hand. "Truly, I am, but I... It's Emily and she's 6 years older than me, and I was worried, really worried that you would tell me to stop seeing her and I... I couldn't bare the thought of that because I knew what I would do if that happened, I would turn on you and still be with Emily because my feelings are so strong for her, and as much as I love you I'm madly and deeply in love with Emily and I couldn't stand the thought of not being with her all because you don't want me to be."

Miranda smiled, squeezing Caroline's hand. "And Emily feels the same way?" she asked, ignoring the previous words, because she honestly wasn't sure how she would have reacted if she had of found out about this sooner.

"Yes."

"You truly believe that?"

"Yes I know she loves me just as much, Mom, and I know you might not understand why I have fallen for her when she is a crazy hormonal hot headed bitch obsessed with Runway, colourful over the top eye shadow and cheese cubes and diet fads but she is my crazy hormonal hot headed bitch and I wouldn't have her any other way."

Miranda sighed, but she smiled. "I worry, for good reason, about your relationship. You're still so young, Caroline"

"I know I'm young and you're probably thinking I'm just being delusional or something but I know I'm not and I know how I feel and that I want to be with Emily for the rest of my life. It's not just sex for me, or Emily, it's real. What we have is real."

"I'm just so afraid of you getting your heart broken."

Caroline nodded. "I know, and I understand, but believe me when I say I know Emily won't do that to me."

"Why is she saying she's sorry and that you haven't spoken to each other since yesterday?"

Caroline waved her words away. "It's just silliness, nothing that is anything for you to worry about." she squeezed her Mom's hand. "Please tell me that you're okay with this, that you will try your best to accept Emily as my girlfriend?"

"All I ever want for you and Cassidy is to be happy and if you truly believe that's with Emily then who am I to step in the way of that. You're 19 now, sweetheart, I can't tell you what to do anymore and who to share your heart and bed with all I can do is be here for you, to give you advice, to be a shoulder for you to cry on, to love and support you always."

"Even if you found out if I did something that people consider to be sinful?"

Miranda snorted. "I would be the most hypocritical bitch on this planet then if I judged you for doing something sinful when I have made many sinful choices in my past."

"Oooh, sounds juicy!" Caroline grinned.

"Maybe." Miranda smirked, standing from the bed but not before kissing Caroline's forehead. "But you, my sweet Caroline, will never know! I love you no matter what."

"I love you too, Mommy." Caroline said, closing her laptop and putting it on the empty spot next to her.

"Now that we've had that conversation once you have yours with Emily, which might I add you don't have to do out on the cold street, please invite her in for dinner. I would like to get to know the Emily that you know." Miranda replied and at her words her daughters face lit up beautifully and it made her heart flutter. "But before you do can you tell Cassidy that dinner will be ready soon, I need to get back down to the stove."

"Yeah, will do."

Nodding Miranda began leaving the room.

"Hey Cass!" Caroline yelled.

"What?!"

"Dinner will be served in 15 minutes!"

"Sweet!" Cassidy called back.

Miranda looked back at Caroline.

"what?" The redhead asked. "I did what you said, I informed her, and now I need to go see my girlfriend."

Miranda laughed, shaking her head. She supposed even though they didn't seem like teenagers anymore they still were. Along with the reminder of this was Caroline's forever messy room that could never stay clean for more than three days. Even so, she wouldn't have Caroline any other way. Cassidy on the other hand was much more like her when it came to personality and keeping everything neat and tidy with a touch of obsessive compulsiveness.

Walking back into the kitchen she saw that her sugo had been simmering along nicely and it would be ready for Cara's home made spaghetti to be tossed through with some shaved Parmesan and basil placed on top. This was her daughters and her own favourite meal and they had it every Thursday night even though it meant longer work outs in the morning with Cassidy and Caroline being very precise with their fitness and how they both desired to look. Cassidy merely wanted to be exercised and healthy but she also wanted a toned stomach where her mirror image sister wanted "wicked sick guns and a killer six pack!" her youngest daughters words echoed in her mind causing her to laugh softly.

Picking up the wooden spoon she tried some of the sugo and it wasn't as good as how Cara made it, there was always something lacking when Miranda recreated one of her Italian house keepers meals, but it was still delicious and she hummed her own appraisal for giving it a go cooking the sauce.

Picking up her phone she flipped it open and looked at the screen to see she had a missed call from Jocelyn, Amanda her personal make-up artist and Runway employee, and Andrea. Her body buzzed at seeing the brunettes name. The younger woman had left a voice message.

"Hey, ah hi, Miranda I was just calling to see... see how you are... after today. I would really like to talk to you... please call me when you can. I can't stop thinking about you."

Miranda closed her eyes at that delicious voice, more delicious than the sauce she'd just had, as the memories of what happened earlier today came flooding straight back to her.

_Continuing to kiss Andrea she moaned into the brunettes plump lips. She heard herself moaning as that familiar tremble of desire went through her when she thought of her assistant this way . She had so many feelings swirling around her body unable to believe her dreams were becoming true._

_However when she felt Andrea's hands go up underneath her blouse she froze, stopping the heated kiss, pulling away from Andrea as the younger woman whimpered at the loss of feeling her on her own mouth._

_Staring at Andrea with glazed over eyes, her heart racing and her pussy a pool of wetness, just like how the brown orbs stared back at her and knowing how wet Andrea would also be, how much she wanted to put her hand into those jeans and La Perla underwear and slide her fingers up into Andrea curling them in the way the brunette wanted so clearly from her and fuck her into oblivion. she swallowed hard but as much as she wanted that she couldn't._

_Clearing her throat Miranda sat back in the chair where she'd originally been sitting breathing in and out deeply trying to collect herself. She shouldn't have done that. Not where they currently were, but also because she was so nervous about going to such places with Andrea._

_Letting out a shaky breath she reached for the door handle. "Go back to Runway. You're needed more there than here at Jame's." and with those words she stepped out of the car without looking back._

_"Miranda." Andrea had tried to stop her, but she ignored the woman, hurrying out of the car._

Gripping the edge of the bench top Miranda could growl with how wrongly she had treated that whole situation. She had left Andrea in such a state after such a beautiful moment without speaking to her.

Unable to believe she was in such a dilemma with her delectable her one and only assistant she turned the stove off before heading upstairs to get herself dressed into different attire for dinner with the very real possibility of Emily joining them. That in itself was going to be an experience and one Miranda wished wasn't tonight when she already had so much going on in her mind.

Scratching her forehead softly as she yawned she began making her way up the staircase as she took out her phone and dialed Jocelyn's number calling the other woman back hoping she had a better idea than earlier to tell her.

~*~

Caroline pulled on her coat and held it tightly around herself as she headed out into the night where there was snow softly falling. She instantly spotted Emily standing by the tree near Farrow&Ball opposite the house.

Emily looked up at the sound of the front door closing and she stood to attention, watching as Caroline crossed the quiet road.

"Hey you." Caroline softly said, stopping in front of her girlfriend.

"Hey." Emily replied, however couldn't quite look Caroline in the eye, she was still being tormented from her thoughts over what had happened yesterday with Cassidy. She hated so much that it happened yet here she was and she had to deal with it and hope that she and Caroline came out from it without heartache. "There's something I have to tell you and you're not going to like it."

Caroline nodded. "I know about what happened. You can stop looking so bloody worried. Cassidy told me as soon as I got home last night."

Emily opened her mouth, but nothing came out, she honestly didn't know what she should say and for her this was quite the first. She always had something witty and snooty to come up with her British humour being very impeccable and on point for the most part. She rarely ever faltered in a moment like now when confronted with something difficult however she knew she had to say something. "Caroline, you have to know and believe me please when I say that I had absolutely no clue that it was Cassidy, I had no reason to believe it wasn't you. For what I knew I thought Cassidy was straight!"

"She's not into labeling herself." Caroline replied, continuing to look at her girlfriend. "And just so you know, I believe you, so seriously you've got to stop looking worried. You know I don't like it when I see you like this."

"I know." Emily looked at Caroline quizzically. "Why aren't you angry?"

Caroline laughed. "I am, but..." she shrugged, throwing her hands up. "Cassidy's my sister, my twin sister, and no matter what she does I can never, ever, stay mad or upset with her. I'm so in love with her and I get that's weird for me to say-"

"It's not." Emily cut her off. "I don't think so anyway, I wish I could have experienced growing up with a sister like that."

Caroline smiled, continuing. "Because of my extremely complex feelings for Cassidy I can't find it in myself to have any malice towards her when I know she didn't mean to set out to hurt me when she loves me to the moon and back, and she didn't want to hurt you or put you in this difficult situation, she's just... she's dealing with so many emotions right now, and I'm... I'm concerned for her."

Emily watched Caroline closely. She was overcome by just how mature the bloody girl was. "You're dealing with this much better than I would be."

"If she weren't my sister, then sure, I would be going absolutely berserk for what Cassidy did but I also know she didn't do it to anger you or I. It's hard for me to explain the relationship she and I have, but... she's finding it so, so hard to start living her own life without me constantly by her side. I know how she feels because I feel the same but I know that it's the right thing for us to do. We can't forever depend on each other in more ways than one, it's not natural. I'm meant to live this life as my own person, you know, and I feel so guilty for even just saying that when she's up there right now-" she looked up to the third floor of the house. "And she's struggling so much with so many different things and there's not much I can do about it."

"You could be, I would understand." Emily replied, encouraging Caroline to be there for her sister.

"I could." Caroline nodded. "But I would revolt back into the teen aged girl I used to be and I... I don't want that anymore. I want to be here, in the present, with you." Caroline reached forward and cupped Emily's face. "You're the one I want to be with and I can easily forget about what you did yesterday because you weren't to know it wasn't me. I know how convincing Cass and I can be when it comes to impersonating each other. We still do it to Mom all the time and she hates it, it drives her crazy." she laughed softly as did Emily. "Which brings me to this next topic... I would love nothing more for you to come in and get to know Cassidy and my Mom the way I do. We're together and have been for over a year now so... so don't you think it's time we finally make this next step?" she asked, stepping closer to the older woman. "Will you come and have dinner with my family and me?"

Emily visibly swallowed hard. "Now?" she squeaked, looking up to the townhouse.

It was then that Miranda quickly stepped away from the window as she took one more look at the pair down on the street who seem to be having quite the heart to heart moment.

Clearing her throat she walked out of the second floor lounge room and headed back down to the kitchen to begin serving dinner.

"Why not?" Caroline asked, smiling, gazing lovingly at Emily wanting desperately to kiss her. "I don't want us to hide what we have anymore."

Emily began shaking with nerves now. "Why do I get the feeling there's something you haven't told me..."

Caroline bit the inside of her lip. "Because there is... I haven't mentioned yet that I showed up at Runway today to talk to you about this Cassidy situation, you know how impatient I can get, and I was running on impulse. I needed to know what you were thinking but, well, you weren't in your office and Mom walked in to see me there... she put two and two together... but apparently she already had before today."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"Only Cassidy and Jane. They wouldn't tell anyone."

Emily rubbed at her eyes. "We've been so careful."

"I know." Caroline nodded. "But somehow people found out at Runway. Rumours have been circulating." She said, feeling Emily freeze up in her arms.

"My colleagues at Runway know without my knowledge?"

"Yes." Caroline replied, not at all knowing what response she would garner.

"Oh my god, this isn't happening." Emily said, reaching out to the nearby tree to keep herself standing upright. "Bloody hell, Caroline!" She covered her mouth, staring at the fellow redhead. "How did this happen?"

"I honestly don't know." Caroline replied. "But it's going to be okay."

"No, no, how am I supposed to go into work tomorrow when I know nearly every one is staring at me knowing about how I'm sleeping with Miranda Priestly's daughter like it's this dirty little secret!"

"Because it literally has been our dirty little secret." Caroline replied, continuing to speak. "And it has been verrrry dirty." She grinned, laughing softly, trying to lighten the mood but it wasn't working.Her girlfriend was far too worked up.

"This all way too much for me to handle right now!" Emily hysterically said. "I need to go!"

Caroline swallowed, watching Emily panic, feeling as if she already knew there was nothing she could do about this situation right now. A sudden feeling of uncertainty began to set in. "Are we okay?"

"Yes, don't be an idiot!" Emily huffed, looking at her. "I just... I need time, time to process all of this, and I can't come in for dinner as much as I might have wanted to moments before."

"Okay." Caroline whispered. "Then let me come with you. We don't have to talk. I just want to be there for you."

"And you are, you're always there for me, here-" Emily touched her heart. "Always, nothing is changing that, I just need tonight on my own. Please."

Caroline closed her mouth. She nodded. "Of course. Run yourself a nice soothing bath and have a wine with one of those cheese platters you love creating." she grinned, playfully nudging Emily.

"My god, how are you so bloody mature." Emily said, looking back into Caroline's eyes with absolute awe and wonder, voicing her earlier thoughts, she admired the girl so much and her heart was bursting with so much pride and... love. Yes, she has fallen in love, and it scared the bloody shit out of her! "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay." Caroline smiled and was so, so glad when Emily closed the tiny space between them and felt the Brit's lips on hers. She moaned softly into the kiss, wishing she could do much more than kiss her lips, as their mouths moved in their beautiful way until they slowly pulled apart when they remembered they were on the street. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Emily smiled, nodding, as she ran her fingers down Caroline's cheek before dropping her hand and beginning to slowly walk away to where the town car was parked around the corner waiting for her. "Bye."

"Bye." Caroline whispered, watching Emily turn around and walk the short distance to the corner, the Brit gave her one last look, before disappearing from sight. She smiled, so glad and grateful that everything was still perfection between them, and began heading back inside where it was nice and warm.

~*~  
  
**Runway Offices**

Andy, who's chin had been resting in the palm of her hand as she dozed, jolted fully awake when she heard the sound of a vacuum cleaner down the hall. She looked around and the semi-darkened room before she looked at the clock on her computer screen. 11:15. She looked at the desk and noticed that Mike hadn't dropped the book off yet, it never took this long for the mock-up to be completed. Shit. Where the hell is it? She looked beside and underneath the desk in case it had somehow fallen off, but saw it nowhere.

Beginning to panic now, she stood and left the office and headed towards the department where the book was done. She pushed the doors open and saw Mike at one of the glass tables. "Mike, have you got the book?" she asked.

The blonde looked up at her, shaking his head. "No, Jocelyn came by earlier to get it, told me that Miranda had asked her to deliver it instead." he said with a shrug before turning to what he had been doing before Andy had barged on in.

"What?" Andy asked, though he wasn't paying attention now. What the hell? "Oh no, you've got to be kidding me!" Andy said, before she turned and left to get her things again, lost in her thoughts. Miranda had Jocelyn deliver the book because she is avoiding me! Andy couldn't believe this. Miranda was avoiding her! All because of what happened today and the older woman obviously doesn't know how to move forward from their intense and beautiful, very intimate, moment where their lips had met in a ferociously steamy kiss. She needed to talk to Miranda, but she wasn't answering her phone and she knew that it was too late to just show up at Miranda's house unexpectedly so she would have to wait until the morning. At least it would give her time to get her thoughts together.

With an extremely annoyed sigh, she turned off her computer, wrapped herself snuggly in her coat before she grabbed her bag and left the office for another day.

~*~

 ** Later **  
** 12:30AM **

Miranda closed the book with a relieved sigh. It hadn't been that bad with hardly any errors, it had just been a long day and was going to be an even longer day tomorrow. She sat back in her chair and rubbed tiredly at her eyes. She looked up at the ceiling and listened to the quiet house.

Tomorrow was also the day where she would have to stop playing the avoidance game and talk to Andrea about all that has been going on between them.

For now she closed her eyes and let herself remember how it felt to finally kiss Andrea, how those soft, oh so soft lips danced with hers perfectly in the most sexy, passionate kiss she's ever experienced. She wanted so much more from the brunette beauty but she wasn't sure if that was a good idea or a bad idea. There were a lot of things to take into consideration.

Sighing she finished her glass of whisky before she stood and shut off the lights and began heading down the hallway and up the staircase. It was time for her to crawl into bed and get another nights rest to face another day in the never ending fashion world.

However as she was settling into her bed she heard a sniffle in the door way and she looked up at Cassidy who was standing hesitantly just inside her bedroom as if wondering if she should come in or not.

"Bobbsey?" Miranda asked, instantly noticing her oldest was visibly upset, which concerned her. "Oh, sweetheart, what is it? What's wrong?" She asked, pulling up the duvet for her daughter to join her.

Cassidy did so, quickly moving through the room, and climbing into her Mom's bed. She cuddled into her Mom straight away and continued crying softly.

"Oh my baby." Miranda whispered, completely unsure as to why her girl was crying, but held her tight and kissed her forehead.

"I did something really bad!" Cassidy whispered, a sob escaping her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Miranda asked, looking to her daughter who stared at her now, and the tearful eyes broke her heart. "I'm sure whatever it is isn't as bad as you think."

"I did something that could have ruined Caroline's relationship with me. Our sisterly bond could have been shattered after one stupid, idiotic, impulsive moment I thought was a good thing to do at the time." Cassidy said, laughing at how stupid she was. "As soon as I did it, I felt disgusting, and I hated myself for it. I told Caroline, and she says she's okay with it, but I... I don't know how true she is being. What if she decides to wake up in the next couple of days and she's so mad with me to the point she doesn't want to be around me anymore? I couldn't bare that Mom I couldn't bare it at all. I love her so much, she is my whole life!"

Oh my goodness, her daughter was absolutely distraught, and all Miranda could do was hold Cassidy tight and hope she would be able to help improve the dark mood her daughter has fallen deeply into and help come up with a solution with her to fix whatever the situation that has happened.

"I can't live without her." Cassidy cried, burrowing her head further into her Mom's shoulder, she hated crying like this and scaring her Mom but she had no idea what to do and no one else to talk to because the one person she would always turn to without a doubt is Caroline but of course after fucking things up she didn't know what was going to happen between her and her sister when they've barely spoken two words together all day, dinner tonight had been awful.

"Are you able to elaborate on what you did that you believe will ave Caroline wake up hating you so much to the point she will never want to see you again?" Miranda asked, not at all believing her daughter could have done something so terrible for it to reach the point of Caroline never wanting to see her sister again, but she supposed that was because she was a woman of hope and faith and always gave her girls the benefit of the doubt in such circumstances.

"I can't." Cassidy said, wiping her tears, and Miranda was relieved to see that her daughter was starting to calm down after getting what she said off her chest even though Miranda still had no idea what has gotten her eldest so worked up in the first place.

"You know I would never judge you, sweetheart, you can tell me absolutely anything. I'm your mother, that's what I am here for, to love you unconditionally."

Cassidy dryly laughed. "If only you knew some of the things I've done, I doubt you'd say those words."

Miranda shook her head, staring at her daughter, rubbing her fingers along Cassidy's cheek. "I mean it, Cassidy, truly. You and Caroline are the loves of my life and I would do anything for you and in turn love you no matter what. Nothing could make me judge eiter of you."

Cassidy chewed the inside of her lip. "I wish I could believe you."

Miranda smiled. "Maybe one day you will because you know deep down in that stubborn body that my words are true." she nudged her daughter.

They fell silent for a few moments both listening to their own breathing.

"I have this weird feeling that you found something out today about Caroline?" Cassidy softly asked, looking into her Mom's eyes once more.

Miranda nodded. "I did."

"Emily?"

"Yes, I know all about it now, how long have you known?"

Cassidy shrugged, chewing the inside of her bottom lip again. "A couple of months."

"God, I hope I'm not as bad of a liar as you and your sister are." Miranda responded, laughing softly.

"Sorry, wasn't sure if Caroline told you how long it's been going on for, and I don't think it's my place to say."

"That's acceptable." Miranda nodded. "I love how devoted you and Caroline are to each other, how you keep all these fascinating little pinky promises with each other." She smiled widely. "Honestly, it makes me jealous I've never been able to experience such a sisterly bond like the two of you." I mean, Miranda is still amazed to this day she had been lucky enough to be granted not just one but two daughters who happened to be the complete mirror image of each other. It was incredible and she thanked her lucky stars to have them in her life. She would never truly be able to understand the connection Cassidy and Caroline have and it saddened her to a degree.

Cassidy smiled, remaining quiet.

"Has your upset mood got anything to do with Caroline's relationship with Emily?" Miranda asked. "I feel as if you're bothered by it?"

Cassidy sighed, wiping her eyes again. "It's not that I'm bothered by it or that I hate Emily being with Caroline. I merely hate that it has put this distance between Caroline and I... I hate that we aren't in our own little bubble anymore, our own fish bowl." Cassidy said, smiling a sad smile at her words, continuing to sniffle, but her tears had finally stopped.

Handing over a tissue from her bedside table Cassidy took it from her and blew her nose. "I know that I will never be able to understand the relationship you have with Caroline because I am not a twin, but I know how strong your feelings are for one another, and I firmly believe that nothing you could do would ever change that on Caroline's end. Yes, whatever it is you have done might not be the greatest thing, but you're both mature young women and I know you always work through things and come out of it stronger than ever. That's one of the things about you and your sister that I love and how proud I am of the both of you. You never let anything defeat you and this will be exactly the same." she kissed Cassidy's forehead again. "You will see." she said, running her fingers through red hair her daughters got from their Father. "Thank you for coming to talk to me. I would hate to know you're going through something and suffering on your own when you don't need to be. I am always, always going to be here for you, with all my love and support and no judgement whatsoever, okay?"

"I know, Mommy, thank you." Cassidy whispered, kissing her Mom's cheek, before settling back into the crook of her Mom's shoulder. "Can I..." she held her Mom tight. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Oh bobbsey, of course you can." Miranda said, wiping tears that had silently formed in her eyes from her daughters emotional outburst. "Of course." and it wasn't at all surprising to her when Cassidy fell asleep only moments later after a long day from tormenting herself over a poor decision she made, whatever that it was, but she would check on her daughter again in the morning to make sure she was okay.

If not she wouldn't be able to go to work until she knew Cassidy was okay to be alone because she knew of her daughter's past where she has harmed herself. It scared her to death thinking about her daughter doing such a thing to herself, to such a precious perfect body, which is why she has been keeping a close eye on her ever since and she knows Caroline has been doing the same thing. She was beyond relieved that the girls had each other to rely on when she wasn't around. It allowed her to sleep much more peacefully at night which is what she began to do now with her daughter in her arms and fell into slumber where she once again dreamed of Andrea Sachs.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope to have the rest of the story posted by this same time tomorrow!  
> Thanks for sticking with me on this unexpected ride when I hadn't even intended on rewriting this when I began posting it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I said this would be the last chapter, but it actually won't be. There's much more to the story from the original for me to work through. It should all definitely be finished by tomorrow and there is a sequel that I don't think I need to revise/edit much of.  
> As for this chapter now, it's more of a filler, next chapter is when all the juicy stuff happens and consists mostly of our beloved Mirandy ;)  
> Also, keep in mind this hasn't been beta'd and I've never been to New York City so any details that are incorrect I apologise.

_ **A Year Ago And Six Months Ago** _

_"Hey gorgeous!" Caroline whispered, face lighting up when she saw the English woman who was entering the townhouse as she quietly made her way down the staircase to the first floor where Emily stopped and looked up at her, the book and dry-cleaning in her hands._

_Emily looked up to the staircase when she heard Caroline's voice and her name. She couldn't help the smile that lit up her face upon seeing the girl. "You know you shouldn't be calling me that." She whispered back, her heart fluttering from the term of endearment. For some reason the young redhead had a crush on her, she had no idea why, and for the life of her she realised she could easily fall into those hypnotising eyes._

_"You're gorgeous and you deserve to be complimented every single day for the rest of your life." Caroline said, coming to a stop next to her. They watched each other closely. "You're so beautiful."_

_Emily closed her eyes, letting out a shaky breath._

_"And I know you think the same about me." Caroline dared to say._

_The English woman swallowed hard, avoiding Caroline's eyes, and it was the answer the young girl had been wanting to hear. Shit, she shouldn't be here! She thought, knowing she needed to get out of there fast._

_"Anyway, I can't be here for long, Mom's home and could come out any minute." she said, chancing a glance towards her mothers study, before turning back to Emily. "I just wanted to give you this."_

_Emily stared down at the CD. "What is it?"_

_"A mixed CD with songs that... make me think of you." Caroline replied, grinning. She placed a hand on Emily's, leaned forward and daringly pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Night." the girl breathed, before turning and making her way back up the staircase, leaving a thoroughly shocked Emily behind._

_Caroline continued doing these little things for a few weeks, and the poems continued, and Emily couldn't help but be drawn in by the words spoken to her and how mature and so sure the girl was, it was everything she wanted to be told from a special someone. She loved how Caroline made her feel special, like the only woman in the world, it felt amazing._

_It wasn't until one night, Miranda was at a Runway function and Cassidy at a friends place and Miranda's husband was god knows where, Caroline was alone in the townhouse and had been waiting for Emily at their usual spot in the middle of the staircase that led to the second floor. It was the night when Caroline had done more than just read a poem to her._

_"You took your time tonight." Caroline said casually, as she watched Emily make her way up the stairs before collapsing down next to her._

_Emily sighed. "Aside from feeling like death warmed up the book took longer than expected and Miranda is in a snit because the second assistant kept failing to give her the right names at the function. I swear that girl is incompetent. My head is going to be on the chopping block tomorrow all because of the silly blonde Miranda thought was a good idea to hire."_

_"Sorry your day was so shitty." Caroline replied, watching Emily, not being able to take her eyes off the older woman as she closed her eyes and rubbed at her temples. She wanted to reach out and touch her, but she stopped herself. "But I'm more sorry that you feel so sick still. It was me after-all who past my cold onto you."_

_Emily waved the words away. "Oh, it doesn't matter, it's a bonus. It's helping me shed a couple more pounds." She replied, smiling. "As for my day I am glad it's over." She looked to Caroline there who was still watching her with so much intent. "You had a better day than me, I hope?"_

_Caroline shrugged. "I flunked my test today. Mom's gonna be pissed."_

_"I doubt you flunked it. You're smart, Caroline, have a little faith in yourself." Emily replied. it was then that she caught sight of a piece of paper next to the young girl, and she felt her heart quickening, she was becoming eager to hear another poem, it had been at least a week since Caroline had written one for her._

_Caroline smiled at the other woman's words. She then saw what Emily's eyes were looking at. She swallowed before she picked up the piece of paper, thankful her hands weren't shaking. What she had written and was about to read to Emily was so much different and more intimate than anything else she'd written about Emily, and Caroline found herself uncertain to what Emily's reaction might be. She looked at the words in front of her, cleared her throat, before she spoke._

_"I can no longer think of anything but you." she began, her heart pounding in her chest. "In spite of myself, my imagination carries me to you. I grasp you, I kiss you," she placed the piece of paper back down and sighed, closing her eyes, the words were ingrained in her eyes "I caress you, a thousand of the most amorous caresses take possession of me. As for my heart, there you will always be... very much so. I have a delicious sense of you there. " she finished, waiting with baited breath for Emily's response._

_Each word Caroline spoke was seared into Emily's heart, soul and mind. She was falling, there was nothing she could do to stop herself from falling further. "You really wrote that?" she questioned._

_"Yes, for you only." Caroline breathed._

_Emily closed her eyes and when she opened them again Caroline had scooted impossibly closer to her. The young girl picked up her hand and watched as she entwined her fingers together. This wasn't unusual, they'd held hands before, but never this close. Their breaths were mingling together now, as they stared deeply into one another's eyes._

_Caroline closed the rest of the distance between them and placed her mouth softly on Emily's. Her eyes closing at finally feeling what Emily's soft, thin lips felt like._

_Emily sat on the staircase, eyes closed, Caroline's lips on her. Before she knew what was happening she was kissing back. Their kiss was slow and a little hesitant. Before it could become deep and feverish, like Emily wanted it to, she pulled away, causing both of them to gasp. She opened her eyes and they locked on Caroline's._

_They were silent for minutes, hours, Emily wasn't sure, as they stared at one another. "I shouldn't have done that." she whispered._

_"But you did." Caroline breathed, touching her hand again. "You can;t deny the chemical reaction you feel when you're around me."_

_"Even so I can't do this, we can't, you're 17 for another five months. If anyone found out I even kissed you just now I could get into serious trouble. I could get deported and I can't have that happening." Emily looked away, her whole body was shaking from fear and desire, she wanted Caroline so much and hated the fellow redhead had to be so much younger. "It doesn't matter what I feel right now. I'm sorry, Caroline, but you need to accept that we cannot be together... not yet."_

_The look of sadness had overcome Caroline's face as she turned back at her until those latter two words sunk in. "So, there's still hope for us in the future?"_

_"I make no promises." Emily sniffed, a bit of her haughty attitude back in place as she stood up and took her leave, the whole time feeling Caroline's eyes watching her until she left._

~*~

 ** Present Day **  
** Runway Offices **  
** Friday Afternoon **

Andy was greatly annoyed. Her day ever since she had arrived at Runway had been crappy.

Miranda was still avoiding her and has done so for the whole day sending Andy out on pointless errands just so she was out of the office while Miranda needed to be there, and when she got back after the fifth errand Miranda had been gone before the brunette had gotten the chance to talk to the older woman about everything. It was driving her crazy!

The Editor hadn't been back to the office since and it was starting to irritate Andy to the point she was getting angry. She never picked Miranda to be a coward and hide away from a situation she wasn't sure of or felt vulnerable about. Miranda had shown how she was always straight to the point, never faltering, always having a head held high and not afraid to say things how she saw them.

Andy pulled up the file list with all the names of everyone that was being invited to Runway's yearly Celebration in the next couple of months. She slammed her finger down onto the mouse to click the print page button, it was going to take forever getting them all printed out and placed in their fancy little envelopes and she was the only one here to do it. She wondered why on Earth Miranda couldn't get her daughters to do this in their spare time when Andy had more pressing issues to attend to with Miranda's personal budget account for the upcoming trip to Miami that everyone in the office keeps whispering about due to it being the trip where Miranda took a whole week off work for a yearly break before getting back into the swing of it seeing as it was always too busy in December with the Christmas Edition.

As she continued taking out the invites on the card-stock paper from the Lexmark CS410dtn Color Laser Printer. As she started the painstaking task of placing the invites into the envelopes that she was sure would end up giving her carpel tunnel she decided that she would confront Miranda tonight after the party when she knew the Editor wouldn't be able to avoid her. She wasn't going to let Miranda be a coward about the situation anymore, they would have a conversation about everything that was going on whether the older woman wanted to or not.

If she got her way, and admitted everything she felt towards the editor, then maybe the night would end in a way Andy has fantasied about for a long time now. She smirked, her body buzzing that familiar way it did when she thought of being intimate with Miranda, she hoped that tonight would work in her favour and she could capture the woman's heart and soul and never let her go.

~*~

Emily sat at her desk, trying very hard to concentrate on the work she was currently doing, but all she could think about was her conversation last night with Caroline and how Miranda knew about their relationship and not only that but most of the bloody office knew!

The whole day she was paranoid thinking that everyone was watching her when it probably wasn't the case but she couldn't shake the feeling. She knew Caroline was right, that they shouldn't hide anymore, but to make it so official made her nervous. It was stupid because she wasn't the type of person to let anyone stand in her way of happiness and not give two shits about what anyone thought of her. She supposed it was because of the whole Miranda Priestly aspect of it which made her the most nervous she's ever been.

You'd think she would have thought it through more when entering the relationship with Caroline however she hadn't, both of them had been running on impulse, living in their own little secret bubble thinking that the rest of the world never needed to know and never expecting to actually fall in love with the young girl. It had always been "no strings attached" but she knew those words had been fake especially from Caroline due to all the love poems the teenager had given her before she'd got up the guts and asked her out. The young redhead had been so bravely courageous, it was a bold move even she herself never would have been able to do.

As she continued to think about Miranda and how the mother in her must be feeling worried Emily immensely especially since the Editor hasn't come anywhere near the bauty department today. She swallowed hard, knowing the inevitable conversation was going to have to happen sooner rather than later, and hoped it wouldn't be later because her stomach was swirling with butterflies that was making her feel ill.

As she continued working the hours went by and she was so deep in thought that she jolted in her chair at the sound of the door opening and she looked up dreading that it might be Miranda.

"What has gotten into you, Charlton?!" Mandy asked, walking over to what she needed to grab for Miranda.

"Nothing." Emily replied, sitting straight in her chair, typing away on her computer.

Mandy looked at her watch. "Did you say you have some sort of party to go to tonight?"

"I might have mentioned that."

"Well, you might want to start getting yourself ready, it's nearly 6PM."

Emily looked at the time, eyes widening, it was 5:50PM .

"It's quite coincidental that you have a party starting the same time Cassidy and Caroline's does." Mandy said.

Sighing Emily pinched the bridge of her nose. "You obviously already know it's not a coincidence." she said, looking at Mandy who looked instantly taken aback. "Oh, don't act as if you didn't already know. You're always first to know what's circulating in the rumour mill."

Mandy remained silent and it made Emily laugh.

"Nothing to say?"

Mandy shrugged. "Well, it's obviously true now, I've got my answer."

"What about the gossiping?" Emily raised a perfectly manicured brow. "Are you going to stop that nonsense now?"

Swallowing hard at the intensely firm British woman's words Mandy nodded. "I will."

"Good. There's nothing more to say then on the matter." Emily replied, looking back to her computer as Mandy continued to stand there. "Was there something else you wanted to say?"

"Ah, well, I'm heading over to the Priestly's house shortly to do their make-up and hair if you fancy a lift?"

Emily paused at the offered words but continued a second later what she was doing and shook her head. "No, I need to go home first." and she was thankful when Mandy left as her head fell into her hands. It could have been worse that conversation and she was glad it wasn't.

Thankful that people would stop gossiping about her and Caroline she quickly finished her work at hand before shutting down her computer and leaving for the day to get herself ready before Roy would drive her to the Upper East Side. If the driver knew why she frequented the house often, usually late at night, he never asked why and kept his mouth shut. For this, Emily liked the man a lot, and rated him highly.

~*~

 ** Back In The Runway Offices  **  
** A Few Minutes Later **

"Andy, what has you looking so down?" Serena asked as she sat on the edge of the brunette's desk and stared at her, noticing the slight sadness in her normally cheerful face.

"Oh, nothing." Andy replied.

Serena raised an eyebrow. "There is something wrong, spill it."

Andy sighed. Serena was always someone she could feel comfortable talking to within Runway because the Brazilian never said a word of what she said to anyone else. "I'm trying to figure out a personal matter." she said.

"Well," Serena drawled as she crossed her legs where she sat nearby. "We should go out for drinks tonight and we can try to figure out the matter together?" she asked with a slight raise of her eyebrow.

"That's really sweet of you, Serena, but I've actually got plans. I'm helping Cassidy and Caroline out with setting up for their party tonight and seeing as Miranda won't be home I feel as if I should stay and watch over them so they don't get too out of hand."

"That's really great of you to do, Andy, but is it really your problem? It's Miranda's, not yours."

Andy sighed, nodding her understanding, Serena having no idea how she felt for the Runway Editor. "I know, it's silly, but the girls... I wouldn't want anything to happen to them."

"You're very admirable, Andy, I see a lot of Richard in you." Serena replied, beaming at her words.

Andy smiled, it was still so weird knowing Serena was with her Dad, and her Mom was at home pretending that all was okay after the very unexpected divorce. She felt so shitty and awful for not being able to be there for her Mom.

It was at this moment when Miranda reached the glass doors to her area of the Runway floor when Andy looked up and their eyes connected.

"But like I said, it's a great offer, but can we postpone? A drink out would be nice." Andy softly replied, tearing her eyes from Miranda's as Serena stood quickly trying to look professional.

"Of course, just let me know when you're free and I'll clear my schedule." Serena replied, and turned to leave, but not before giving a nod of acknowledgement to the older woman who did the same.

Andy opened her mouth to speak when Miranda did also.

"Actually Serena, I need to speak to you about the make-up details for the photo-shoot tomorrow morning at Pier 59." The Editor said, turning back around, practically high-tailing it after the Brazilian.

Oh my god, Andy could literally scream from her frustrations!

Taking a few calming breaths Andy counted to ten before looking to the time which has been ticking by fast. She wasn't complaining, she loved days like today that have gone smoothly and haven't felt long at all, the only thing that has pissed her off is this whole Miranda dilemma.

However she knew that all was going to be sorted by this time tomorrow.

~*~

** A Little While Later **

Andy arrived at the townhouse a little after 6:30 and was surprised to see that the girls had mostly organised the party themselves. There was really no reason for her to be there in the first place and that left only two reasons; Miranda had no idea her bobbsey's had planned the whole thing already or was it because the older woman did know the girls had an event planner and merely wanted her there so they would see each other when the editor arrived home?

With her fingers crossed and hoping it was the last reason Andy helped Cara put out food and soda's in the lounge room. There wasn't much that needed to be done which left her and Cara quietly talking between each other which Andy didn't mind, the other woman had so many fascinating stories from her childhood growing up in a small town in Italy. so Andy had hung around in the hopes that Miranda would come home. She didn't. Andy was getting more upset and annoyed now that the older woman was still avoiding her.

When most of the twin's friends showed up early at 7pm Andy left the room and situated herself in the small sitting room down the hall where she pulled out her laptop and did some writing and would check in on the party in an hour.

~*~

 ** Upper East Side **  
** 7:25PM **

Fashionably late and knowing she looked really great in what she chose to wear Emily nervously entered the townhouse expecting the wrath of the Dragon Lady straight away but was greeted by the Priestly's always friendly house-keeper Cara who showed her the way upstairs where the party was in full swing.

Standing in the door way of the large and extravagant lounge room that had been transformed into the Priestly twins very own "night club" with strobe lights flashing, a DJ playing music in the corner, and a bar in the other corner. There was small dance floor area and on the other side of the room was a snooker table where rowdy guys and girls were playing it and at the table right near she stood were people playing beer pong.

Scanning the room she spotted Caroline in the corner chattering her head off with Jane and a couple of their mutual friends. She smiled, her heart fluttering at the sight of her, and all her nerves of the day starting to completely disappear from the mere sight of the redhead.

As she continued to stare at her girlfriend her mind thought back to how this whole surreal relationship started.

_ **A Year Ago** _

_Unable to believe how shitty the night at work had become when the computer systems malfunction at 10:35PM right before the book was to be printed for Miranda to go over that night. She'd had to have the dreaded phone conversation with Miranda and said she wasn't sure when and if the book was going to be able to be delivered tonight._

_Her boss had not been happy one bit and she knew would be storming the halls of the townhouse, wanting to pull her hair out, with a sleepless night in sight._

_Emily being so devoted to Runway and Miranda she was unable to leave the office. She needed to make sure that the book was going to be able to be recovered which meant she would have to stay back even later tonight and keep an eye on the IT guys that were trying to get everything back to working condition again._

_Having been dosing off where she had been sitting at her desk for a little while she was startled awake by Mike's familiar voice as she fluttered her eyes opened and the blonde came into sight._

_"We're in luck!" Mike breathed a sigh of relief. "The systems came back on and nothing was lost. We won't have to have the Dragon Lady breathing fire down our throats tomorrow morning anymore."_

_"Oh, I could kiss those IT guys myself for what they've done!"_

_"They actually claim they hadn't been able to do anything, they were trying to get into the system but were being shut out."_

_Emily shook her head. "What does that mean?"_

_"They said it was like someone was hacking the server."_

_At those words her eyes widened. "What?" she stood then. "How do you know they didn't touch anything or stole ideas?"_

_Mike held his hands up. "I have no idea. That's not for me to deal with if it's the case." he replied, rubbing his eyes. "Anyway, I am leaving to get five hours sleep before I am back here bright and early."_

_Emily could see just how exhausted the guy was. "You've done a great job today, Mike." she said, and she saw how her words took him by surprise. "And if you tell anyone I said that you won't hear the last of it!" she firmly said, her stiff upper lip showing again._

_"Oh, don't worry, I believe you." Mike said, but he had a smirk on his lips, as he turned around and began to leave. "Good night."_

_"Good night." Emily replied, picking up the book and grateful she could finally have this delivered before heading to get no doubt the same amount asleep as Mike before coming in for another long day at work._

_Putting the key into the door she stepped inside the warm house._

_Placing the book onto the table and then the dry-cleaning in the closet she began to turn to leave the warmth of the house._

_"Well, well, would you look at that."_

_Looking up at the staircase that Caroline wandered down she raised an eyebrow. "Look at what?"_

_"You're standing right under mistletoe."_

_At the comment Emily looked up and in the door way of the foyer where she stood was in fact mistletoe. She closed her eyes, a shiver of anticipation going through her even though it shouldn't have. "Oh, how convenient and coincidental that it's there this year when I didn't see it there last year." She said, her arms crossing in front of her, watching the redhead closely. "I told you, you and I cannot happen until you're of legal age w_ _hich isn't until tomorrow." Emily replied, and instantly saw the smug smirk on Caroline's face, and it dawned on her that it was already tomorrow - 12:45AM to be precise._

_"I'm 18 now." Caroline whispered, walking closer to Emily, stopping just out of the older woman's personal space. "And my god, I want you so much it hurts, I have this constant ache within me and it's all because of you and how you make me feel."_

_Emily bit the inside of her lip, staring at Caroline who was wiser beyond her years, and so god damn attractive._

_"I know you think it's ridiculous, that I'm too young to know who I am and what I want, but I've grown up in a world of this magical high society, I have seen so much in the world of the elites that my Mom and Dad are apart of. I have matured faster than most people my age. You've just got to trust in me and you'll see just how much I know myself and how to make you feel so many amazing, mind-blowing emotions."_

_At those whispered words a tremble went through Emily one like the night on the staircase a few months ago. "Bloody hell." She whispered, her body was shaking, and she knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself and she didn't want to._

_"I know you're worried because of what everyone will think, but how long can you continue to deny your feelings for me?" Caroline asked. "You want to be with me, I can see it in your eyes." she took Emily's hands. "Just give in. Be with me."_

_"I... Caroline... as much as I... we can't." Emily replied, not sure exactly what she should say, she really didn't like being put on the spot. Her heart pounded in her chest at all of the words spoken by Caroline. She wanted the girl, but she knew it couldn't work._

_Caroline was sure her heart broke hearing those words. "Why not?" She asked, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she was determined to not let them fall. "No one would need to know. It could be just you and me. Please, Emily.." She trailed off._

_Emily stared into Caroline's tear filled eyes and felt her heart clench. Before she could respond the girl continued._

_Caroline was also determined to not give up so easily. Tomorrow night." She firmly said. "I'm taking you out. We will have dinner and give it a go. If it doesn't work out, I promise to leave you alone, but please, please just let us try." she said. She sighed when Emily continued to stay quiet. "I'll be waiting for you." she whispered, before Emily turned around wordlessly left._

_After a sleepless night of tossing and turning, thoughts being invaded by Caroline, Emily woke up and went to work. The day went by quickly and when she found herself back at home she began pacing the apartment. Caroline had messaged her and told her where she would be waiting and at what time. It was close by to where she lived in SoHo and she had fourty five minutes to make her mind up on a decision. However she knew deep down her decision has already been made._

_Thirty minutes later and she found herself waiting at the Juan Pablo Duarte statue in Duarte Square where she sat on one of the many park benches. She was glad it was quiet in the park today due to the cold and snowy conditions. She was used to the cold having grown up in London and also Iceland when she lived with her Dad for a while when her Mom was having her mental break down._

_Not even five minutes past when she saw Caroline walked into the square from the Flatiron Building direction. She smiled when she watched as Caroline stopped walking upon seeing her as what it meant registered in the girls mind._

_Caroline's footsteps were faster now as she walked along the icy ground, her heavy boots echoing around her, as Emily stood and was now face to face with the magnificent, beyond gorgeous, and intelligent young woman she knew she could fall in love with._

_The Priestly twin was grinning from ear to ear as she came to a stop in front of her with a raised eyebrow. "I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away."_

_Emily licked her lips at the confidence Caroline oozed. "I still make no promises."_

_Caroline nodded. "Yeah, righto, if you say so." The girl was absolutely glowing with so much joy to see she had shown up._

_"I honestly don't know why you like me so much, I'm nothing exciting."_

_"Oh please, if only you could see me the way I see you!"_

_"You're very sweet Caroline."_

_"Yeah, I get that often." Caroline laughed, playfully nudging her._

_They walked for a little while, basking in each other and all the possibilities this meant, before they came to a stop in front of a restaurant; Felix. It was French and she knew France was also Caroline's favourite place in the world aside from her home. It was also a place Emily has never been to._

_"They do the best cheese platter you will ever have in your life here."_

_Emily snorted. "They're very big words, Caroline."_

_"Well, I am a girl who has impeccable taste." Caroline responded, nudging the older woman. "Hence why I like you." She winked._

_The young girl made Emily feel so many wonderful things._

_"They also do a fabulous goats cheese salad, the La Salade De Chevre Chaud."_

_At the perfectly spoken French words Emily's body trembled further. "Oh god." She whispered, running shaking fingers through her hair. "You've got to stop making me feel like this."_

_Caroline heartily laughed. "Oh baby, we're only getting started!" She pushed open the doors to the restaurant. "Après toi, ma belle Emily, ma tentatrice écarlate."_

_Oh god, who was she kidding, Emily was already so god damned whipped as she swooned and melted into Caroline at those romantically beautiful words._

Coming out of the memory Emily smiled as the music began thumping around her. Ever since that first date Caroline has continued to make her feel like the only woman on Earth and continues to write her poems and make her mixed CD's and whispers sweet nothings into her ears late into the night in fluent French as they've barely spent a day apart from one another in their own secret world.

Emily Charlton was well and truly head over heels in lust and love with Caroline Priestly. It was now time they told everyone they knew of their stunning relationship which continued to blossom with each new day together. Oh, she really was the luckiest woman alive!

"Hey Em!" Andy said, coming to a stop next to the Brit, handing her a glass of punch. "A forewarning it's been spiked with vodka."

Emily snorted. "No doubt Caroline's idea."

"Either that or her rowdy friends over there." Andy looked over to the loud group around the beer pong table, cheering and yelling when one of the friends got the small ball into a cup of beer and the guy downed it.

"How unappealing." Emily commented.

Andy laughed. "And kind of impressive."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Righto." she drank from the red plastic cup before turning to Andy. "You know about the rumours too, don't you?"

"Actually I didn't. I only found out yesterday when Miranda asked me about it, she wanted to know if I knew anything about the rumour mill."

"Oh, but now you know..."

"Yeah." Andy shrugged. "And for your information, I don't see anything wrong about it." she nudged Emily who looked at her in surprise. "I'm happy for you, Em, truly."

"Thanks." Emily said, letting out a relieved breath.

"But let me guess, you still haven't spoken to Miranda about it?"

"No." Emily replied, nervously running a hand through her hair. "It's like she's purposely been avoiding me."

Andy snorted. "Don't worry, she's been doing the same with me."

"Why?" Emily asked, quizzically watching Andy. "What's going on between you two? There's been a weird dynamic shift between the both of you."

"You have to promise, and I really mean it, that you won't tell anyone if I tell you." Andy said, looking into Emily's eyes.

"I think it's clear how good I can keep secrets." Emily responded, looking over to Caroline before Andy once more. "What is it? Why do you look so worked up?"

"I have a romantic infatuation with Miranda and she knows it."

Emily felt as if her jaw hit the ground as her mouth dropped open and she stared at Andy in absolute shock at that blurted confession. "Bloody hell!" She sculled the rest of her drink as she heard Andy saying she believes Miranda feels the same way. "I need another drink!"

~*~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not entirely happy with the chapter but I always am my own worst critic, so I hope you guys can find some enjoyment from it even though it didn't have the Mirandy smuff you're all after. I promise you won't be disappointed in the next chapter which is Mirandy centered and extremely R rated ;)  
> As for the poem in this chapter I remember getting it off Google, it's not written by me, no copyright intended.  
> Also, I hope the French words are correct, I used Google Translate so hopefully it is right.  
> More to come soon and I won't be posting until the rest is done and completed so you don't have to wait around for further updates, but never fear, as I will post later tonight Aus time! I just feel so bad I've taken this long as it is!


	7. Chapter 7

** 9PM **

The party was a huge hit with all their friends and Cassidy smiled as she watched Caroline having the time of her life, chattering away and drinking too much punch, and as much as Cassidy tried her best to enjoy the night she couldn't. Her mind was swirling of the mistake she made two days ago and how she very nearly fucked everything up between her and Caroline.

Scanning the room her eyes searched for Emily but she wasn't in there. Thinking she must have gone down the hall to use the bathroom Cassidy left the room in search of her but found her no where on the fourth floor.

Wandering into the sitting area she spotted Andy typing away on her laptop.

"Hey kiddo." The brunette said, looking up from her words she'd been typing for a freelance article she had in mind. "Are you having a good time?"

Cassidy shrugged, sitting down on the sofa opposite Andy, watching the gorgeous woman close her laptop and give her full attention to her. "I guess."

Andy frowned. "That's not how your response should be on the night of your 19th celebrations!" She commented, sitting forward, resting her arms on her lap. "You seem bothered by something."

"It's... nothing." Cassidy sighed, avoiding Andy's eyes then.

"Nah, it's not nothing, you're upset by something." Andy commented, she was concerned instantly. "I know you don't know me very much, but I've been told I am a very good listener and that I give good advice, you can talk to me. I am very open minded and I don't judge."

Cassidy laughed. "My god, you sound like my Mom."

Andy smiled at those words, her eyes sparkling at the mere mention of the older woman. "She's a wise woman."

The redhead looked to Andy then with a raised eyebrow. "You like her, don't you?"

Andy swallowed hard at those words. "Am I really that obvious with how I feel?"

"Not really. I guess my gaydar does work every now and then." Cassidy responded, flicking off invisible flint from her skirt. "I don't care or anything if you like her, I think it's great, Mom needs someone like you in her life. I think you'd be good for her."

Smile still in place Andy responded. "That was really nice of you to say, Cassidy, thank you." She looked around. "Speaking of your Mom, do you know if she's here yet?"

Shaking her head Cassidy spoke. "She's at dinner with a few designers, she won't be home until later."

"Oh." Andy frowned then.

"If you hang around long enough you'll be able to see her, she's like a vampire, barely ever sleeps." Cassidy responded, rubbing her own tired eyes.

"Looks like you could get some well rested sleep too." Andy responded, asking once more what's bothered Cassidy. "I'm happy to help you out if you need, no matter what the problem is."

"I don't think you can help me out with this, Andy, I've made a mistake and I have to deal with it. I also have to speak to someone who I've been avoiding because of what I did." Cassidy said, beginning to get nervous, unsure as to how Emily would react to seeing her since Wednesday.

"Okay, well, my offer still stands. I'm here if you ever need someone else to talk to if you don't want to talk to Caroline or your Mom about it."

Cassidy smiled, looking back to Andy as she stood. "Thanks Andy, you're a really top chick, I like you a lot. Mom's a lunatic if she doesn't like you back."

Andy laughed. "Thanks for your support, Cass." she responded, having not expecting to hear Cassidy say anything like this about the thought of her Mom being with her.

"Oh, and FYI, Mom's been a closet lesbo for years now. She was only with Stephen because she thought it was the right thing to do."

Andy's eyes widened at that piece of information. "You probably shouldn't have told me that."

"I know, but now you do, and you can take those words and do as you wish." Cassidy said, knowing her Mom wouldn't be entirely happy she told Andrea, but it wasn't like her Mom was doing anything about her own obvious feelings for the brunette. One of them needed a kick into action and she was giving it to Andy. "My advice is to just fuck who you want to fuck and be with who you want, life's too fucking short to care about anything else." She said over her shoulder, beginning to walk down the stairs.

Eyes still widened at the language used from Cassidy having never heard the young girl speak like that before the sentence mulled over in her brain for the rest of the night.

Coming to a stop in the kitchen Cassidy sat Emily standing at the sink filling up a glass of water from the table. "Ew, I wouldn't drink from the water pipes." She commented, pulling out the judge of purified water from the fridge. "Do you have any idea of the crap that is in tap water?" She asked, filling a glass with the cold liquid.

Emily turned around slowly to face the girl who she hasn't seen since Wednesday evening.

"I'm sorry I've taken my time coming to see you I just... I didn't know what I should say, I needed to think it over." Cassidy said, breaking the silence of the room save for the clock ticking in the corner. "All I can say is that I'm so, so sorry for what I did, Emily, it was beyond inappropriate and I shouldn't have than that to you."

"No. You shouldn't have." Emily responded, taking the offered glass which was on the island counter, sipping from it, looking into the eyes identical to Caroline's and she could see genuine sincerity.

"I don't like you like that or anything so you don't have to worry, I don't know what overcame me, but something did I really wished it hadn't. I'm truly sorry, it'll never happen again, I promise."

Emily held up her hands, shaking her head. "It's okay, you can stop looking so bloody worried and upset, I know you're sorry and I accept your apology, and I can easily forget it ever happened if you can?"

Cassidy's eyes widened, shocked that Emily was sweeping this under the carpet, letting her mistake slide. She opened and closed her mouth. "I, ah, yeah... yeah of course!" she breathed a sigh of relief, she could hug Emily from her gratitude, but of course didn't. "Thank you!"

"We all make mistakes, Cassidy." Emily replied, beginning to step around the other redhead to exit, but not before speaking again. "Seriously, stop beating yourself up about this, I don't like seeing you in such a state and I certainly know Caroline doesn't either."

"Then why hasn't she seen me since?"

"It was a lot to process for her, but I know she wouldn't have been deliberately avoiding you, stress less because it's not good for your health." Emily replied, patting Cassidy on the upper arm before exiting the kitchen.

Staring at Emily in wonder and appreciation for the maturity of everything that happened she thanked her lucky stars in the Universe that Caroline hadn't picked some douche-bag girlfriend to be with who would have no doubt dealt with that mistake so very differently.

Relieved and much more relax Cassidy also walked out of the room and making her way back up to the party where she was going to start to enjoy herself before everyone left at 1AM.

~*~

** Two And A Half Hours Later **

Andy remained sitting where she was but had moved to another chair in the room, an arm chair she imagined Miranda would sit in often when up here, as she was still typing away on her laptop but this time it was a different article she thought of writing whilst doing her freelance one.

This current one was a subject she never thought she'd write, it was a an article about the fashion industry, and she was going to give it to Miranda tomorrow morning regardless of what happens tonight.

Sipping her cup of punch she looked up and around the room to where a mannequin was in the corner that had a magnificent golden, quite sparkly, jacket wrapped around it. It was perfect and she could envision Miranda wearing it and closed her eyes and did just so. From this she found herself with a whole new round of inspiration she decided to scrap her original article she was doing for a possible place in Runway and began writing about the new collection of Calvin Klein jackets which she had seen in the show room today before bringing them to Miranda for her nod of approval which the older woman had done.

The words flowed out of her through her fingers as she typed away, the time passing her by as she sat in her own little world of creativity, and it wasn't long when she heard the sound of laughter and loud talking coming from down the hall way as some people were beginning to leave which prompted her to look at her watch, it was 12:15AM, her eyes widened. She didn't believe one bit that Miranda had been at dinner all this time.

"As much as you hate it I won that last game of beer pong!" A guy said to Caroline and they began down the staircase.

"Nup, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Caroline replied, feigning confusion, pretending as if she won but in a playful way as she nudged her friend as they began their way down the hall way not at all seeing her where she sat in the corner.

"You really are the worst loser I've ever been around!" The male friend laughed.

Andy had a feeling it was the Jarrod guy who Caroline was yelling to across the street Wednesday night.

"And yet you still hang out with me and insist on competing with me!"

"Yeah because we're the life of a party when together! It's a shame you're a dyke, we'd make a great couple!"

"Ha! In your dreams!" Caroline heartily laughed and punched the dude playfully in his upper arm.

"Too right!" He responded, and the sound of Caroline's voice which was very loud from her happy and tipsy mood was heard floating up the staircase.

"Oh, ewww gross, say no more!" Caroline laughed, not sounding as disgusted as her words. "I'm one hell of a catch, I know."

"Oh my god." Andy laughed, covering her eyes, she was going to continue to be a handful for Miranda, Cassidy and Emily over the years to come but she knew those three ladies wouldn't have it any other way.

~*~

** A Few Moments Later **

When Caroline came back to the party area on the fourth floor in the transformed lounge room there were still a heap of her friends here as the music continued playing from the hot DJ, Australian Celebrity Ruby Rose who kept eyeing off Emily all night, as she played all the newest songs through the loud speakers.

It has been such a fantastic, killer of a night, but she was beginning to wind down from the party as her body succumbed to the alcohol she's consumed and her head buzzed deliciously from the vodka punch thanks to Jarrod who had snuck in bottles of Smirnoff Vodka past her Mom and Cara earlier that afternoon because all the bar was serving in the corner was boring old mock-tails with the drinks on Wednesday being a rare thing her Mom has allowed since she and Cassidy had turned 18 because it's the age they would be legally be able to drink if they were in London which is where she and her sister had been born due to her Mom having an extended trip in the United Kingdom from a fall she'd had when eight months pregnant and strictly on bed rest until she gave birth. She could only imagine how much of a nightmare her Mom must have been.

Walking over to Emily she placed her hand on the Brit's lower back and watched as a stunning smile curled Emily's lips upwards. "Hey baby."

"Hi baby." Emily said, leaning forward and met Caroline's lips who had also leaning into her, and they kissed softly but not for long knowing that Miranda could still walk in at any moment. "I hope you've been having a nice time?"

"Sure have!" Caroline beamed. "I'm so glad you're here with me!"

"You know I wouldn't be anywhere else, this is where I'm meant to be, in your loving and strong arms."

"Mmm, I can't wait to take you my Scarlet Temptress in my loving and strong arms and lay you down in bed and et te faire un doux amour jusqu'au lever du soleil." Caroline whispered the last words in French and as expected felt the tremble of arousal go through Emily as her girlfriend bit her lower lip at the words of how much Caroline wants to make sweet love to her until the sun rises.

"What about these people still here?"

Caroline shrugged. "Mom is fine for those who want to stay over and the party is nearly coming to an end so those you want to stay will have to preoccupy themselves without one of the Birthday girls around."

"What about Cassidy? I don't want to rub it in her face that we're together on a night that's your night with her celebrating your 19th together."

Caroline smiled at the sweet words. "It's time I celebrate my Birthday how I want to without my sister always around and I want to end the week of celebrations with you, my love."

"If you're sure we won't upset Cassidy."

"It's okay, I promise, let me find her and I'll get her distracted and she won't even know I've turned in for the night."

Emily nodded, she kissed Caroline once more, before watching the love of her life wander onto the back balcony where there were more friends gathered around the small gas fire pit, drinking beer they'd brought, and talking amongst themselves.

Whilst Caroline spent a few more minutes with Cassidy she decided to exit the room and have a quick shower to freshen up for when her love joined her in bed.

Stepping out onto the balcony Caroline instantly spotted her sister who was staring at the group who were chilling in the small hot tub. She looked over to see what had Cassidy's full attention and she laughed heartily taking in the sight.

"Oh my god!" Cassidy said, staring with wide eyes at the hot tub where there were three chicks who were topless two of which both twins knew were out and proud lesbians, one with short hair, the other long and more femme.

Caroline laughed at her sister. "You know you want to join them." she murmured, leaning closer to her sister, nudging her closer.

"What? No, I can't." Cassidy replied, sounding scandalised that her sister would mention such a thing.

Caroline frowned. "Why not?" she asked.

"Well, because..." Cassidy trailed off, not having a decent excuse.

Caroline started laughing again. "See, there's no reason why you couldn't possibly join them." she said, seeing one of the girls in the pool looking over at them, looking at Cassidy in particular. "Sarah clearly wants you in there." she said. "She's hot too."

Cassidy opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"You know you want to." Caroline encouraged.

Cassidy nodded wordlessly.

Caroline grinned. "Good." but she stopped Cassidy as she was about to step up into the hot tub. "What are you doing? You can't go in there like that, you freak." she laughed, tugging at Cassidy's tee-shirt. "Take this off. You've gotta at least let them see what you've got, that hot cleavage!"

"Oh." Cassidy mumbled. "I suppose." She was beginning to blush furiously and Caroline had to hide her smirk and her sister's nervousness.

Caroline watched as her sister took off her blazer, tie and blouse followed by her pants. She looked at the body so like her own but different in a few ways. "Now go on, go live it up a big sis, show 'em that sexy and sassy side of yours you insist on hiding away!"

"You know why I hide it away."

There were many reasons why and the scars on her legs being one of them but the girls wouldn't be able to see them in the hot tub where the jets were constantly going. "I know, but you've got to do this, I need you to. It's time to move on from everything..."

Cassidy nodded, and without any further words made her way into the hot tub.

Watching Cassidy settle in the spa and in a conversations with their friends Caroline bit the inside of her lip before turning around and exiting the balcony and went in search for Emily knowing she would be in her room waiting for her.

As expected she found Emily in her bedroom and she was wrapped in one of her night robes she keeps here for when she stays over before sneaking out the next morning.

"There you are. I was beginning to get impatient, and you know how I get when I'm impatient."

"Mmm, but oh how you love it when I move at a glacial pace when I tease you." Caroline drawled, leaning down onto the bed, crawling over to Emily who spread her legs and the robe parted and she took in her girlfriend. Her eyes glazed over and her mouth salivated as she closed the small gap and Emily's arms went around her neck as they began kissing those slender legs wrapping around her tightly as they moaned into the kiss at her the wonderful sensations it gave them.

"Wait... wait..." Emily said, taking Caroline gently by the shoulders and pushing her away so she could stare into the eyes she loved.

"What?" Caroline asked, searching Emily's eyes.

"I... what I'm about to say is very serious, and I know you feel the same way, but I need to know that you know how different this is going to change if we're going to come out about our relationship. We will no longer be in our own little bubble, people will be looking at us and whispering about us, and I... I don't want that to put any sort of pressure on you and distract you from Medical School when you have such a bright, talented future of you in nuerosurgery. I need to know that you fully understand how much more serious this will change us, our relationship..."

Caroline nodded, kissing Emily's cheek. "I am aware of how it will change and effect the relationship but I am not worried one bit and I can say with confident certainity that nobodies stupid or homophobic words will make me not want to be with you or will distract me from my studies and future career. Ever since I was 16 I knew who I was and who I wanted to be with and when I first laid eyes on you when I was 17 I knew from that one glance you were my future wife. That very first date when you said yes to being my girlfriend, oh Em, you made me the happiest I have ever felt and I will never stop feeling this way and I never want to be apart from you. I am in this in the long haul with you, I vow to always be there for you and treat you like a Princess-"

"Like i'm the only woman on Earth." Emily whispered, cutting her off, watching as Caroline's face lit up even more beautifully.

"Exactly and that's how it is for me because every time I'm with you, you're the only woman in the room I see, no one else has my attention but you. You're the love of my life, Emily Charlton, and I plan on being with you for the rest of my life and I don't care who has a bloody problem with it."

Emily smiled, her stomach filled with that familiar warmth at how Caroline made her feel, her heart fluttering. "I don't know how I became so lucky."

"Neither do I but I continue to thank my lucky stars every day to have you in my life like this."

"And you always will." Emily replied, and they began kissing again, but stopped it again and this time Caroline moaned her annoyance.

"I'm soooo horny!"

Emily laughed heartily. "I know, but shhh, I have one more thing to say." she said, continuing. "When tomorrow morning comes and I wake in your loving arms and how I never want to leave you as you continue to peacefully sleep... tomorrow I'm not going to."

Caroline's body went all fuzzy with a new round of happiness having never heard these words before even when her Mom wasn't around and was away Emily still never wanted to take the risk. "Really?"

"Yes, which means I'm going to have to suck it up, put on my big girl panties and speak to Miranda." Emily chewed on the inside of her lip, but she didn't let it make her nervous.

"I think it's going to go much more smoothly with Mom than you think." Caroline beamed. "Now enough talking of my Mom." She began kissing Emily again and it turned much more heated and she was feeling so many overwhelming emotions of how lucky she had become. She knew their future was going to be amazing and held so many wonderfully gorgeous moments together.

~*~

 ** Fifteen Minutes Later **  
** Upper East Side **  
** 1:15AM **

Having gone back to work after her dinner with potential designers she was looking forward to working with further she had gone back to the office at Runway as she hadn't felt like dealing with the teenagers and adults that were creating a mess as they partied away on the fourth floor of her townhouse.

Once having done all the work she could think of it had still been too early to want to head to the house even though she didn't want to stay away because she loved seeing her bobbsey's having the times of their life and she also knew Andrea might still be there.

When she'd made her way down to the car she had asked Roy to drive her to Central Park and then had asked him if he would like to take a wander with her. He had been surprised by the offer, but accepted, and they walked in mostly companionable silence for quite some time. It had been nice but the whole time she'd wished it was Andrea by her side as they took a romantic, kind of cheesy, night time stroll.

Now as she stood in the back of the silver Mercedes that was parked opposite the townhouse she looked up at her home where she could see nearly every light was on in the house except for the second floor which was completely dark and she hoped that those at the party had the decency to respect her privacy.

The sound of the music continued to thump from inside the house and she knew she needed to get the volume turned down so the neighbours didn't make any noise complaints even though they knew of the party and what time she'd assured them the music would stop.

Thanking Roy she exited the car, crossed the road, and walked up the small pathway and the steps to the front door which was thankfully locked which eased her motherly concerns at her daughters having an open door party for their friends to come and go as they pleased. She was glad to have a good security system and camera's strategically placed around the house in the areas where there were expensive items in the house.

She slipped her keys in the door and pushed it open. Kicking off her heels and shrugging her coat off, she looked around and saw that her usually neat and tidy foyer, hall way and staircase looked like a snow storm had blown on through as there were plastic cups, empty beer bottles, food wrappers and so on littered around the place that for some reason couldn't find their way into the trash cans within the house.

Sighing at the mess she really didn't want to have to clean up and didn't even want to think about what the fourth floor looked like she headed for the kitchen to pour herself a glass of Shiraz.

Her stocking clad feet padded down the hall way along the always perfectly polished hardwood floor boards stepped inside the kitchen as a yawn escaped her mouth.

Getting herself the glass of wine she desperately needed after a long day and knowing she didn't need to be at work early tomorrow morning meant she was going to have a few glasses tonight.

Walking back down the hall way with her full glass of red which she sipped and hummed as the glorious flavours hit her taste-buds as the room temperature liquid slid down her throat wonderfully she began walking up the staircase with the bottle of Shiraz in her left hand along with the book which was thankfully in the closet where Emily had left it with her dry-cleaning so it wasn't out in the open for anyone to see and snoop at.

Halfway up the stairs where she noticed were countless spills of liquid along the steps that would need to be steam cleaned over the weekend she continued walking as she ignored the mess around her.

As much as her body was crying out to lay on the couch in the privacy of her own spacious room she placed the bottle of wine down and began wandering up the steps, glass still in her hand, and made her way to the fourth floor which as expected looked worse than downstairs which was the only way for people to come and go.

As she made her way towards the lounge room the music that was playing loudly that made her ears sore was turned off suddenly and she was thankful. She walked into the room and looked around. There were drink stains on the creamy vanilla coloured plush carpet, cups and alcohol from those older in the group of friends littered the coffee table as well as the other tables in the area and on the floor as the strobe lights still flashed around the room and she didn't know how to turn them off the correct way and instead flicked off the power point on the wall and the colourful lights stopped and the room was illuminated with the ceiling lights which she'd turned on as she stepped into the room.

Once her eyes adjusted to the light she noticed she wasn't alone in the room as there were two teen aged boys, Pete and Henry who her girls had become friends with at their time working at Dunkin Donuts, were cuddled up on the couch sleeping soundly. She smiled at the adorable site and walked over to them, grabbing the blanket on the back of the couch and placed it over them, before she left the room upon realising her bobbsey's were no longer in here.

"Hello Miranda, did you have a good evening?" Cara asked, when they nearly bumped into each other just outside the door way.

The Editor noticed how exhausted the other woman was. She felt incredibly bad Cara had stayed back this late as it ticked closer to 1:30AM.

Miranda had been about to reply, but stopped when she saw that Cara wasn't the only one here to clean up the mess. Coming from the lower floors and now walking down the hall way to where they were was Andrea.

Andy, looking up from the roll of large black plastic bags she held, felt the hairs on the back of her neck instantly raise as that familar feeling overcame her and she saw Miranda standing on the other side of Cara. Oh thank god, she thought, and was so glad that the Editor had finally decided to show up!

Coming to a stop next to her house keeper Andrea looked at her unwavering in the eyes. "Cara." She said, turning to the Italian who sh was very fond of, continuing to speak. "You've done more than enough for one day and night. Please go home, get some rest, and don't come back until Monday. You do so much for my girls and I and you're more than deserving of a rest!

"Oh, but I couldn't possibly leave you with such a mess!" Cara responded instantly, looking towards the nearby lounge room.

"That's why I'm still here!" The brunette chimed in then. "I'm more than happy to help so please take Miranda's words and go home and get some rest and I'll call you tomorrow sometime so we can arrange a time for me to come around for brunch."

Miranda's eyebrow rose at those words, they were very unexpected, but not surprising seeing as the brunette beauty was always so cheerful and got along with nearly everyone she met.

"That sounds wonderful, dear, you have no idea how thrilled I am to have you over and cook brunch for us!" Cara beamed.

"I'm looking forward to it!" Andy replied.

Miranda watched the two woman who shared a quick hug before Cara gave her a look of appreciation and thanked her, they said their goodbyes and she watched as the Italian who was the best Chef Miranda's ever had to pleasure of eating so many delectable meals from disappeared down the hall and then the stairs as she turned her gaze to Andrea who remained standing where she was unwavering. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

Andy looked up from where she was putting cups and crisp packets in a garbage bag a she moved past Miranda and into the lounge. Her heart quickened and her body filled with the familiar warmth and butterflies from being in the older woman's presence finally without anyone else around to interrupt them. She would be making sure they spoke about everything and no more avoiding the elephant in the room when they were together. "What it looks like. I'm here to help clean up just like I said."

Miranda could not believe that the woman had actually stayed to help clean up and meant her words. Why she was so surprised she did not know. She had so many thoughts and emotions swirling around her mind. It was all so much to take in. What she did know is she needed to stop avoiding Andrea like she has been and have the balls to say something about what has happened between them. "I didn't actually expect you to stay back."

Andy shrugged. "I said I would, and when I say I'm going to do something I do it, I stick to my words."

Miranda stared at the brunette. "It's late."

"Good thing my boss doesn't need me at work before 11:30 in the morning." Andy responded, glancing at Miranda as she continued cleaning as the bottles clinked together in the plastic bag causing her to pause as she looked over to the guys asleep on the couch who moved but didn't wake.

"Even though you stayed you really don't need to do any of this. I can take care of it tomorrow." Miranda replied, finally finding more words to speak from her speechlessness of Andrea being here.

"My god, Miranda." Andy replied, letting the bag of recycling fall to the floor uncaring if she woke the love birds up on the couch who couldn't stop dry humping each other all night shamelessly. "You know damn well why I'm here and I'm sick of you avoiding me and dancing around the subject of what happened on Wednesday and yesterday!"

Miranda slowly nodded at those words as she saw the frustration, anger, and hope in those beautiful brown eyes. "I understand." she said, beginning to turn where she stood. "However we cannot talk of this in here. Meet me in my office on the first floor past the sitting area and around the corner to the right and to the right of the stairs." and with those words she exited the room and made her way down the hall way as she heard the bag being picked up by Andrea as the brunette beauty silently continued cleaning just like she insisted she would do to gather her thoughts before they spoke.

As she entered her home office she dropped the book down onto her desk a little louder than what was necessary before she moved over to her liqour cabinet, poured herself a glass of a bottle of Shiraz, the former opened one being left on the third floor unforgotten until now, and poured herself a glass which she took a few large sips of to try and calm her nerves for whatever the conversation to come would be.

~*~

 ** Back Upstairs **  
** Three Minutes Later **

As the moans continued softly from both women they stopped kissing and Emily began moving her way down Caroline's now naked body, peppering kisses and licks of her tongue as she went, as the moans got louder now.

Arousal shot through Cassidy who peered through the hole from where the old bathroom doorknob used to be until it broke and got replaced by a different handle that left this round spot underneath that was the perfect spot and size for an eye to look through.

Her breathing quickened when she watched as Emily's lithe also nude body moved further down Caroline's body to settle between perfectly muscled legs as she began to feast on her very own delicious buffet and Cassidy felt a new wave of arousal settle between her legs from the mere action from the British woman. She cupped her mouth, a whimper escaping, as she watched the scene continue in the other room.

It was incredibly erotic as Caroline arched up into Emily, moaning out, a hand going down to entwine and grip the older redheads in a way that meant she was about to cum. She watched as the body so much like her own but so different also began to quiver and shake as she released her pleasure that Emily no doubt greedily lapped up and she knew it wasn't the last climax for Caroline of the night.

As her hand inched closer towards her pajama bottoms and just as it was about to go underneath her loose boxer shorts that she was nude under she realised what she was doing and froze, stopping instantly, knowing this shouldn't be doing this. Not anymore. She had to snap herself out of it because it was no longer healthy... not that it was ever healthy in the beginning. Even though she didn't care and how much she wanted to continue to watch she could hear Caroline's words, telling her to put herself out there, to move on and grow up without her by her side always.

Resting her forehead against the closed door she continued to listen to the moans and whispers on the other side before she slowly stood and exited the shared bathroom, moved through her own room, and out the door and to the lounge on the third floor where as expected she found Jane wide awake drinking beer even though it was illegal for her to be doing so but in that moment she didn't care as she grabbed one of the bottles of beer, ripped off the screw cap, letting it throw to the floor as she swallowed down half the bottle.

Letting it collide with the coffee table louder than she meant to whilst the close friend of Caroline's more than her own friend watched her in shock and awe, opening her mouth wordlessly, but nothing coming out.

Taking off her tee-shirt Cassidy dropped to her knee's and crawled the small space where Jane was sitting up against the L shaped couch as the TV played the dark haired woman's favourite movie; Bring It On.

Crashing her mouth into Jane's, the other teen shocked and un-moving, but not for long as she moved her lips with hers and it was a heated kiss.

"Woah!" Jane said, pulling back breathlessly a few moments later. "What the fuck got into you all of a sudden, Cass?"

"Unbeknownst to you I've liked you for a long time now and I see no reason as to why we couldn't be together, even if for a night, because I know how much you want Caroline but you can't and even though I'm nothing like her I know I can give you all that you wish she could."

Jane shook her head then. "That's where you're wrong, babe." She smiled beautifully at Cassidy. "It's always been you that I've liked as well."

"But... but..." Cassidy opened and closed her mouth, she was taken for a six by those words, it was a cricket phrase her Dad. "What?" Was all she could think to say.

"I've always liked you and not Caroline. She and I are just good friends. You caught by eye the moment your sister introduced me to you when Caroline and I started hanging out and she told me there would be a catch to our friendship that I had to like her sister and also be happy to hang out with her a lot of the time. I soon found out why, you were identical twins, and I swooned as soon as I saw you Cass."

Cassidy closed her eyes at the feel of Jane cupping her cheek, tracing her fingers along her cheek bone and down to her lips, caressing her ever so softly. "Oh." She whispered, from the words and all Jane was making her feel. "I had no idea."

"I know, and I've wanted to tell you, but I... well, I've been nervous to because I wasn't sure if you felt the same and I know you're not into labels and so I thought maybe there was a guy you might like instead."

"I don't like any guys. I've only ever liked two girls and you are one of the, I just... I never thought I'd hear you say you liked me when I always thought you were into Caroline more because of her outgoing, confident nature."

"I prefer your personality, quiet but chatty when you're talking about something you love and passionate of, you're so classy and have this certain charm about you, you always have something intelligent to say, always speaking about what something means to you... you don't speak crap and spread gossip. You're just you, and I... I really want to be your girlfriend..."

Unable to believe this was how the night was ending Cassidy swallowed as she nodded. "Y-yes, I... oh my god, yes, I want to be your girlfriend!" the look she recieved made her even more wordless and all she could do was close the gap between them and they kissed once more with so much more feverish passion.

One thing led to the next, like which Cassidy had wanted when she'd originally came in here before she got the bombshell of her life, and she felt herself laying down on the plush carpet as Jane stared down at her lovingly as she cupped her breasts. "And-" oh god, her voice shook as her spoke, she cleared her throat as her cheeks flushed a strawberry red. "And you're... this isn't just sex for you, a one night thing, that... all your words were serious?"

Jane smiled, kissing her again. "I don't joke around when it comes to feelings of adoration and love, honey, I'm here for you like I have been from the start from afar... I want to be here for you, always, to make you feel as truly beautiful as you are if you'll let me."

"I let you from this day forward." Cassidy breathed and at that they kissed again before she felt Jane moving down her body and she felt absolutely ecstatic and loved so unexpectedly all at the same time.

Cassidy;s life had changed so drastically in a few short minutes in such a beautiful way and she found that she couldn't be happier to start this next chapter of her life with Jane by her side.

~*~

Thirteen minutes had past as Andy found herself coming to a stop to the closed home office door.

Taking a few calming breaths she raised her knuckles and knocked a couple of times. "It's me."

Miranda's body froze from what she was doing, going over the book scowling over something she saw and writing in big red letters what needed to be changed, as her head looked over to the door. She swallowed hard, knowing this needed to happen. "Come in."

Andy pushed open the door and stepped inside and straight ahead she saw Miranda sitting at an oak brown desk. She moved further into the room, and knowing there were other people in the house aside from the girls, she closed the door behind her to give them privacy.

Miranda watched as Andrea entered her study. She took in the woman's clothing, noticing that she had changed from what she'd been wearing earlier in the day, failing to notice that when she had first arrived home. The woman was now clad in skin tight jeans and an equally tight t-shirt that clung to every curve of her delicious, young body.

Andy stood in the middle of Miranda's study. She looked around the room, most of the furniture was brown and the desks and cabinets polished. She thought it was all very Miranda. She looked at the nearby book shelf and smiled at the books she saw that were also her favourites and had on her own book shelve's in her new apartment since leaving Nate months ago due to how they fell apart when she began to grow into herself at Runway and he didn't like it and he put in for a job at a Boston restaurant which he got and became the new Sous Chef at the Oak Room and she hadn't even missed his presence as she adapted to singledom because it wasn't long after when she began dreaming about Miranda in such intimate ways that left her pussy wet and throbbing for the older woman.

Miranda watched as Andrea looked around her study, running her fingers over books on her shelves, nodding in approval at most of the novels she saw. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out and so she continued quietly watching the brunette who soon sat on one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"So..."

Miranda swallowed hard at the intense look from Andrea. She cleared her throat, sipping some of her wine or more like gulping it. "So..." she murmured those words as she placed her wine glass back down on it's coaster.

"I cleaned up most of the mess upstairs." Andy commented, continuing to watch Miranda, her eyes not leaving those piercing ble orbs that stared back at her.

Miranda watched the woman in fascination. She nodded. "Okay."

"And I wouldn't go into the third floor lounge room because there's a couple making out and it doesn't look like they have any designs on moving."

Miranda nodded, remaining silent, not knowing what to say to that.

"On my way down here I collected most of the trash but there's still some that needs to be picked up." Andy said, continuing. "There's nothing for you to worry about except for the stains on the carpet."

How Andrea managed to clean it all so quickly she didn't know but she greatly appreciated it. She nodded at the words, sipping her wine.

"Do I get one of those?" Andy questioned.

At the raised eyebrow Miranda snorted. "Well, you clearly have no desire of leaving anytime soon, so by all means-" She looked over to the drinks cabinet. "Help yourself."

"I shall." Andy responded, standing and walking over to the cabinet.

Miranda watched as the brunette poured herself a generous amount of wine and sat back down and she stared once more at the gorgeous woman. She watched as Andrea sniffed the wine, swirled in around in her glass, then took a taste and those stunning brown orbs fluttered shut briefly as the liquid went down her throat. Her eyes trailing down and watching as it was swallowed and she couldn't help the feelings of arousal that went through her at the sight and the hum of approval.

"Very nice." Andy commented, looking at Miranda once more. "Now, where were we? Oh, that's right, we're going to talk about all that has been happening since Wednesday night."

Miranda slowly regained some semblance of her control back and it showed in her voice. "What, pray tell, do we have to talk about, Andrea?" she asked with a slight laugh.

"No, no, you aren't trying that on me. There's no more Dragon Lady with me now. I think it's obvious how we've moved past that. You don't, and haven't for a long time, scare me anymore... if you ever truly did." she laughed softly, taking one more sip of her wine before sitting the glass down near Miranda's. "I'm here to talk about us and there's no getting out of it, you can't try to leave, I'm here in front of you and I will stop you."

Miranda breathed in deeply, her eyes closing briefly, before she looked back to Andrea. "You're going to stop me if I dare try to leave?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, a smirk threatening to break her straight faced look.

"Yep." Andy nodded.

"Well, go on then, talk if you so wish to."

At the prompted words Andy nodded. "I know that what I did Wednesday night and Thursday afternoon was inappropriate but I don't regret it."

Miranda remained silent, thinking back to those moments, how deliciously divine Andrea had been to watch and kiss.

"You want me, Miranda, just like I clearly want you so you're trying to avoid me." Andy said, so glad she was finally able to and felt the weight lift from her shoulders as she continued. "And I stayed here tonight to not only watch over the girls so they didn't drink too much but more importantly to tell you that how you've been avoiding me isn't going to work, you aren't going to avoid me any longer, we're going to talk about this." she waved her hand between the two of them. "We're going to talk about what we're both so obviously feeling. I'm not leaving until it's resolved and we have come up with a way to move forward." Hopefully together, in each others arms, she thought and hoped with her fingers crossed in her lap.

Damn the woman for being so stubborn and set on not only talking to her but wanting to be with her. She wished she could be so brazen like Andrea in this moment but she was worried for so many different reasons. "You presume to theorise about my sexual preferences because sex is, of course, the only thing on your mind?" she heard herself saying, like usual her brain working on auto-pilot.

Andy wasn't phased by Miranda's words at all and plunged forward, leaning against the desk. "I don't have to theorise." she softly responded back. "I know what I saw on your face the other night and yesterday and I know what I see in your eyes right now." she smiled at the older woman. "You forget that I know how to read you better than I think you know yourself sometimes."

Miranda, caught between shock, surprise, disbelief and amusement, let out a sharp bark of laughter that she quickly covered with her hand as she looked at Andrea who was so bloody confident in herself and her feelings and she, the alleged fearful Dragon Lady breathing fire through the halls of Runway was acting like such a coward about her feelings for Andrea who was beginning to lay it all out on the table to her. She watched Andrea closely, continuing to trying to decipher her and her intentions as to why she was doing all of this.

"I kissed you and you kissed me back and I know that meant something to you, Miranda so please... please talk to me. I know I'm not going crazy, you're feeling the same way about me whether you like it or not." Andy spoke, itching to reach for Miranda's hand.

Andrea's words started slipping through the cracks of the mask she had so badly been trying to keep in place because she was afraid of getting hurt but the brunette beauty seemed so, so genuine and she wanted to fall into those words and beautiful eyes she could drown in.

It was obvious that Andrea wasn't just here for a roll around in her bed to have hot lesbian sex with her famous boss, no, it was more so much more for Andrea she could see it in those sparkling hopeful eyes. She didn't know what it was about her that had attracted Andrea to pull her into her like this but it has happened and for the life of her she felt the same way in return. She wanted more than anything to succumb into Andrea but could she truly let herself? She let out a shaky breath. "Why should I believe you?"

Andy gazed at Miranda silently wondering just what had happened to make Miranda act like this, put up a guarded wall to protect herself? Maybe someday Andy could find out why. "Because I'm telling the truth, and I can prove it." She softly said.

Miranda's eyebrow raised again. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Andy replied, swallowing hard. The older woman looked approachable now, as she watched the walls slowing fall around Miranda. "If only you let me show it to you, to give in, and let me in."

Eyes widening Miranda felt herself nodding.

This was it, now or never. Andy stood from the chair and began to round the table however her foot caught on the edge of the rug underneath the step and she tripped but was able to stop herself from falling but it didn't stop the furious flush appear on her cheeks and chest.

Miranda's lips curled upwards as she looked at Andrea's face as the woman blushed beautifully. "I thought most people grew out of their clumsy stage by your age, Andrea."

Andy looked at Miranda and smiled when she saw the look on Miranda's face. "Very funny." she said, coming to a stop next to the older woman who also stood now with the Editor being just that bit taller to her due to the high heels she wore. Their eyes were connected and it was incredibly intense. She slowly reached forward and cupped Miranda's left cheek with her right hand and began to run her thumb along the woman's lower lip as those perfect lips parted and Miranda let out a shaky breath.

"If you-" Miranda stopped, her voice shaking from nerves.

"What?" Andy whispered, wanting to hear Miranda's words.

Miranda shook her head, ignoring the words she had been about to speak, as her lips moved. "Andrea, you're a young hormonal 26 year old." she objected weakly before she looked down to her hand that was on Andrea's chest where she could feel the beating heart. She hadn't realised she had reached forward with her hand. She swallowed hard.

"What does my age have to do with anything?" Andy asked, continuing. "I'm of legal, consenting age and have been for years now, and long before then I knew who I was and deep down the person I belonged with was a woman. I haven't been able to find her until now... here, with you, I know you're who I'm meant to be with and I don't give a crap about our age gap. Why should that matter? I know I can be your equal."

Miranda breathed in deeply.

"I don't just desire being with you sexually, Miranda, I desire so much more from you. I want all of your, the good, the bad, everything..." Andy said, finally laying her feelings out there for the older woman. "For as long as you'll have me, I'll be here for you."

"You speak the impossible." Miranda commented, slowly shaking her head.

"Why?" Andy was quick to respond.

"Because you think you know me but you don't, Andrea, I am a difficult woman to be with."

"Bullshit, I call bullshit, I've seen you in and out of the Runway offices and I know you're trying to push me away from fear of who you think you are but regardless of how you feel I know that I know you enough to know that I could easily fa-"

"Stop." Miranda held a finger up, wanting to press it on Andrea's soft lips, but didn't. "Don't say it. You're going on impulse."

"I'm not. I know how I feel Miranda and I want to feel like this, every day with you, for the rest of my life. Whether you believe it or not right now, well... that's okay, I will help you realise this and how true my intentions are with each day as we move forward."

"You're so sure of yourself." Miranda commented, staring at the brunette beauty in wonder.

"Because I am... this isn't just a physical reaction for me, Miranda, I want you for more than just tonight. Why does it look like you still want to resist me when I know you feel the same?"

Miranda sighed, looking away from Andrea, remaining where she stood.

"You want me in more ways than one just like I want you. Let me in, please let me be with you, to touch you in every way possible, let me make you feel loved like you're the only one that exists?"

Again Miranda let out a shaky breath. "Oh, Andrea."

"Where has all that hope gone that you live on?" Andy questioned. "Let it come shining through, let yourself believe in my words."

Miranda looked to Andrea's shoulder where she flicked off invisible flint. "I... It's not that I don't believe you or don't want you." she trailed off, sighing.

"Whats the problem then?" Andy asked, softly taking the older woman's chin with her thumb and index finger to gently pull her face up to look her in the stunning eyes.

"You're so young, Andrea. You have your whole life ahead of you.. you don't need to be held down.. not with someone old like me." Miranda replied. Her voice going almost flat, her eyes dropping closed, her body trembled ever so slightly. She wanted Andrea, she truly did, but she didn't want to hold her back from her potential.

"I'm not young, not really, I've been through a lot in my past and have had to grow up fast. Just like what I said before... I know what I want and it's you." she spoke, staring deep into Miranda's eyes who needed to hear her saying those words again. She could understand. It was a huge gamble and step for the other woman.

Miranda trembled, struggling to keep her face as impassive, as expressionless as possible. "You're my employee," she continued to try argue the point, her voice now shaking slightly. "I am your employer. We can't."

"I don't care, I'll resign!" Andy all but said more firmly than she meant. Yes, she understood it Miranda's hesitancy, but really enough is enough! "Fuck Miranda, I want you, not just sexually, but all of you! Your heart-" she placed her hand on Miranda's chest. "Your soul. I want to love you. To wake up to you every morning for the rest of my life, you hear me? I will quit so we can be together because that's what I want, no, I need. I need you Miranda, you've taken over my life, my mind, my heart..."

The words she had been about to speak earlier came out of her mouth. "If you hurt me..." Miranda trailed off, giving Andrea a warning look.

"I won't, I would never dare to." Andy vowed then and there.

"You're insane."

Andy nodded. "Insane for you, most certainly." She grinned, winking.

"Oh my god." Miranda whispered, closing her eyes. "What am I getting myself into...?"

"Lots of delicious, playful trouble?" Andy grinned. "And darling, you won't regret it."

Miranda stared into Andrea's playful and sparkling eyes. She couldn't believe her ears, all that she said, but she knew the young woman was truthful. "You swear to me?"

"I swear, Miranda, I'm yours for as long as you want me."

At those softly spoken words the older woman nodded. Miranda took a deep breath before she closed the small space between them as Andrea also leaned in.

They began to kiss and both women moaned into one another. It was extraordinary to finally have this moment and to both be on the same page even though Miranda hasn't said much on the matter, her eyes were showing Andrea just how she felt instead.

Winding her arms tightly around Andrea's body, tilting her head slightly parting her lips and letting her tongue out to dance with Andrea's as they continued to kiss she heard the brunette moan and it made her feel wondrous things.

Andy immediately parted her lips for Miranda's exploring tongue, hungry for more and tried to get her body impossibly closer to Miranda. "So good, so perfect." She whispered, she couldn't believe this was happening.

Miranda's tongue explored Andrea's mouth and she couldn't hold back a low, deep and guttural moan, finding the taste of Andrea's mouth of mints, chocolate, the finest vintage of wine and something that was uniquely Andrea. She pulled the younger woman closer, her body firmly pressed up against brunette's. She could feel the heat seeping through Andrea's skin tight jeans, against her quivering stomach.

Andy hung to Miranda like she was her lifeline. She was quickly drowning in these new feelings. Their kiss was unlike anything she'd ever imagined, hot and intimate and she surrendered into Miranda as the older woman's tongue, body and mind possessed her completely and she never wanted this feeling to ever go away.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon! Sorry, something came up! It's so close to being done! Please don't hate me for leaving it there like such a tease... next chapter is the last.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, here it is, the final chapter!  
> The sex scene is the original that I wrote back in 2010 and it's much different to what I normally write and you'll see that when you read it lol as for the rest of what happens in this story I came up with it all over the course of yesterday/tonight as I felt like the story needed more instead of ending straight after that love making scene between our favourite ladies when there was a little more story to tell with the other characters and I feel as if I did that enough in the end! Thanks again for all you lovely people for sticking with me throughout this crazy little ride of heaviness between all the characters! I can only hope it has been enjoyable <3  
> Any and all mistakes are mine that I have not picked up on during my quick read through after finishing it.

Miranda's tongue thrust into Andrea's mouth in a parody of something much more intense, her breathing hitched in her throat, her stomach muscles rippling against Andrea center. One of her hands moved from Andrea's back down to cup the young woman's arse firmly, snuggling their hips together even closer.

Andy whimpered into Miranda'd mouth. The feeling of Miranda's hands on her was better than anything she could have dreampt. She pulled back, breaking the kiss because she had to speak. "Please." she whispered.

Miranda stared into Andrea's eyes with a smoldering gaze, her face slightly flushed her lips reddened and swollen from sucking and biting. "Please what?" she asked.

"Please..." Andy said, so overcome with need that she could barely speak her mind. "I need... need everything... want everything." she begged, hoping the older woman knew what she wanted.

Miranda wanted to give Andrea everything, but, with every last ounce of restraint, shook her head slightly. "I would give you anything."

Andy moaned. "I want to..." she was blushing a crimson red, but forged on. "I want you to let me make love to you."

If possible, the heat in Miranda's eyes flared even more, and she stared at Andrea for a moment. She was unable to believe what she had just heard. "Are you certain?" she asked after a long pause, some hesitancy coming back to her over this whole moment, it felt as if she was dreaming.

Smiling almost shyly, Andy nodded, and took one of Miranda's hands and pressed kisses over it. "Yes, I'm certain." she breathed, staring deep into Miranda's eyes. She was more than certain she was well and truly, 100% in love with her.

Miranda held very still for a moment, waiting for her brain to catch up, she was still sure that this was some kind of sick joke, or again just dream, but when she was faced with the feeling of Andrea's pressing soft, oh so soft, kisses on her cheek and down to her neck she realised it was all very real. Slowly, she lifted her hand and moved her fingers across Andrea's face, her long elegant fingers closed around the brunettes hand as their fingers entwined.

Andy moaned, a deep guttural moan, that her voice had never produced before, and she thrust helplessly against Miranda's thigh like a dog on heat, as they kissed passionately once more, feeling herself growing more and more wet. "Oh Miranda, please." she moaned. "I want to touch you, all of you."

Miranda moaned too, the young woman's voice heated by her lust. She gave Andrea's hand a squeeze. "Up." she said, giving Andrea a slight nudge as she stared into those brown orbs with a searing gaze. "If we're going to do this, we're going to do it properly." she breathed, tugging on Andrea's hand and began walking towards the door so they could go up to the privacy of her bedroom. "As much as it's arousing to think of fucking you up against the study wall I won't allow that to be our first time."

Andy's breath hitched at that, that admission that Miranda did intend to fuck her, but not only that wanted this to be so much more which is exactly what she wanted. "Oh god." she moaned, trembling all over at the thought. It wasn't like she had cared where it happened, but as Miranda spoke to her saying she wanted to do it in a bed, it made her heart pound and she found the idea so beautiful, so loving. She wanted the older woman so much more. Andy decided that she had died and gone to heaven in Miranda's arms when their aroused bodies pressed together perfectly. The rest of the world did not matter anymore, it was only the two of them.

Hand in hand they made their way up the staircase, the upper floors were quiet, everything in bed or doing what they were about to do.

Watching as Miranda came to a stop at double doors which were opened Andy felt as if she was entering some sort of dreamworld. She entered the room, looking around almost unable to believe she was truly in the older woman's bedroom. She eyed the bed, biting her lip as the reality of the situation began to sink in. She was in Miranda's bedroom! The older woman wanted her! She was going to make lover to her! She whimpered, she was so wet she was so sure she wouldn't be able to last much longer. She looked up to Miranda who she saw was looking her up and down, examining every inch of her with blazing, intense eyes. It turned Andy on so much more. Before she could help herself, Andy hooked her fingers around the belt Miranda was wearing and pulled her towards her before she started sucking at Miranda's pulse point in her neck, causing the older woman to groan and sag into her. The brunette was crazed with the need to feel every inch of Miranda Priestly's body with her mouth and hands.

Miranda whimpered, moving into Andrea's touch, feeling the young woman's hands slide underneath her shirt, her hands searing themselves hotly over Miranda's skin and it was such a delicious feeling that she didn't want to go away.

"Miranda," Andy breathed. "I've wanted you for so long." she said, pulling back and gazing into Miranda's eyes again.

Miranda's eyes roamed over Andrea's body again, glued to Andrea's perfect physique that even though was fully dressed still knew would be young and lithe and she began feeling uncertain again. "How could you want me? Of all people?" she asked.

Andy was panting now, but she rolled her eye's. "Fishing for compliments, really Miranda?" she heartily laughed, trying to make Miranda calm once more and know she was worthy of being treated like the beautiful Queen she is. She stared seriously at Miranda who stood still staring at her. "Your voice makes me want to lick every inch of your body. Your hands..." Andy sighed. "Your hands make me want to tear my clothes off and beg for you to touch me. Your mouth makes me want to kiss you for hours on end, to feel your mouth all over my body." she paused, needing to swallow visibly. "Honestly, I am attracted to you, it's the most powerful attraction I have for you."she whispered and began unzipping her skin tight jeans and shoved them down, along with her underwear, stepping out of them she removed her shirt and bra so she was standing naked in front of Miranda. "This is all the proof I have. I want you so badly that it hurts." she stepped closer to the older woman. "Please trust me, Miranda." she whispered, her eyes boring into deep blue orbs.

Miranda could only stare at Andrea, all of her, gaze roaming over her gorgeous round firm breasts and down over her perfectly toned stomach then to land on the brunettes most private place that was exposed to her. As she stared into Andrea's eyes once more she saw nothing but pure honesty and... love. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she reached out for Andrea, her hand slightly shaking, and took her by her shoulders and pulled the woman flush against her own fully clothed body, finally giving in. "I trust you, Andrea, I trust you so much." she breathed.

Andy closed the small distance between them and kissed Miranda. It wasn't like their kiss earlier in the home office that had been slow and hesitant. This time they were sure of themselves and kissed so passionately and feverishly like it was their last night of earth.

"Tell me what you want." Andy gasped as Miranda's fingers threaded so, so softly through her hair before trailing down her body. Soon her own hands moved and she took the hem of Miranda's shirt and she began to lift it up when Miranda nodded at her telling her it was okay and as the blouse was dropped to the floor Miranda un-clipped her bra and showed the brunette the first time her gloriously round, firm breasts. She swallowed hard, staring at them, her mouth salivating and she had to touch them with her hands and mouth.

"Oh god," Miranda moaned as Andrea starting pressing kisses down her neck and then to the swell of her breasts before capturing one firm, erect breast into her delicious mouth.

"Tell me what you want?" Andy ked again, a little firmer this time, as she continued sucking and licking at both of Miranda's breasts.

"I want..." Miranda trailed off with a gasp, pulling Andrea's mouth impossibly closer to her breasts.

"Say it." Andy dared her.

"I want you to fuck me." Miranda said, her voice clear, but a little unsteady from the sensations Andrea was causing inside of her. "I want to feel your mouth," she stopped when Andrea's hands began roaming down the front of her body. "Oh god, I want to feel your mouth all over me." she breathed.

Andy pulled back, gazing into Miranda's eyes again, before she licked her lips "You're going to get exactly what you want." she breathed, capturing Miranda's mouth with her own, a feverish kiss that left the older woman gasping for breath before Andy pushed her love down onto the bed and hovered above her. "I'm going to make you cum like you've never experienced before." she whispered.

A shudder went through Miranda's body, "Oh." she breathed, closing her eyes and relaxing into Andrea's soft, gentle touch as the woman began kissing and trailing her tongue along her body. Never has someone worshiped her body like this, taking their time, but in an urgent way that was soft and lovely. It made her feel beautiful, and sexy, a feeling she never felt with any of her ex-husbands.

As Andy suckled on one of Miranda's nipples she began undoing pants and with Miranda's help as the older woman arched her body so she could pull them material down they were kicked away from the bed along with those panties and could smell the Editor's desire for her. She started kissing Miranda's lower stomach and her thighs before she allowed one of her longer fingers to brush over Miranda's wet folds teasingly and then she watched as she slipped her finger inside Miranda's wet pussy and she thought it was one of the hottest things she'd ever seen and felt as she directed her eyes to the woman's to watch her enjoy this new sensation.

Miranda gasped, the teasing touch inflaming Miranda, wanting more, needing more and she pushed into Andrea's hand, hoping the brunette would know that she wanted more. She got what she wanted as Andy entered two more fingers.

"You like this?" Andy breathed, kissing Miranda's cheek and neck before nipping at Miranda's ear lobe. "Because I like doing it, Miranda. My fingers feel so good inside you."

Miranda nodded, her mouth opening but no sound came out besides heavy breathing, and just as she was about to rock further into Andrea's fingers the young woman stopped. Just as Miranda was about to whine for Andrea to continue, she felt Andrea lower her head and before she knew it her loves tongue was on her clit as she licked and sucked, humming in delight while she started pumping her fingers again.

It wasn't long before Miranda couldn't take it anymore, it all becoming too much, her mouth opening and she cried out as she climaxed as she kept Andrea's head firmly where it was with both her hands.

Andy continued working her fingers inside Miranda as she climaxed, she couldn't stop she wanted Miranda to experience more intense pleasure, wanting only to please the older woman for an eternity. When she did pull away, She smiled up at the older woman, slid her fingers of of Miranda causing her the moan, before she settled herself down next to her love hoping it wasn't the last orgasm for the magnificent woman tonight.

"That was amazing, darling." Miranda whispered, staring into Andrea's eyes. When her trembling body settled down she started touching Andrea in feather-light caresses, examining the shape of Andrea's breasts and the texture of her skin as she drifted closer and closer to Andrea's soaking wet pussy.

Andy closed her eyes, leaning into Miranda's touch, her eyes closing. She couldn't help but tremble with excitement as Miranda neared where she had longed the woman to touch her for so long now. As the teasing continued she couldn't take it any longer. "Oh god!" She cried out, "Please, Miranda." she said, opening her eyes to look into Miranda's.

The older woman lifted an eyebrow as she looked down at Andrea, her lips curling. "Please what, Andrea?" she purred, her fingers stopping on the brunettes lower stomach just above the pubic line the hair between those long and slender legs neatly trimmed just how Miranda hoped it would be however she wouldn't have minded a full blown bush instead of society's way a woman's genitals should be with no hair.

Andy moaned at the way Miranda pronounced her name, it was so sexy, and when spoke by the older woman who was touching her was nearly enough to make her go over the edge. "Touch me, please Miranda, I need to feel you..." She trailed off, begging.

Miranda smirked, her fingers beginning to caress Andrea's stomach. "I am touching you, you're feeling me right now Andrea." she teasingly said, enjoying this side of her as she ran her fingers over the young woman's gorgeous hip bones, reveling in how Andrea shivered from the touch. She leaned down and ghosted her breath over Andrea's right breast, before she finally latched her mouth onto it.

"Oh fuck, Miranda!" Andy cried out. She reached up and grabbed onto the bed post, holding on tightly which made her already white knuckles much more white. She should have known Miranda would be a tease like this in bed. "Hurry up, Miranda, I'm so close for you!"

Those words spoken caused a delicious shiver to run through Miranda's body. I'm so close for you. She sighed, loving the fact that Andrea was here for her and she was going to cum for her from her touch. She wanted to experience this with Andrea over and over again. "Oh my darling, you really must learn some patience." she murmured, tusking as she smirked, knowing she was teasing as her fingers moved closer down to Andrea's vagina where she finally gave the woman what she desired the most and ran her fingers through Andrea's slick folds before pulling them away and running her fingers back up the pale body and cupping Andrea's breasts, rubbing the young woman's arousal over them, and then licking it off.

Andy listened to Miranda moan as she tasted her, it was a great sound, but she had decided that Miranda was enjoying torturing her. "It's hard to be patient when I've been wanting you since the moment I met you."

"Still." Miranda purred. "Patience is virtue." she said, smirking. "You're so beautiful, Andrea, so perfect. I love seeing you this way."

"Thanks," Andy breathed shakily, smiling widely. "But it's not like you haven't seen me this way before." she mentioned, grinning now. She hoped to be able to masturbate for her lover again one day soon.

Miranda flushed at the words, not sure where Andrea was taking the conversation.

"I liked that you were watching me." Andy said.

Miranda watched Andrea's face and her expressions. "I liked watching you, but I shouldn't have without you knowing, it was wrong and inappropriate of me."

"I said I liked it," Andy said grinning. "I put on a show for you. I wanted you to watch." she added softly.

Miranda wasn't sure if she had heard right. "Oh my."

"I've never done that for anyone before," Andy said, trailing her finger over Miranda's cheek before cupping the side of the older woman's face. "I wanted to do it for you and only you and I hope to do it again for you soon."

Miranda smiled at the young woman who held her heart. "I'm not sure how I became so lucky to have you in my life." she admitted.

Andy melted into Miranda's loving gaze, trailing her fingers through Miranda's hair with a happy sigh.

"Well, now that we've got all of that out of the way, shall we continue?" Miranda questioned, raising an eyebrow before plunging two fingers inside Andrea unexpectedly causing the young woman to cry out before the brunette moaned and laughed in delight at the sudden feeling just how she wanted it, beginning to writhe against her body and rocking in time with her fingers. She looked into Andrea's eyes, crushing her lips to the woman's, her tongue immediately seeking entrance of Andrea's mouth. It was a possessive kiss, filled with passion and ownership, letting Andrea know that all she wanted was her. To love you forever, she thought but did not say, those words would be spoken when the time was right.

Andy surrendered to Miranda's tongue. This was what she wanted, what she had longed for. For Miranda to be wild and intense with her. her pussy pulsed around her lover's fingers. She felt Miranda's move on top of her as they continued to kiss, those fingers delving deep inside her, and she wrapped her legs around Miranda's body, pulling the older woman closer, making her slender fingers drive into her that much more. She whimpered at the feelings, "Oh god," she moaned.

Miranda looked up just as Andrea leaned her head back, Miranda's mouth immediately latching on the slender column of exposed skin, licking and sucking at the divine neck where the pulse point was racing. It made her heart race also knowing that she was driving the woman crazy with her ministrations and she loved knowing she would leave a mark on Andrea's neck.

It wasn't long before Andy was climaxing, she grabbed Miranda's face and kissed her a little roughly, breathing her name, and telling her how beautiful she is and how amazingly beautiful and desirable she's made her feel.

~*~

** A Little While Later **

After a quick bathroom break each taking turns to release their bladder they fell back into bed and Andy grinned as she moved her fingers inside Miranda, slowly and teasingly, and with her free left hand she used it to run it over Miranda's back and she felt the tremble of pleasure from what she was doing to her.

Miranda moaned, she pulled at her hands that were tied together with a Hermes scarf, certain that she was going to die from this blissfully so as she laid on her side with Andrea in front of her, hand between her legs, thumb playing with her wet core as the slender middle finger teased ever so slightly the entrance of her arse causing her to gasp at the new round of unusual pleasure. Never had she been touched where Andrea was touching her. She would never in a million years let any of her ex-husbands touch her in such a way. Andrea was so different than them, so gentle, that she trusted the woman to do this.

Any pulled away, reaching over to the nightstand.

Miranda pouted. "Why did you stop? I really loved how you were making me feel."

The brunette chuckled, holding up the bottle of lube, squirting some into her hand and coated her fingers.

"Oh." Was all Miranda could only manage to say before she began moaning once more as Andrea resumed what she was doing and a few moments passed as the Grandfather clocked chimed 2AM down the hall through the closed bedroom door her lover ever so slowly pushed her finger inside her arse and never in Miranda's wildest, open minded imagination did she ever believe this could feel so bloody good to be penetrated in such a way.

Andy pulled her finger out before letting the tip of it press through the tight ring of muscle into Miranda's arse, causing Miranda to whimper. "You're so tight, Miranda." she groaned, beginning to kiss Miranda's lower back softly. She moaned at the beautiful picture Miranda made as she slid her finger in further, twisting it gently and slowly inside Miranda, trembling at the tightness and heat of Miranda's arse.

"Oh, Andrea." Miranda whimpered as Andrea continued what she was doing and oon, without even realising it, the brunette had two fingers inside her.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" Andy asked softly as she moved her fingers at a slow pace.

"No, no you're not. It feels amazing, you feel amazing." Miranda replied, arching back a little into Andrea's finger's. "I.. want more." she admitted, her cheeks flushing from her admittance.

"I already have two fingers inside you."

Miranda's eyes widened, her lover was so gentle and loving, making her feel incredible. However Andrea stopped, fingers still inside her, a moment later.

"I have a confession to make."

Miranda swalloed hard. "Alright?"

"So, my gay friend Doug knew I was coming here tonight and his boyfriend works in a sex store and so long story short I was given an unopened box of a strap-on with the dildo included that also pleasures the wearer at the same time. It's in my bag by the door."

Miranda gasped at those words, a tremble of a new wave of arousal going through her as her cheeks flushed. "Andrea, yes, oh yes. I would like that very much." and with her words she felt the brunette's fingers slowly exit her behind and then she had never seen someone move so fast as Andrea got up off the bed and rummaged around her bag, retrieving the box, grinning from ear to ear as she moved closer to show her the purple dildo and harness it contained. "Oh my." she watched as Andrea silently opened it and began putting it on. Her eyes glazed over even more, her mouth going dry, it was a vision she wouldn't forget as the brunette put lube on the purple cock.

Andy smiled as she leaned down and kissed as she slid her fingers back inside Miranda's arse.

"Please." Miranda breathed. She wanted nothing more in her life, than this moment for Andrea to behind her and inside her, driving her to the edge in a way like never before as she got onto her knees, hands still deliciously tied above her but the scarf had become loose.

Andy watched with eager eyes as Miranda moved her body into her fingers, wanting more. It turned Andy on immensely to see that Miranda was even graceful and elegant and controlled in this situation. She admired that, but part of Andy wanted to see Miranda lose her control, her reserve completely broken. Carefully Andy reached forward and grabbed Miranda's hips and pulled the older woman until she was situated right in front of her as the older woman began to shake with anticipation.

"Yes." Miranda said, lowering her head to her bed, presenting her arse into to Andrea, offering herself to the young woman, like she'd never done before for anyone.

Andy sucked in a deep breath at the sight of Miranda who was open and ready and begging for it from her. Her hand tightened on Miranda's hip. "Hold still." she whispered, putting more lube on the dildo just in case before she put the tip of the dildo to Miranda's entrance and ever so slowly pushed past the entrance.

"Ohhh." Miranda's eyes widened, it was such a different and bizzare sense of arousal to be feeling.

"It will take a few moments to get used to. Tell me if it hurts because obviously it's not meant to." Andy whispered as she breathed in, her breath quickening from what she was doing, watching as she pulled the head of the "cock" out before pushing into the older woman once more.

All thoughts in Miranda's mind left her as she felt the dildo enter so much further inside her behind and she gasped at the intense sensation, gripping the head of the bed. She never expected to experience such pleasures and for this to feel so good. She felt Andrea continue to push slowly inside her and Miranda had to concentrate on not tensing up. She pushed back into Andrea and cried out from the delicious feeling.

"Are you alright?" Andy asked softly, going so slowly because she was worried she would hurt her lover.

"Yes." Miranda replied, forcing the words out of her mouth because she was concentrating on the feeling. "More, please." she added softly.

"If you're sure." Andy replied, her body trembling when she saw Miranda nod her head, and she moved her hand to Miranda's other hip but didn't grip too tightly and slid inside further, a gasp escaping her lips at the sound Miranda made and how the other end of the harness inside of made her feel.

Miranda began trembling from the intense feelings it was causing her to feel, she felt so loved when Andrea began running her hands up and down the side of her legs as she slowly thrust herself inside her.

Andy was in absolute heaven, never would she have imagined fucking Miranda literally from behind, she had only mentioned how she enjoyed anal evey now and then as a simple way of opening up to her newfound lover, and when Miranda showed interest she merely tested out the waters. Now she stared down at how deep inside of Miranda's arse she was and it was a sexy sight especially knowing the older woman had never had this done before now, trusted her to do such a thing, and she wanted to make her scream and fuck her into oblivion, but she held off, mindful of this being Miranda's first time determined to hang on that little bit more until Miranda demanded her to hurry her thrusts up.

Wrists having fallen from the scarf that had become loose and freed her Miranda grabbed handfuls of the sheets to ground her, she felt like she would fly off at any moment from these new feelings she was experiencing if she didn't hold on to anything. She needed some kind of reassurance that this wasn't some kind of fantasy, that it was real and Andrea was here with her. "Andrea, my darling, talk to me... tell me how this feels for you." she said, not sure if the contraption the other woman had on did much for her and she found herself wanting to know, but also she just wanted to hear that magnificent voice that was music to her ears.

"Do you know how much I love it when I hear you say my name like that?" Andy gasped, her legs shaking with the effort of going slow for Miranda, oh but it was so, so worth it. "It makes me go weak in the knee's."

"Mm, it's such a beautiful name when pronounced that way, rolling off my tongue." Miranda replied, breathing deeply for air as she began moving in time with Andrea's thrusts. "Tell me what this feels like you for...?" she said, reminding Andrea of her previous question.

"God, Miranda." Andy managed to choke out. "With every thrust into you it presses against my g-spot, and knowing that with every thrust that I give you and how it pleasures you, I get turned on that much more." she said and before Miranda could say anything she continued. "I just want to hold you down and fuck you senseless."

"Yes." Miranda whispered. "Do whatever you want to me, I am yours."

Andy pulled breath into her lungs and she closed her eyes at those words. "I don't want to hurt you." she replied.

"Just do it." Miranda ordered, slight sense of the Dragon Lady showing in the firm, but soft tone.

"Mmmm. I love that tone." Andy commented, continuing. "So, you want me to hold you down to the bed and fuck you until your brain starts to scramble?" she questioned.

Miranda moaned, almost going over the edge from Andrea's words. She liked the dirty spoken words, and she wanted it to continue. "Yes, that's what I want." she breathed.

Andy moaned, it was filled with desire. "If that's what you're want it's what you'll get." she breathed. She took Miranda's hips a little more firmly, pulled out, and then thrust deep and quick into Miranda.

Miranda cried out, the sound of need and passion, it hurt but it wasn't exactly painful, there was this feeling that she felt, like sparks going through her body, it was nice. "More, please darling." she whispered, loving the sound of Andrea's low moans. The young woman quickened her thrusts, they were almost violent but in such a sensual way only a woman could do.

"You want more?" Andy gasped, breathing fast from how her own pussy throbbed.

"Yes!" Miranda replied, letting out a guttural low moan.

"You're such a gorgeous, wanton slut for me, aren't you?."

The older woman had never imagined Andrea this way, she only ever imagined that she was this fevered in her dreams, and to know this was real life she absolutely loved it. She didn't want it to stop. She liked how Andrea called her a slut, it didn't offend her unlike when Stephen would call her it, she knew the words didn't have true feelings of malice behind it. Before Miranda could form a response for her young lover Andrea was talking again.

"How does it feel, Miranda?" Andy thrust more quickly into the older woman. "To have my cock up your famous ass?" she asked, pressing further in and Miranda moaned in pleasure. "What do you think the world would say if they knew that The Miranda Priestly was ass deep into her assistants cock on all fours begging like a slut for more?"

"I... I don't know." Miranda croaked out, all she could think about was how it felt to be taken in such a way by the brunette.

"I wish they could see you now." Andy continued, snapping her hips into Miranda's ass cheeks, driving deeper into Miranda with each thrust. She couldn't believe how well and keen Miranda was taking this. "What would they see how you're taking my cock... begging for it... absolutely helplessly wanting more." The brunette was trembling now, her voice thick with lust, the lust that she had been holding for Miranda for so long now. She could feel herself getting closer to the edge, and she could tell by the way Miranda shook with unrestrained tremors of ecstasy that she was close as well.

Wanting to climax together, she reached around Miranda and started to rub the older woman's clit with her right hand fingers before sliding her two fingers inside Miranda's incredibly wet pussy and moved them quickly.

Miranda whimpered, her eyes closing tightly, never had she felt something so intense and incredible like this before. It was amazing, she never wanted it to stop, she wanted to stay in this moment with Andrea. "Andrea, darling.." she breathed and she reached back with her left hand and found her young lovers hand where it held onto her thigh, and she clung to the hand. She was trembling much more violently now, her arse tightening around the strap-on that wasn't slowing down inside of her, and she felt herself getting closer to her climax. "I'm so close."

Andy sped up her strokes, if that was at all possible, she sighed at how beautiful Miranda was like this. She closed her eyes as she gasped for breath. "Oh god, yes, Miranda." she felt herself nearing the edge. "Miranda, you're so amazingly beautiful... I want you... always."

Miranda's heart continued to pound fast in her chest from nearing closer to her climax and the words Andrea spoke to her. "Yes, take me... always... take everything I give you..." she gasped as she cried in ecstasy.

"Cum for me, Miranda." Andy breathed.

Miranda finally let go, crying Andrea's name as a climax like none she'd ever experienced before ripped through her body. She was held absolutely helpless in it's thrall. Their frantic coupling seemed to last forever, and she shook continuously, as Andrea held her in her strong arms.

Andy never wavered, continuing her relentless thrusts until she too cried out, more loudly than Miranda. Her pussy pulsed and clenched as she came, dripping around the smaller dildo on the harness which was inside her, moaning the older woman's name until she slumped on top of Miranda and continued holding her as they trembled together, coming down from their extraordinary climaxes.

Miranda felt comforted by the warmth and weight of Andrea's body. As her breathing gradually slowed, she smiled. "Mm," she said, unable to form anything more coherent.

Hearing Miranda's moan which was like music to Andy's ears, she slowly and gently pulled out of Miranda and unstrapped the harness from around her, letting it fall to the ground before she made her way up to lay next to Miranda who had slumped down onto the bed. "Are you alright?" she asked softly, tracing Miranda's slightly sweaty face with a finger, smiling.

Miranda pushed herself up onto her shoulder and stared into Andrea's eyes. "Alright doesn't quite cover it, darling." she replied and smiled widely. "That... you... were absolutely amazing. I've never felt something quite so groundbreakingly intense before. I've really..." she sighed, closing her eyes and feeling tears growing in them. She opened them again and stared into Andrea's warm brown ones. "I've really... found myself falling for you." she admitted, finally letting her guard down, giving her heart to the young woman.

Andy smiled, wiping away the couple of tears that fell from Miranda's eyes. "I've fallen for you, Miranda, you're the only one I want." she leaned forward and softly kissed Miranda. "I want to be able to give you this amount of pleasure and love... always, for the rest of my life." Sje loved Miranda, and not for her wealth or her fame, or well partly from the fame due to being so proud of Miranda working in a world which was so thoroughly controlled by men even though outsiders didn't realise. Right from the start she had quickly seen past the bitchy, cold persona that Miranda pretended to be and could see the passionate, sexy woman underneath it all as well as the soft, doting and protective Mother. Now that their desires were no longer hidden she was beyond excited to start a relationship with the beautiful fashion editor and finally give Miranda Priestly her fairy-tale happy ending that she deserved.

~*~

** Later **  
** 3:15AM **

"What... what are you doing?" Miranda asked, stirring awake from her dosing as Andrea began to sit up, untangling herself from her arms, concerned that the brunette was going to leave.

"Nowhere." Andy responded, looking down to the alarmed look on Miranda’s face, she could tell the older woman thought she was leaving. "I’m not going anywhere, beautiful, I’m exactly where I want to be." She whispered, leaning down to press her lips against Miranda’s and they kissed softly. "But I do have to pee real quick." She laughed softly. "Then I would like to continue kissing you and fall asleep in your arms again."

Breathing a sigh of relief knowing Andrea wasn't leaving she watched as that gorgeous lithe body rose from the bed and made her way into the en-suite. She couldn't be more happier and relaxed as she closed her eyes intending to just rest them shut but instead found herself falling to sleep.

When Andy came back to bed, she had opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she saw Miranda soundly sleeping, and smiling she quietly got under the warm sheet and duvet and watched Miranda sleep for a more moments before she too closed her eyes and resumed sleeping.

~*~

** 8:35AM **

Having slept the best she has in such a long time Miranda was the first to wake as she stared down at her sleeping beauty. She smiled, heart fluttering, and that warm feeling settling in her stomach at all the things the brunette made her feel. How have I become so lucky? She wondered, leaning down to kiss Andrea's forehead, hoping to not wake her.

Andy continued sleeping peacefully unbeknownst that Miranda was gazing at her lovingly.

Slowly and quietly getting up Miranda used the toilet quickly before she wandered down the hall and up the stairs. She made her way to the fourth floor and looked into the lounge where she saw the room was now empty, the boyfriends having left early.

Walking into the room she opened the curtains and turned around. It was still messy but it was much more manageable thanks to the help of Cara and her beautiful Andrea. She tidied up the room until it looked normal again aside from the spills and stains on the carpet which would have to wait to be seen to by the steam cleaner.

Making her way back downstairs she walked past Cassidy's bedroom to see it was empty. Frowning straight away and only a slight bit of concern prickling the hairs on the back of her neck she walked past Caroline's door where there was a pair of knickers hanging on the door handle telling those around to not enter.

Hearing the sound of voices coming from the lounge room Miranda headed down to the arched door way and stopped upon seeing what she saw and remembered back to the words Andrea had said last night.

_"And I wouldn't go into the third floor lounge room because there's a couple making out and it doesn't look like they have any designs on moving."_

As she moved inside she smiled upon seeing Cassidy curled up in the safety of Jane's arms under the thin throw rug from the couch. Knowing that blanket would not do for such a chilly morning she went over to the corner chair where there was a folded up mink blanket which she draped across the two girls smiling as she gazed fondly at her eldest daughter who finally found the right girl to be with.

Very pleased for her daughter and hoping it would last she exited the room but not before boosting the thermostat slightly and wandered down the hall way gazing at Caroline's door again at the knickers she'd never seen before telling her who they belonged to. She was still unable to believe that Emily Charlton was on the other side curled up in Caroline's arms.

However as she began walking for the staircase she knew that Emily was perfect for her daughter and she was glad Caroline chose to give her heart over to the British woman instead of some drop-kick from god knows where.

Covering her mouth as she yawned, it had been quite a late night than usual, and she smiled at all the memories of what she and Andrea had created last night, her body buzzing with a new round of arousal.

Before she could allow herself to indulge in that wave of arousal she first wanted to cook her new lover, her daughters and their partners breakfast after such a gloriously wonderful night. She was in the most incredible and cheerful mood this gorgeous wintry morning and she wanted to spend it with those she loved because she knew she could very easily see herself falling in love with Andrea Sachs.

~*~

** Half An Hour Later **

Miranda placed the last of the pancakes in the oven to keep warm until everybody was up and awake and felt like eating breakfast, she herself wasn't that big on huge meals the first thing when she woke up, but today she was going to indulge.

Putting the frying pan in the sink and rinsing it with water she moved over to the waffle machine where she had the bowl of batter ready to go and she began to make them just as she heard the sound of feet padding along the hardwood. She smiled hoping to see Andrea over her shoulder as she turned to look however it was the person she needed to speak with the most now that she has had enough time to process everything. She watched as Emily, dressed in pink pajama pants with one of Caroline's baggy tee-shirts on, stopped when she looked up to see her standing in the kitchen before she snapped out of it and continued walking into the room. "Good morning."

Emily stared at Miranda in shock, the older woman was the most casual she has ever seen her, wearing a night robe and no make-over, it was bloody surreal and she had no idea what to think as her mouth opened but nothing came out.

"Tea, coffee, juice?" Miranda asked, raising an eyebrow. "Help yourself to either." She said, motioning to the fridge, coffee machine, and kettle.

As much as the pleasantries were nice from the older woman Emily knew they didn't to talk before they began this new form of friendliness outside of work. She held her head up high and remembered how to talk again as she got straight to the point, there was no point beating around the bush which is what her Mum would say to her if she was here. "Miranda, I need you to know, and I swear on my life that there was never anything sexual between us until she was 18, but we did kiss when she was 17 but I was quick to stop it and tell her we couldn't do that until she was of legal age, and all it ever was before then and after that was MSN chatting, some late night chats in here the foyer or on the staircase or on the phone and... and I won't lie there was some hand holding but there was absolutely nothing else going on!" She continued speaking at the Editor's unreadable face. "I don't really know how it happened, but it just did, my god... she... Caroline, she's always been so mature for her age, so bold and confident, and I couldn't help but be drawn in by the way she spoke to me, looked at me, the poems she would read me or slip into my bag when I wasn't looking. It was the real life fairy-tale I have always dreamt of and... it just happened, I was a goner when it came to Caroline, I turned into complete mush and I wouldn't change it for the world."

Miranda processed the words and opened her mouth to speak however Emily hadn't finished speaking.

"I also want you to know that I am sorry for sneaking behind your back with Caroline since we have been together. I know how much of a betrayal of your trust it was, and I am very sorry"

"I accept your apology." Miranda responded, the shock flickering through Emily's eyes. "And I accept and believe that you were true about when you allowed yourself to be with Caroline when she was of age, but what I'm not sure if you truly know is just how strong Caroline's feelings have developed for you and because of this I need you to have a good, long hard think about what you truly want because if decide in the future that you made a mistake and you hurt my daughter you will be not only dealing with me, the ever feared Dragon Lady, but I will have you deported faster than you would ever think possible back to whatever hometown you come from in England where you will have to serve fish and chips because that's the only job you would be able to get." Of course she didn't mean all of her words, but oh, did she get a thrill out of rattling someones cages! She also needed Emily to know that there would be dire consequences if she hurt her precious baby girl. "Is that clear?"

Emily swallowed hard, palms beginning to sweat, not really sure if Miranda truly meant all her words however she sure knew how to turn on the Dragon Lady vibe with the drop of a hat. "Yes, crystal."

"Good." Miranda replied, smiling now, watching as Emily fiddled with the hem of the tee-shirt she wore. "Now which would it be?"

"What?" Emily asked, still taking in all the words that her boss had said and how Miranda was okay with the fact that she has been sleeping around with her daughter behind her back.

"For your morning drink." Miranda commented, turning back to pour some of the waffle mixture into the machine.

"Oh." Emily swallowed again. "Tea. Thank you."

"We have an extensive collection." Miranda said, opening up the pantry and showed Emily where the tea selection is. "Cassidy is quite the hoarder when it comes to her favourite morning drink."

There were so many choices in that moment it was quite overwhelming. She still found it so hard to believe how her life has ended up and it was absolutely the greatest. She had the perfect girlfriend of her dreams and she was standing in the kitchen of her idol's kitchen about to make Chamomile tea with Miranda fucking Priestly. Absolutely insane!

As she began making her tea and waiting for it to cool down enough for her to drink it she couldn't help but observe Miranda in her home life like this. She could see just how comfortable and relaxed the older woman was but there was a certain glow in the woman's face she she smiled having a feeling she knew why. She wouldn't be surprised if Andrea was laying upstairs still asleep in Miranda's bed. "Thank you so much for allowing me into your home like this and for not freaking out on me about this whole Caroline situation and just... you're acting really-"

"Unpredictable?" Miranda chimed in, laughing softly, she tilted her head with a raised eyebrow. "Well, that is what they say about me!"

Emily heard herself laughing as well.

"No, if anything I should be thanking you, I can see in your eyes just how much you care for Caroline. I really hope I am not made to regret my decision of letting you in with welcoming arms."

"You won't, Miranda, I swear on my Poodle's grave! I have just as strong feelings for Caroline as she does. You won't regret this."

Seeing the confidence and sincerity in Emily's eyes she nodded.

"Good." Miranda repeated her earlier words. "Well then, seeing as that's that, please make yourself at home. Breakfast will be ready whenever the girls get up."

Even though Emily didn't eat breakfast she smiled and thanked Miranda as she sipped her tea where she sat quietly at the corner four seat table and observed Miranda as the Editor finished making breakfast, keeping the items warm in the oven, before looking over to her and excusing herself from the kitchen leaving her to ponder her thoughts over this wonderful new and exciting chapter of her life as she felt the weight she has been carrying around from hiding her secret relationship disappear from her shoulders and it was such a relief and she could finally breathe properly.

~*~

Crawling back into bed with Andrea she held onto the brunette beauty, curling into her, breathing in her scent as well as the smell of sex still in the air.

"Mmm, good morning beautiful." Andy said, eyes fluttering open as stared at Miranda, before quickly wiping the gunk from the corner of her eyes.

Beautiful. The word sent a tremble through her and she licked her lips at how it made her feel and she smiled slowly. "Good morning, darling."

"Have you been up for long?" Andy asked, moving impossibly closer into the older woman who looked absolutely breathtaking first thing in the morning.

"Long enough to make breakfast for all of us." Miranda responded, becoming a little nervous then.

Andy could feel the change in her lover's body.

"That's if-" Miranda cleared her throat. "If you're able to stay for breakfast?"

Smiling at the nerves so clear in Miranda's eyes and body language Andy held the other woman more tight. "Like I said earlier this morning there's no where else I'd rather me, so yes, I would love to have breakfast with you. Hell, I want to spend the rest of the weekend with you!"

At those words Miranda's body filled with so much happiness as they kissed softly as her lover's stomach rumbled. She chuckled. "Help yourself to everything in the en-suite, everything you need is in there and I have put out a fresh toothbrush for you."

"Thank you." Andy replied, melting into Miranda's eyes, wanting to stay in bed with her forever however her bladder wasn't going to allow that.

"I have also found some comfortable clothing for you to wear for the morning until it's time to leave for work."

At the thoughtfulness Andy beamed. "I feel like I must be dreaming!"

"I know how you're feeling, darling."

~*~

** A Few Minutes Later **

"Well, well, would you look at the two of you looking all smitten and glowing together!" Caroline commented as she dropped down onto the dining table chair. "Looks like someone took my advice and went and got laid!"

Cassidy blushed. "You look exactly the same so you can't talk."

"Oh yeah, oh Emily, yes right there... oh yes, Emily, don't stop!" Jane moaned, mimicking Caroline just as Miranda and Andy walked into the room and she snapped her mouth shut, sitting back in the dining chair, looking apologetic to the Runway Editor.

Caroline's eyes widened as she threw a grape from the fruit bowl at her best friend who began laughingly heartily as they started throwing food at each other.

"Now now girls, food is to be eaten not played with." Miranda commented as she placed the plate of pancakes down, chocolate chip and blueberry, two kinds as Andrea put down the waffles and bottle of her favourite brand of Canadian Maple Syrup.

"That is where I disagree." Jane murmured, looking to Caroline and then Cassidy. "I can think of plenty of other things to do with this strawberry aside from eating it."

Cassidy nearly choked on her sip of tea at those words as she looked at the plump sized strawberry.

Caroline began laughing again. "Oh, you're so right!"

Miranda's eyes widened as she cleared her throat and sat down wishing she hadn't said her previous words as the teenagers continued to cackle away at the dirty thoughts they were thinking.

"They do have a point." Andy whispered when she sat down next to Miranda whose eyes widened and cheeks flushed causing her to heartily laugh as well.

The older woman turned to Andrea and couldn't believe the naughty, very playful glint in those gorgeous brown eyes. Oh my. She honestly couldn't believe where her own thoughts were going to now as she thought of picking up another of those plumb strawberries and running it through Andrea's sli-

"Mom, oi, what's up with you this morning?" Caroline asked, flicking a blueberry at her off her fork.

Realising where she sat and what she had been thinking she swallowed hard, she could feel her heart racing, as her neck flushed. She cleared her throat as Andrea giggled before covering her mouth and trying to also calm herself. "I'm sorry, bobbsey, what were you saying?" she asked, just as Emily walked into the room and took a seat next to Caroline.

"Oh, never mind." Caroline replied, too occupied with staring at Emily now. "Hey you."

"Hi." Emily softly said, completely nervous about this whole new situation she found herself in, sitting with her girlfriend at the Priestly's dining table for breakfast with her boss of all people. Bloody hell!

"Well, now that we're all here, please help yourselves to as much as you like!" Miranda said and not even before she'd finished speaking her newfound family dug into the food as the twins spoke together and with their partners as Andrea continued to give her naughty looks and whispers the entire time they ate, running her tongue along her spoon in such a teasing way or sucking on a strawberry when no one was watching her. It made Miranda feel so warm and fuzzy and horny at the erotic sights. She never knew how much she would ever want someone until she fell into bed with one Andrea Sachs. It was beyond groundbreaking.

~*~

Andy stopped in front of the closed bathroom door. Biting her lower lip she raised her knuckles, knowing softly.

"Andrea, come in."

At the way Miranda said her name her body trembled. She opened the door and stepped inside to see the Runway editor standing at the vanity wearing her robe and putting her make-up on. She stood there for a while, watching Miranda silently, before the older woman at her in the mirror.

"Like what you see?" Miranda questioned, lips forming into a smirk.

"More than you'll ever know." Andy replied, closing the door behind her and making sure to lock it as she moved further into the room, coming to a stop behind Miranda and pressing her body into her.

Miranda picked up the mascara and hummed as Andrea began kissing her neck and shoulders. "Mmm, feels so nice."

Grinning Andy moved her arms around Miranda's waist and held the woman tight, resting her chin on the older woman's right shoulder. "Look at us, what a sexy couple we are."

Miranda stared at their reflection, smiling widely. "So beautiful, so striking."

"So perfect." Andy murmured, kissing Miranda's neck once more, her hands moving in front of the Editor's body and she slipped her right hand into the robe to touch that deliciously soft skin.

Before she knew it her robe was untied and Andrea was palming her breasts. Moaning and becoming so distracted Miranda stopped what she was doing and turned around in her brunette beauty's arms and stared into those glazed over eyes so much like her own as their mouths met in a ferociously heated kiss. She felt Andrea pull away, she whimpered at the loss of contact, but what happened next had her mouth opening in a silent O as she watched the younger woman dropping to her knees and kissed and trailed her tongue down her lower stomach before latching that gloriously tantalising mouth onto her vagina. "Oh my god." she whispered and the mere sight made a pool of wetness settle between her legs and from that she heard Andrea moaning in delight lapping her up greedily.

Andy needed more, she was desperate, she looked up at Miranda as she sucked on the older woman's erect clitoris. She went from sucking, to flicking her tongue all around it, to softly biting before sucking once more and it drove the Editor wild as she writhed in her arms. She pulled back, her mouth dropping open, as she parted Miranda's wet pussy lips and stared at the glistening wet hole where cum was already seeping out of. "Oh fuck, Miranda." she spoke right before she felt herself coming from the sight. "Ohhh god." she moaned and captured Miranda's wet pussy with her mouth once more as her tongue delved deep inside as her lover gripped onto her shoulders tightly, those stunning legs starting to shake uncontrollably as she began to come undone for her all over again and it was absolutely the best feeling in the world for Andy as she continued eating Miranda out as if it were her last meal on Earth.

~*~

Without knocking Caroline walked into Cassidy's room. "Hey lovely, seeing as Jane has left I thought I wou-" She stopped upon seeing that Cassidy was alone but was preoccupied.

"Don't you know to knock first!" Cassidy replied in annoyance, pulling her hand out from her silky boxer shorts.

"See how you are." Caroline finished her words, continuing. "Sorry, how was I to know you were doing that!" she said, collapsing down onto the bed, the familiar scent of sex in the air. "You should've put a pair of knickers on the door!"

"Oh yeah, and tell the whole house what I was doing last night!"

"I didn't realise the whole house had eyes in the walls!" Caroline laughingly said.

"Whatever, you know what I mean!" Cassidy replied, blushing.

"So, ah, anyway's I just came in here to you know see how you're going after everything that unfolded last night?"

"I'm okay, really!" Cassidy replied, watching Caroline closely. "I really enjoyed myself, but I... bloody hell, Caroline I didn't know Jane liked me this way!"

Caroline bit the inside of her lip also. "I've known for a while, and my god I wanted to tell you, but it wasn't my place. She was always so nervous about telling you!" she reached out, squeezing Cassidy's hand. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I'm thrilled for you."

"She's really, and I mean, really great!" Cassidy was beaming now.

"It's all the erotica she reads." Caroline winked, chuckling. "I'm really happy for you, Cass, I'm glad you allowed yourself to be with Jane. I could feel you, how excited you were with her, and I loved that. You need to continue this with her, she's good for you, sis and I know she's in this with you for the long haul if you'll let her."

Cassidy smiled. She really did like Jane a lot and has for a while now. She knew that she would most certainly let her feelings be known again for Jane before the day ended.

Just then the teenager in mention came walking back into the room holding a punnet of strawberries and a can of whipped cream. "Oh, hey bitch!" she said, looking to Caroline who quickly stood from the bed and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were here still." Caroline replied, looking down to what Jane was holding. "Well, I see you two are going right for it then, huh?" She asked waggling her eyebrows.

"Mhmm." Jane hummed, motioning for Caroline to leave. "Just like you should be doing with Emily before she has to go into work. There are plenty more of these items in the fridge for the two of you." She winked.

Caroline grinned. "Sounds like a plan!" She replied, looking to Cassidy once more who was grinning and eager for Jane to fall back into bed with her. So grateful her sister was in a happier place finally she retreated from the room but not before picking up a pair of Cassidy's panties. The door closed now she stared down at the knickers and laughing softly she hung them on her sister's door, biting her tongue, knowing how Cassidy would hate she did this if their Mom walked past and saw when her older sis didn't like parading her sexual side like she did.

Continuing to laugh she entered her bedroom where Emily was walking out of the bathroom completely nude. "Mmm, yes, that's exactly what I wanted to see!" she replied, but held up a finger. "I just need to go down and grab something from the kitchen."

"Well, don't take too long, I only have an hour until I have to get ready."

"Yeah, righto!" Caroline replied over her shoulder as she hurried down the hall and the staircase nearly bumping into Andy.

"Woah there, where's the fire?" The brunette laughingly asked.

"Sorry, can't talk, gotta hurry!" Caroline said over her shoulder, desperately wanting to get back into bed as she rushed into the kitchen where her Mom looked at her quizicially. "Don't ask!"

Miranda shook her head, looking back down to the book, however heard the sound of a strawberry punnet being grabbed.

"Shit. Where's the whipped cream?" Caroline asked. "I was sure there was another can in here?"

Swallowing hard Miranda licked her lips. "Um, sorry sweetheart, I'm not sure." Oh what a big fat liar she was when not too long ago she was licking it from all over Andrea's gorgeous body.

"Whatever!" Caroline replied, fleeing from the kitchen. "This'll do just nicely!"

The words barely registered as Miranda smiled at her memories.

"Hi Andy, Bye Andy!" Caroline said, jogging past Andy, skidding to a stop in her socks at the staircase and began climbing it quickly.

"Um, bye!" Andy laughingly said, looking up the staircase at the redhead before looking at her phone again as she sent her email as she wandered down into the kitchen where she found her lover lost in thought with a dreamy look on her face. "Care to tell me what you're thinking about?"

Miranda looked up at her lover and smiled widely. "Mmm, you, me, in my spa tonight with a fruit platter and wine."

Andy grinned, her body bubbling with excitement from the words, as she started to talk. "Sounds fucking perfect." she leaned down, and heatedly kissed her lover as they both hummed into each other's mouths, keen to get their day started at work so they could hurry back home and enjoy a bath and then fuck each other senseless once more.

~*~

** 11;45AM **

Even though she knew Andrea couldn't be her assistant for much longer both women got into the car with Roy to head for the office and if Roy was shocked to see the brunette beauty he showed no signs as he greeted them with his genuine smile that reached his eyes and opened and closed the door for them in the snow which was falling. The details of Andrea leaving her side as her assistant and instead being her lover instead was a lovely feeling and she couldn't be happier.

Once both their seat belts were on and Roy pulled away from the curb as the Mercedes moved along the slick icy roads of Manhattan she felt Andrea's hand touch hers and they held hands, their fingers entwining, and she looked down at the perfect fit as her heart fluttering.

Andy stared at Miranda's breathtaking face, taking in everything she saw, wanting the image of the older woman to always be seared into her brain. Now that she was able to this magnificent human being her lover she couldn't wait to see what this new journey held for them. She knew it would certainly have it's ups and downs but what she did know it was going to be one hell of an exciting and thrilling ride! "Now that I've found you-" she breathed, drowning into those piercing blue eyes. "I never want to be apart from you again, you're my everything, the one who I've been searching for."

Miranda was feeling so many overwhelming things but the only way she knew she could respond was by kissing Andrea which she knew as they did, their mouths met in their familar way, that all her feelings and emotions were poured into this intimately beautiful act as Roy put up the privacy divider for them just as Andrea moaned into the kiss before they rested their foreheads together breathlessly. "You've made me complete, Andrea Sachs, you're the one I've been searching for as well."

FIN

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again lovelies for reading! I will post the sequel later that I also wrote back in 2010! Just gotta do some edits.  
> As with any other story I post from now on having not expected to rewrtie a lot of this series I will not post anything until it's complete because I hate making you all wait and being such a tease!  
> Oh and Soulwriter5 that last bathroom scene was for you ;)


	9. Midnight Desires

~*~

** The Next Night **   
** Runway Offices **

Andy walked into Miranda's office and placed a glass of San Pellegrino on the glass desk. "You're working late." she murmured to her lover who was currently going over photo's from the shoot that had taken place in the city earlier that day.

Miranda looked up at the young brunette standing near her and felt a smile tugging at her lips when she saw the drink she had been bought. She reached out for it and took a long sip, her eyes never leaving Andrea's. "Thank you." she breathed softly, before finally pulling her eyes from the young woman and looking at the time on her laptop screen.

Andy watched as those beautiful blue eyes widen for the briefest of moments when the older woman saw the time and she couldn't help but laugh softly.

"Oh, I didn't realise it was that late." Miranda said, looking back to Andrea. "Why didn't you go home darling?" she asked. "I wouldn't have minded." she added.

"Why go home to an empty apartment when I could hang around here where you're near to me?" Andy asked with a small smile and a shrug of her shoulders.

Miranda's heart fluttered at the soft and genuine words before she looked into the eyes of her lover that were gazing at her lovingly. She's so very sweet. She thought to herself. She let her eyes drift from Andrea’s brown eyes to such kissable lips before going even further to linger on the delicious amount of cleavage that was on display to her eyes only as she noticed Andrea had purposely unbuttoned her blouse.

"How much more do you have to do here?" Andy asked as she looked down at the photograph's. "I can help if you like... give you some idea's?" she asked with a small, hopeful smile.

Miranda found that she couldn't deny the young woman anything and nodded her head. "Yes, of course, pull up a chair." she said, looking at the chairs in front of her before looking back down to the photograph's. The older woman’s breath hitched when Andrea's arm brushed her own when she sat down next to her. The heat emanating off the younger woman onto her was very welcome, but the closeness of the woman was beginning to arouse her as thoughts of the previous night flooded her mind. She listened intently as the brunette talked about the photograph's explaining what she liked about them and what she didn't like. Miranda had to admit that the woman had learnt so much since she had first gotten the job.

After a little while of looking at the photograph's a slightly pained sigh left Miranda's mouth alerting Andrea. She turned to face the beautiful fashionista and she studied the older woman's face. "Are you alright, Miranda?" she asked softly, placing her hand on Miranda's where it rested on the table.

Miranda nodded. "I'm fine, just tired and my feet ache." she replied, the heels she had been wearing that day making them hurt more than normal as the stilettos were just that tinsy bit too tight for her feet.

Andy stood up, having an idea, and held out her hand for the other woman.

The Editor looked up at the brunette's movement before she looked at the offered hand. Curiosity getting the better of her, she accepted the hand and followed after the brunette who guided her over to the couch.

"Sit down and relax." Andy ordered softly as she stopped near the couch.

Miranda did as she was told without speaking a word and was surprised when Andy dropped to her knee's in front of her, picking up one of her Prada clad feet, and slipped it free from the shoe, before her soft fingers began trailing up her leg to reach the top of her stockings.

"May I?" Andy asked.

Licking her lips Miranda nodded. "I think by now you don't need to ask, Andrea." she responded, her heart beginning to race at the sight of the brunette beauty knelt before her as more thoughts from the night before coming to her mind and arousing her that much more, she wondered if the young woman could smell just how turned on she has already become.

Andy slowly, teasingly, pulled down Miranda's stockings before picking up the older woman's foot and began rubbing it ever so softly, causing a small moan to escape from her lovers mouth. The sound went straight to her pussy. But, for now, she concentrated on relaxing the older woman with a foot rub.

Miranda moaned at the feeling of Andrea's thumb and fingers softly massaging her foot. She thought about how none of her husbands had never done this for her, even when she had been pregnant with her beautiful girls, she'd gone to a professional for it because Eric hadn't cared to pamper her when she was in pain. Here, with Andrea, as the talented woman rubbed her foot so much more love swelled in her chest for the younger woman.

Andy soon moved to Miranda's other foot and began giving it the same amount of attention, causing more delicious moans to escape the older woman's mouth, sending trembles of desire through her body. She finished lovingly touching Miranda's foot as she began doing the same with the other as her eyes met her lover's.

As Miranda's eye's connected with the brunettes she could see nothing but love and want in them, and she knew that the same could be seen in her own eyes as another surge of desire went through her body. She wanted to be with Andrea much more intimately, right here and right now, you would think she would care about the consequences if they were to be found out even at this time of night but she didn't care not right now when she was feeling so many wonderfully erotic emotions.

Andy knew that Miranda wanted more than just a foot rub and it excited her. She stood and pulled Miranda up from the couch, pulled the older woman flush against her and sighed as their lips met in a frenzied, passionate kiss, as their hands roamed each others bodies. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about doing this to you all day." she breathed into the older woman’s ear before she began kissing and nipping at the older woman's neck.

"Oh, Andrea." Miranda moaned at the feelings the brunette continued to stir up and out of her. It was amazing, they were feelings she has always wanted to feel.

"I want you." Andy breathed. "Want you so bad." she said as she started to kiss Miranda more feverishly, letting her hands move over Miranda's body and slide inside her shirt, then her palms came into contact with the soft, warm skin of the older woman's stomach. She felt Miranda shiver against her and she grinned into the kiss.

Miranda whimpered when Andrea's fingers moved around to her back and inside her pants, her long fingers coming to rest on her arse and squeezing slightly.

Andy was suddenly driven by the need to see all of the older woman so she pulled her hands out of the back of Miranda's pants and started undoing the woman's blouse before pulling it open, revealing her breasts encased in a blue, lacy bra.

Miranda moaned when Andrea's hands cupped her bra covered flesh before she felt the woman's tongue on her right breast as she licked and sucked at it after having pushed away the fabric. She started running her fingers through Andrea's gorgeous long locks, keeping the young woman’s head in the place it was.

Every time they touched each other, their desire began burning that much more inside of them, it was breathtaking beyond words.

Andy wanted more and began walking backwards, pulling Miranda along with her, Miranda letting the young woman guide them. "I want to feel you, all of you." she said softly.

"Please. Anywhere you want me. You can... do anything to me..." Miranda heard herself say, the words escaping her ever so softly, licking her lips in anticipation as those brown eyes seared into her own with fierce arousal.

"Anything?" Andy purred, pulling on Miranda's head a little so she could expose Miranda's slender neck. She leaned down to lick at the pale, soft skin, then bit sharply. The sound which it garnered from Miranda was heavenly as the older woman gripped onto her more tightly as she began kissing the spot softly as the moans continued from Miranda.

"Yes, anything, please." Miranda moaned at the feelings Andrea was causing in her. Her heart was beating so fast and all she could do was cling onto Andrea's body, moaning and gasping for breath.

Andy straightened, and because Miranda was barefoot she was much taller than the older woman, she looked down at her. "What I want is for you to bend over your desk and show that gorgeous ass."

Miranda, panting hard, made her way over to her desk and settled herself onto it, giving over to Andrea, completely helpless when it came to the young woman, wanting to be pleasured by Andrea in any which way.

The young woman's mouth went dry as she took in Miranda bent over the glass desk, all for her. She moved forward, the front of her legs pressing against Miranda. She ran her hands over the Editor's back then leaned forward to kiss where her hands had just been. "Do you know how long I've wanted to have you on your desk like this?" she breathed.

Miranda gasped at those words as Andrea began running her tongue down her spine as those long slender arms moved around her body to clasp her breasts, massaging them in such a tantalising way. "How long?" she asked, breathless.

"The first day I met you." Andy confessed.

Miranda's eyes widened at those words however she knew she shouldn't have been shocked or surprised. She heard herself continuing to moan when Andrea pinched both her breasts and her eyes closed once more as she revelled in all these extraordinary feelings. She's been wanting me for so long. It excited Miranda that much more as she once again gave her all to the younger woman in such a thrilling way.

"How do you want me?" Andy breathed, running her hands down the back of Miranda's thighs before sliding her hands inside her thighs and bringing herself closer to where she knew Miranda wanted to be touched. "Like last night?" She guessed when Miranda remained quiet.

"Yes." Miranda choked out, her face flushing at how helpless she was for Andrea and at how much she had enjoyed being fucked in such a way like she never imagined it could be.

"You aren't too sore?" Andy asked softly.

At the tender words of concern Miranda hummed, shaking her head, a smile curving her lips. "No, please, do it again." she breathed.

Andy wordlessly cupped and parted Miranda's ass cheeks and ran her tongue through the older woman's slit. She closed her eyes, letting Miranda's cry of surprise take over her. She did it with her tongue again all the while rummaging through her bag she had bought in with her, pulling out her trusty bottle of lube, office sex having always been a dream of hers since meeting Miranda so she kept the bottle handy. Once her fingers were nicely coated she entered two fingers inside Miranda, moving them slowly. "I don't have the strap-on, this'll have to do."

"You left it at my place... thought you might want it back... bought it with me today..." Miranda managed to say through the intense feeling of pleasure, breathing heavily, as she began moving back into Andrea's fingers. She always loved the idea of doing exactly what they were doing in her office hence why she bought the toy along with her just in case.

"Really?" Andy grinned widely. "You know, you could've kept it there in your room... for next time." she purred into Miranda's ear. "But, I'm glad we have it here now. Where is it?"

"In my bag." Miranda replied and whimpered when she felt Andrea take her fingers out of her. "Hurry." she said, whimpering again at the loss of contact.

Andy pulled open Miranda's bag and grabbed out the strap-on, let her pants and panties fall to the floor as she kicked them away, putting the harness on her in record time and her mouth opening in a silent O as she slid the double end into her soaking pussy in record time before she was situated behind Miranda again just like last night, except for being in the sexy setting they were like how it always happened in her dreams, as she rubbed lubricant on the fake cock. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"God yes, do it." Miranda practically demanded.

Miranda felt a shiver of pure ecstasy run through her as Andrea entered inside her entrance, and starting to slowly thrust. She arched her back, offering her body up to the younger woman.

"Do you want to hear all of the things I've imagined doing to you since we met?" Andy husked, as she pumped her silicone cock inside of Miranda's ass, bringing delicious sounds from Miranda's mouth. "How I've dreampt of fucking you like this right here or how I've secretly wanted you to fuck me like a dirty little whore, then feel your arms around me, comforting me." she said, her mouth was dry and she licked her lips, body buzzing with so many hormones running rampant for the older woman. "Oh Miranda. I've gotten myself off to loads of fantasies about you." she breathed. "How I have imagined making you get a different desk so I could hide under, eating you out while you're trying to work. Or being invited back to your townhouse and fucking you against the front door, my fingers pumping inside you while I kiss you. Then there are so many other kinkier things than that I could think of doing with you." she said, feeling her face grow warm at the mention of the thoughts she'd had, her rhythm still going strong in and out of Miranda.

"Oh..." Miranda gasped between thrusts. "I had no idea… such thoughts… were… in your pretty little filthy head." she moaned in delight at all the possible scenarios.

"If only you knew." Andy breathed heavily. "How many times I've imagined you taking me bent over, spanking me while your fingers work my pussy deep, hard and fast, fucking me until I can no longer walk."

Miranda's composure was completely shattered as she arched her back off the desk, closer into the woman who wore the dildo with such talent, which made the silicone cock go further into her and she cried out in such pleasure.

"Yes, that's it, Miranda." Andy breathed. "I'm going to make you come like you've never before!" she said, her hands holding tightly to Miranda's hips. "My gorgeous slut." she said, thrusting in deeper, gasping at what it did inside her pussy. "Mine!"

Hearing Andrea speak to her in such a way, her voice dripping with lust, nearly finished her off, but she held on and was rewarded with Andrea plunging into her deeper. She let out a loud moan, bearing down. There was nothing else that she could do except lie there and take it. She was hyper aware of everything that was happening, Andrea's thighs slapping against the backs of her own, the coolness of the desk beneath her palms and breasts, her breath fogging the glass as she breathed in and out nearly in a panting way similar to the young woman's ragged breathing which seemed to have amplified.

"Mine." Andy breathed again, slapping into Miranda's thighs again.

That word Andrea spoke again stuck in Miranda's head. She believed that the young woman was speaking from her heart and did in fact want her. "Yes, yours." Miranda agreed, her voice hoarse.

Thrusting in gently, but deep and insistently, Andy gained speed and strength. Soon, the slow thrusts weren't enough, and she gathered Miranda to her, pulling her even closer and began to thrust her hips much more quickly into Miranda. Every stroke into her deeper, harder. She gripped the older woman's hips to keep her from sliding on the desk. Every stroke took her closer to the edge, going closer to losing her control and her heart forever as she looked down at Miranda, feeling such a possessive passion that left her breathless. She drove into the older woman as hard as she dared and her loved loved every minute.

Miranda was riding a wave of ecstasy. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better Andrea began rubbing her clitoris like she had the night before. She had almost forgotten what that had felt like, but when the sensation of it combined with Andrea’s cock inside of her came back to her, she lost any mind that she had when Andrea’s fingers entered her and she came with a low cry, crooning her lovers name, falling over the edge. It was just as good as her climax from the night before, no, it was much better.

Andy had known the moment Miranda was nearing the edge, knew it before her name was cried from those sweet lips, and before she felt the older woman trembling in her hands. She knew when the older woman's pussy had clenched around her fingers in a tight vise, gripping her hard and hot and perfectly. One more thrust and she knew it was over, irresistible and overpowering.

Her climax had been intense, her release robbed her of her senses, one hundred times as intense as she had felt the night before. Miranda knew in those long moments of exquisite perfection that she was well and truly lost, but at the same time found. She was filled with so much love for the young woman, and when she could, she turned around and claimed Andrea's mouth with her own. She removed the harness and toy from her lover watching as the smaller dildo inside the brunette slipped out with her vagina oozing with creamy cum that coated the silicone cock. She licked her lips at the sight, wanting to take it into her mouth, licking off the woman's desire. Tugging on the hands of her lover she pulled Andrea backwards and sat her down in her swivel chair. She wordlessly parted Andrea's legs and ran two fingers through the young woman's slick arousal, sliding her fingers inside her lovers centre and pumping them quickly as she licked at Andrea's clitoris with a fervour.

Andy moaned as Miranda's mouth attacked her clit and her fingers pumped inside her continuously. It wasn't long before she felt herself clenching around the older woman's fingers and she came again with a loud moan, and cried Miranda's name, gripping the edges of the chair.

Miranda listened to her name falling from Andrea's mouth like it was the most delicious thing the young woman could ever say, as she watched her young lover come down from her climax. She soon slid her hands around Andrea's body and pulled the young woman out of her chair and trapped her flush against her, embracing Andrea, unwilling to let go.

Andy's whole body was pulsing, still trembling with the aftershocks, marvelling at the feeling of Miranda holding her. She melted into the older woman's arms, letting herself be held, never wanting to leave the warmth of these strong, loving arms.

Miranda couldn't remember ever feeling more content than in this moment. She couldn't think farther from than this room, the only thing she could think about was the woman she held, and all the amazing things Andrea made her feel.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Two souls and two bodies entwined as one, wondering where the future would take them. In two beautiful nights, their lives had been turned inside out in an overwhelming way and neither woman would ever be the same without each other, their souls connected as one for an eternity.

Andy watched as Miranda pulled herself away from her, when she saw Miranda wince a little. "Are you okay?" she asked softly, her hand taking hold of Miranda's, squeezing it waiting for reassurances.

Miranda nodded, smiling at Andrea for the concern in those gorgeous brown eyes. "Besides last night, I've never had such a purely pleasurable experience." she breathed, pulling Andrea closer to her again. "My body is just riding through the experiences of how you make me feel." she said, as she reached up and pushed an errant strand of dark hair back from Andrea's face. "You make me feel something I've never felt before darling, it's amazing and it's a feeling I never want to go away."

Andy pulled Miranda close to her and kissed her passionately. She loved being able to see the softer side of Miranda, the woman not the Runway Editor, passionate, gentle, warm and kind. It made Andy just want to hold Miranda all night long and tell her over and over again how beautiful she is and how much she loves her. "I didn't get the chance to say this last night because we fell asleep, but-" she pulled Miranda impossibly closer. "Thank you for trusting me." she breathed.

Miranda closed her eyes briefly and then opened them to gaze into Andrea's eyes. "I do not trust easily." she said quietly. "And you have not only given me a reason to trust but have also shown me how to trust."

Andy's heart pounded at Miranda's words and she caught Miranda's lips once more and kissed her, threading her fingers through her lover's hair, pulling the woman's mouth closer to her own, desperately wanting more contact as their tongues danced their familiar tango. "I love you, Miranda," she breathed, kissing the older woman more feverishly. "I love you so much."

Miranda wrapped her arms around Andrea's slender body, holding her firmly. She kissed back just as desperately. When they pulled away, they rested their foreheads against one another. "I love you too, my darling." the older woman breathed and even though it was so quick saying these three words she knew just how genuine they were and she couldn't be happier. Oh how lucky she has become to have such a phenomenal woman to share the rest of her life with. Thank you, Universe, for bringing Andrea Sachs into my life!

Andy closed her eyes, letting the words sink into her. Miranda loves me. She loves me! She opened her eyes, staring into Miranda's. "I'm never letting you go, you and mine, and I am yours."

"I am yours, darling Andrea, for as long as you'll have me."

"Until the end of time." Andy vowed, pouring all she felt into another heart stopping kiss. Oh, she could easily get used to this, it was already her favourite thing to do!

Unaware to Andy, Miranda was thinking the exact same thing as their hearts fluttered happily within their chests as their tongues explored their mouths in their searing kiss that she never wanted to stop.

This next chapter of their lives was going to be one hell of a story!

FIN

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this smutfest as well as the rest of the story! Thanks again for all the kind comments and lovely support! <3


	10. Andy's Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy gets a welcome surprise from her lover when she gets home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I totally forgot about this little smutfest I forgot I had added to the series back in 2011 that I posted on LJ, hope you like it! I haven't done any rewriting just fixed up small mistakes.

~*~

** Three Weeks Later **

** The Priestly/Sachs Townhouse - 11:35PM **

It had been a long week spent in Utah as she investigated a lead, and Andy heaved a sigh of relief when she trudged into the lit up foyer of the Upper East Side townhouse. Home sweet home! She couldn't be happier to be back and all the tension was slowly disappearing from her shoulders as she shrugged out of her woolly coat, the warmth of the house was very welcome to her cold body, and she pulled off her boots before she flicked the lights out and made her way upstairs knowing that her lover would be getting ready for bed considering how late it was.

When she opened the door to their room, she always loved saying this knowing how lucky she was to be able to come home and be swooped into the Runway Editor's loving arms. Closing and locking the door behind her she wasn't at all surprised to find that the lights were out, but what surprised her were candles strategically placed around the space as soft music played in the corner from her stereo, as she wandered closer to the bed there was a delicious fruit and cheese platter with an ice bucket with a bottle of unopened Bollinger.

Seeing as a shadow in the corner of her left eye Andy looked to the ensuite door where Miranda appeared wearing nothing but a strap-on around her waist and all thoughts about her shitty time away while working left her mind instantly at the unexpected sight she has never seen until tonight when she was the one strapping on the cock.

Arriving home just moments ago she had been expecting to find Miranda readying herself for bed, not the sight she found in front of her now, it was a very nice surprise and she couldn't help how her mouth dropped open when Miranda started walking over to her. "Um.. I.. Wow!" Was all she managed to get out as she stared at Miranda who now stood confidently in front of her. She swallowed hard, feeling herself growing very wet.

Miranda's lips turned up into a devilish grin. "Does that mean... I live up to your expectations?" she asked, knowing there was a hint of nervousness in her voice. She felt her knees turning to mush when Andrea grinned at her and in that moment she knew there was no reason to be nervous.

"Oh, Miranda, fuck yes!" Andy said with a small giggle. "You look so fucking hot!" she added as she began undoing her shirt very eager to feel Miranda deep inside her. "I feel very overdressed for such a moment."

Miranda nodded, chuckling softly "Oh yes, you definitely are wearing too much clothing." she replied, stepping closer to the brunette. "Here. Let me." she said, helping Andrea pull the top over her head. She then lowered it to the floor, her hands working on Andrea's jean button then zipper, pulling the expensive material down creamy pale skin. "After your little show you put on the other night for me..." She began, pressing kisses along Andrea's skin, "I felt the need to do this... something special... for you, even though you were very naughty to have done that over webcam." she stood then, and captured one of Andrea's breasts with her mouth. "You were also a complete tease for making yourself so wet and creamy without me there to lap you all up."

"Mmm, but you weren't complaining when you were watching me cum hard for you."

Miranda trembled at the words, it had been such an erotic thing to have watched through her MacBook screen and it was something she had never done until in that moment, it had been very exciting. She cleared her throat, kissing Andrea again, nipping her bottom lip before pulling back. "Not to mention you have always wanted to see me wearing this so I thought why not tonight?"

Andy threaded her fingers of her left hand through Miranda's hair, keeping the older woman's head where it was, not wanting to stop the sensations that warm mouth was causing her to feel as she sucked and licked at her breasts again. "Yes, I have always wanted to see you wearing it." She whispered, not trusting her voice to speak any louder, the fantasies she'd always had about the older woman fucking her with a strap-on now coming true and the way it looked on Miranda was incredibly hot and had Andy's mouth was still open in a silent O. "You know I'd do anything for you, that I don't always expect something in return, I do things for you because I want to... because I love you." she breathed, her fingers trailing down Miranda's face as the older woman pressed into her causing her to gasp.

Miranda stared into warm brown and honest eye's and smiled, tracing the backs of her fingers over her lovers beautiful face. "I know, but this is something you've wanted, and I want to give it to you." she said, kissing Andrea fierce and passionately on the mouth, she has merely had to wait this long so as to work up her lower body strength in her home gym to be able to keep up with her young lover who could be fucked like a rabbit all night long, ejaculating over and over again. "Do you know how hard it's been for me without you these past four days, without having you laying next to me in bed, to not be able to feel your touch whenever I wish?"

"Oh Miranda, I know exactly how you were feeling." Andy replied, putting her all into the kiss, threading her fingers into Miranda's hair once more, pulling the older woman further into her. Their bodies fit perfectly together always. She soon let her hands trail down Miranda's back to then hold firmly on her lovers ass.

Miranda had other idea's though, and got out of Andrea's tight embrace and slid down her lover's body, kissing her way down, before she reached Andrea's wet folds and her tongue peeked out from her lips which she ran through her most treasured places where she got a great deal of pleasure by doing so.

"Oh god," Andy said, one of her hands reaching behind her to fall onto the wall to keep her from falling over. Miranda never ceased to amaze her when it came to this, always bringing her new new heights every time they made love. "Please." She whimpered.

"Please what?" Miranda questioned, looking up into Andrea's brown eyes that were glazed over, showing how much she was completely aroused. "Please continue what I'm doing?" she asked, beginning to swirl her tongue around the brunette's clit again, "Or please throw you onto the bed and fuck you senseless like the naughty little slut you are?" she murmured, her brunette beauty always got aroused when she talked dirty to her in such a way, using foul words she would never dare utter to any woman ever outside these walls.

"Both." Andy whimpered, the feeling of Miranda's tongue on her was delicious as it always was, but the thought of Miranda fucking her hard on their bed sounded even more delicious. "But the last one especially."

Miranda laughed. It was something she rarely did before Andrea had entered her life, but since she had, the young woman had brightened her life and she couldn't help but let out her laughter at the silly jokes Andrea would say or the things she would do on a daily basis.

Andy reveled in the moments where Miranda laughed like this, real true laughter from deep inside, that bubbled up whenever they were together alone and with the girls. It was a sound she had never heard from Miranda until they had been romantically involved. The sound was like music to her ears, and she moaned at hearing the sound just then. "Oh my god, you don't know how much I've wanted this, how much I've wanted you to fuck me raw with your cock." she said softly, not being able to shake the thoughts of Miranda taking her in such a way.

Miranda's breath caught as she stared into Andrea's eyes that bore into her own. She placed her hands on Andrea's hips and maneuvered the young woman down onto their bed, landing on top of her. She grinned when her lover gasped when the silicone cock pressed against her hot pussy. "You were very naughty the other night for having teased me."

"Oh fuck yes." Andy moaned when Miranda's wet mouth captured a breast. "I have definitely been a very naughty slut." She agreed eagerly, already loving of Miranda pressed against her, it was making her so much more wet, her whole body was trembling at the thought of being taken by her lover very soon.

"Naughty girls need to be punished, as you know." Miranda continued. "Now, open your legs, show me my favourite treasure." she demanded in the tone she would direct at her Runway employee's.

Andy did as she was told, and spread her legs, moaning as she watched Miranda devour every inch of her body before her eye's landed between her legs.

"I said show me." Miranda snapped.

The brunette swallowed hard, a shot of desire at the fierce Dragon Lady tone went through her, she knew what Miranda wanted. She reached down with trembling hands and pulled her wet folds apart, exposing her most intimate region to the older woman's view. The cool of the air hit her tender, untouched flesh. She loved the look that Miranda had on her face, and from just that one look she knew she was only seconds away from coming for the first and certainly not the last time tonight. She kept herself spread open, her pussy throbbing with need, she soon cried out when Miranda's elegant fingers were touching her.

Miranda spread Andrea open even wider, running a thumb over the flesh, and then downwards before back up to the clit which she concentrated on for a while, before she went down and slid fingers inside.

Andy couldn't help but start to rub at her clit, but her hand was slapped away by Miranda.

"No." The older woman said. "Did I tell you you could touch yourself, you little slut? Look at you, opening yourself to me so brazenly. Only I'm allowed to touch you, and I'm going to do absolutely anything I want, do you realise that?"

"Oh god, yes." Andy managed to get out. "Do whatever you want." she cried, as Miranda began pumping those two slender fingers fast in her.

Their desire's and fantasies had bought them here, but they hadn't done justice to the reality. Not even close, because this was amazing, Andy thought as she began to move with her lover, it was always going to be amazing and better than any fantasy she's ever had about the glamorous older woman.

Miranda entered another finger into Andrea's entrance, widening her, and making the young woman feel even more exposed and full. Her fingers were knuckle deep, and she felt Andrea tremble.

"Please, Miranda, I need..." Andy trailed off, her body beginning to tremble uncontrollably as she neared her climax, not being able to hold it off any longer. A rustle of fabric was heard and then Andy felt Miranda's warm breath against her right ear as Miranda continued pumping her fingers inside.

"Cum for me." The older woman breathed into Andrea's ear, the sound of her fingers inside the brunette beauty making her own pussy grow wetter.

Before Andy knew it, Miranda's head was between her legs and she felt her lovers hot and wet tongue licking at her entrance. She cried out, and for a moment she forgot that she was allowed to touch herself, because of Miranda's tongue doing wonderful things inside of her. Her own fingers began rubbing at her clit as Miranda's tongue worked it's magic inside her, and it wasn't long before Andy was in pure ecstasy. Her eyes were closed and she felt Miranda on her again.

"You didn't think I would be finished with you yet, did you?" Miranda asked with a chuckle when she heard Andrea's sharp intake of breath as her fingers nestled inside the brunette again.

"No, of course not, I don't want you to stop." Andy replied, loving the sensation her lovers fingers inside of her was making her feel. Just as she felt herself nearing to another orgasm, she cried out when Miranda took out her fingers. She looked up and looked at her lover through half closed eyelids. "What are you doing?" she asked, the words coming out as a low cry, wanting to feel her lover inside her again.

Miranda looked up at Andrea, loving how out of control she was, and began running one long finger along her lovers leg. "I won't gag you because I love to hear your pretty voice begging for it." she breathed. "I'd love to tie you up though."

"Yes, do that, I don't care I just want you to fuck me!" Andy said, her voice loud, needing to feeling Miranda's silicone cock inside her.

Miranda, hearing Andrea's husky voice made her not be able to wait any longer, and if she were to grab scarves to tie her lover up, it would take too long and being someone who loathed being impatient she decided she would have Andrea as is. She reached forward and grabbed the tube of lube, and put some on her fingers. "Tying you up can wait."

Andy didn't care, all she cared about was how ready she was to be taken, and she watched in impatience as Miranda deliberately took her time with the lube. She tried to glare at the older woman, telling her to hurry it up with the look, but it only caused Miranda to laugh heartily. She sighed, continuing to watch Miranda whose skin was beautiful in the flickering candlelight. Soon the brunette's attention was moved to the thick, long silicone cock that was jutting toward her, evidence of just how ready Miranda was for this as well. "Please." She began to beg, eye's on the cock Miranda wore, as the older woman hovered over her. "Take me! Make me yours!" She has been waiting for this for so long!

Miranda reached down and pushed one of her hands up the inside of Andrea's thigh, opening her more. "Mine." she growled, before pushing the silicone cock inside of Andrea, albeit gently as this was a first for her doing such an erotic act.

The hot pressure of the cock opening her, filling her, and possessing her caused Andy to cry out loudly, her body trembling from the sensation, and soon she continued crying out from the insane pleasure but the best thing was looking up to see the passion on Miranda's face, in her eye's as she continued fucking her showing no signs of slowing down. The older woman's mouth hung open slightly, eye's almost shut, but Andy knew Miranda was watching her.

Miranda's hips snapped upwards, and that length impaled Andrea again and again, and though she knew Andrea was quite tight with the cock inside her there was no pain. Only delicious ecstasy that drove all thoughts from Andrea's mind save for the word "More" which she panted as she gripped the sheets either side of her as she got closer to ejaculating, she always knew the tell-tale signs on her lovers face when that beautiful sight was imminent.

It went on for a fair while, the moment they were both sharing was one of absolute perfection, but soon enough Miranda wanted to change it up. She pulled away from Andrea, "Get onto your hands and knee's." she demanded.

Andy did as she was told, eagerly turning over, and felt Miranda's mouth and tongue running along one of her ass cheek, before soon enough the silicone cock was back inside of her pussy, pumping in and out of her.

Then there was fingers on her clit, and Andy came, crying out until she was hoarse, every muscle trembling as she came hard. Miranda was crying out too, a low cry of Andrea's name, and a moan so sensual they knew they'd never forget the sound of.

Andy whimpered when Miranda pulled out of her, but then she felt her lovers warm body pressed against her, and elegant fingers caressing her.

Miranda looked at the young woman in front of her, then grasped Andrea's hips, bringing her backwards again and sliding the silicone cock back inside of Andrea, loving how the sigh sounded as it escaped her lovers mouth at the feelings the cock was making her feel.

The brunette held her breath as she watched Miranda in the mirror position herself. "More!" Andy breathed as her eye's bored into Miranda's through the mirror when the older woman realised she was being watched.

With these words, Miranda pushed into Andrea hard, taking her lover. She slipped deeper into the young woman, driving all thoughts from her head except for this moment. She would surely go insane from something so incredible.

Andy felt like her whole body was aflame, she was flushed all over, she burned with need. The thick cock nudged at her entrance, and she pushed back, and Miranda's sillicone cock was inside of her again, and it felt unbelievable. She pushed herself back further. She knew it should have hurt considering she hadn't done this in a while, but it felt like it was meant to be, a perfect joining of the two of them, the moment of ecstasy. She saw the look on Miranda's face, saw what it was doing to her. She moved in rhythm with Miranda. It felt wonderful to be filled, but she wanted more. "Fuck me harder!" she demanded this time, starting to take some control "And I want you to pull my hair!"

Miranda gave Andrea what she wanted and began pounding the silicone cock inside of her lover while grabbing a fistful of hair, all the while hoping she wasn't hurting her lover, and pulled on the lush brown hair.

At the sensation from the pain and pleasure it caused her Andy moaned loudly, her body trembled with so many feelings, and she loved every second of it. "Harder!" She managed to say through the pounding in her ears and Miranda fucked her senseless just like she had asked.

Not at all surprised by the request Miranda pulled on the brunette hair harder which garnered a loud and pleasurable response from her lover and she was glad that the girls no longer lived at the house seeing as Andrea was extremely noisy during moments like this which had been a little difficult when the kids had been upstairs. She loved being an empty nester with her darling Andrea.

Andy gasped from the sensation it was causing her. It was so amazing and all she could do now was cling to the bed as the hot hardness stroked her inner walls, driving her more wild with each stroke, promising an even more intense ejaculation than the last. "Oh, Miranda." she moaned out as she surrendered to the feelings, her eye's closing, moaning louder by the minute.

Miranda thrust over and over, soon the way she was taking Andrea wasn't enough, and she pulled out of her lover, wanting to be able to look into the face that she loved and turned Andrea back around. She paused as she stared into the captivating brown eyes before she poised the silicone cock to Andrea's entrance to pound the young woman harder. "Are you ready?" she breathed, needing the confirmation from her lover before starting as they have been going at it for nearly an hour now.

Andy looked up at the woman she loved, and she had been ready to give Miranda her everything the moment she had met her. She nodded, and moaned. "Yes, please." she said, spreading her legs wider and giving in to the delicious feeling of being taken by the stunning older woman.

With a low growl Miranda, a sound which drove her lover crazy by the sound, started to pound. Every stroke took the silicone cock deeper, harder, into Andrea. She gripped Andrea's hips again, and just to be sure she searched her lover's face for any sign of pain.

Andy was sure that the sight of Miranda above her, lost in pleasure because of her would send her over the edge, but she didn't give in to the feelings wanting to wait a little longer as she concentrated on the feeling of the silicone cock stroking every nerve ending. Soon she wasn't able to hold off her climax any longer and she lifted her head and began kissing her lover soundly. "Miranda." she gasped, her arms now clinging around her lovers neck, holding her close, "Miranda, oh Miranda, fuck you're amazing, so amazing!. I love you! I love how you make me feel!" she breathed. "God, go harder." she then moaned, wanting more of what she knew Miranda would give her.

Miranda couldn't believe that her Andrea wanted it even harder, but not being able to deny the brunette of anything, gave her what she wanted. The sheets rustled underneath them with every thrusts, and Andrea's moans grew louder again. The older woman was still surprised that none of the neighbours hadn't started complaining about the noises they each made nearly every night. Soon Miranda knew that Andrea was close, her thrusting having gotten harder, she needed to hear Andrea scream her name. She reached down between them and began stroking at Andrea's enlarged clit. "You're mine." she murmured.

Andy was riding a wave of ecstasy, and just when she thought it couldn't get any better, Miranda's fingers were on her clit and rubbing frantically. She had almost forgotten what that felt like, but when the sensation combined with the feeling of the silicone cock inside her, she lost any mind she had left. She screamed so loudly that she knew her throat would be sore later, and she screamed Miranda's name. The climax she had earlier was nothing compared to what it felt like to be taken, driven to release by Miranda deep inside her.

Andy was still trembling with the aftershocks as she melted into the older woman's arms, as she was held by Miranda, never wanting to leave the warmth of Miranda's arms. She couldn't ever remember feeling more content. She couldn't think farther than this room, this bed, this woman that held her.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever; two souls, two bodies entwined as one, wondering where the future would take them.

FIN.

 

~*~


	11. Fixing Her Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little goody I also had forgotten about that I posted in March of 2011.  
> No rewriting, just fixed the mistakes, can only hope you all enjoy! :)

~*~

** A Month Later **

**The Priestly/Sachs Townhouse - Thursday Night 8:45PM**

"Andrea... I'm going to be going back to Runway. It's been complete chaos with Paris coming up which means most of my time will be spent in the office, but I'll-" Miranda stopped instantly when she caught sight of her lover, standing at the end of their bed, wearing a new design collection from La Perla she realised was the Maison Culotte Silk satin with the Floretine fret-work lace inserts on the cups of the front of the bra and down the sides and bottoms on the panties. Black Prada pumps with little red bows on the front of each shoe were on her lovers feet. Topping off the outfit was Andrea's long brown hair, which was slightly curled, cascading around her shoulders. She looked up to her lovers face and took in the raised eyebrow and slight smirk on the younger woman's face.

"What's all this?" Miranda asked, all other thoughts slowly disappearing from her mind.

"I don't know, I just.. wanted to do something special, I guess." Andy replied, shrugging.

Miranda knew there was more to it then that. "Have I done something wrong?" she asked, a frown marring her features. "I haven't missed some important date, have I?"

"Oh, no." Andy replied, shaking her head, "It's nothing like that."

"Then what is it?" Miranda asked, stepping closer to her love.

"Three nights ago, when we went to bed, we just went to bed. To sleep, I mean. We never go to bed and go right to sleep." Andy said, most nights they would make love and they'd always snuggle and talk afterwards and doing the latter even if the love making hadn't occurred. _Am I beginning to bore you?_ Was the fear on the tip of her tongue that she dreaded the answer to.

Ah, so this is why her lover had been acting so strangely the past couple of days. "Andrea, you've been so busy with your articles, I just thought you'd be be tired and want to catch up on the sleep you've missed."

Andy stared at Miranda. "You should know by now that I always want to make love to you even if I'm tired."

Before Miranda could speak Andrea continued.

"Even if one of us has our monthly we still at least kiss and cuddle before we sleep, but we haven't even done that these last three nights because you've come to bed later than me." Andy replied, looking down to the floor, tears spilling down her cheeks without being able to hold them back. "Am I not desirable to you anymore? You didn't even notice me last night.. notice what I was wearing." There, she voiced her fears, and her heart pounded in her chest as a sick feeling overtook her stomach.

The words Andrea had spoken had made Miranda realise that when she'd come home late last night, absolutely drained from work, but needing to go over the book because she knew she'd be too busy in the morning to do it, that she'd been too occupied to really notice what her lover had been wearing. Oh no. How could I have been so blind!

"I was wearing the Masquerade Baby-doll Set you had put in the closet in a hinting way and you paid no attention to me." Andy replied, wiping her tears away, hating that she was letting her emotions get the better of her. "And I know since Christmas I've put on a bit of weight but I-" she was stopped when Miranda's lips crushed against her own, the unexpected action causing her to fall back onto the bed, pulling her lover with her.

Miranda kissed Andrea with desperation, she could not have the young woman believe that she was undesirable. "Andrea, you're very desirable to me. I don't want you to think otherwise."

"Are you sure? I mean, you're the Queen of Fashion and I know you need to hold a significant look in the industry and by me being at your side, I know that I need to look just as good so I'm not an embarrassment to you." Andy replied.

"Stop this nonsense right now." Miranda said, her voice firm, causing Andrea to close her mouth instantly. "You're everything to me and I don't care if you gain weight. You can be a size twenty and I'll still love you." Miranda emphasised while staring deep into Andrea's eyes. "Have I made myself clear?"

Andy nodded, speechless "Crystal clear." she managed to whisper.

"Good." Miranda replied, before kissing her lover again with a little less desperation this time knowing that now Andrea's fears should be gone because of her reassurance. She began palming at the young woman's breasts, delighting in the moan it caused from her brunette beauty.

"Oh god, this is amazing and all, but didn't you say you were needed to be back at Runway?" Andy asked, after reluctantly breaking their kiss she stared into Miranda's dark eyes.

"Like I'm going to go back to work with the state I found you in." Miranda replied with a roll of her eyes. "Runway will survive without me because tonight I am all yours."

Andy's heart fluttered happily in her chest at those words, glad to know that Miranda would be staying home with her instead of working late at Runway. She gasped when she felt Miranda's hand disappear in her silk panties.

Miranda ran her fingers through her lovers wet folds, her center already coated with arousal, making Andrea moan. She felt the brunette shift a little to get comfortable before she plunged two and then three fingers inside of her. She smiled when Andrea firmly wrapped her arms around her neck, pressing their bodies deliciously together. Miranda adored making love like this, slow and intimate, but she also liked it when Andrea's animistic side came out which was often. It kept Miranda feeling alive and young.

Andy clung to Miranda as she began rocking in time with Miranda's plunging fingers and when she was able to she slowly moved her right hand down to Miranda's skirt and slipped her hand inside. She was greeted with the damp silk of Miranda's panties, causing her to moan. She felt her lover grin against her mouth. She was going to wipe that grin off Miranda's face beginning with plunging her fingers, unexpectedly, into the older woman and pumping them fast.

They were both panting now and both very close to climaxing. Miranda looked down into Andrea's glazed eyes as they continued to rock desperately. "I love you." she breathed. The brunette smiled beautifully up at her before she climaxed, arching against her, releasing her arousal over Miranda's hand. It went on and on before Andrea trembled in her arms. While Miranda watched Andrea's facial expressions as she climaxed, the intensity in her lovers eyes caused Miranda to reach her own from the erotic sight. "You're perfect. Never doubt that." She breathed, once they came down from their climax. She trailed her fingers over Andrea's sweaty forehead, pushing away the strands of hair that were there before she placed a tender kiss on her lovers cheek.

"I know that you think that and I don't know why I have reacted in such a way, but when you paid no attention to me last night same as the night before, I got worried." Andy replied, thinking back to the previous nights.

_Hearing the sounds of Miranda's stiletto's clacking on the floor boards coming closer towards the bedroom, the sounds of her lovers heels when she arrived home always sent a thrill down the brunette's spine, she quickly checked herself in the mirror before she quickly made her way over to the couch picking up a magazine as she went and settled herself down onto the furniture, to make it look as if she's been impatiently waiting for her girlfriend to get home, just as the door opened and her lover walked into the room. "Hey." she said, looking up at her lover who tossed her blouse onto the floor to be picked up and put in the laundry shoot for the house keeper to wash before she walked into the closet._

_Andy jumped up from the couch and quickly followed after Miranda who breezed past not even noticing her there. She watched as her lover looked through racks of clothing deciding what she wanted to put on. "So, how was your day?"_

_"Horrid. With next months deadline fast approaching and the issue no where near completed it's been busy." The older woman replied, as she grabbed one of her cashmere sweaters and put it over her creamy shoulders._

_"Is there anything I can do to help?" Andy asked, raising an eyebrow. "And I mean, absolutely anything?" she said, biting her bottom lip as she watched her lover who looked at her briefly before turning around and pulling on a pair of pants._

_"No, you need to concentrate on your own work." Her girlfriend replied and once her pants were on she walked over, not looking at her. "I need to get to The Book, I'm going to be too busy tomorrow morning to do it then." she said and leaned forward and placed a kiss on Andrea's cheek. "Don't wait up." and with that she left the room with the most brief eye contact._

"I'd had a busy day at work yesterday. It's a wonder I made it inside the door without falling asleep on the seat in the foyer. I walked into our room and I saw you sitting on the couch with a magazine I didn't take any notice of what you were wearing because my only thoughts were getting dressed into comfortable clothing and then sitting down to review The Book knowing that I wouldn't have any other time to do it before receiving the new mock-up tonight." Miranda explained.

"Yes, I understand that, but I... Miranda, you didn't even look at me, and it made me feel like you didn't want me here. I thought I might be beginning to bore you especially when I was in the closet and wearing the baby-doll set that I was sure you would have noticed!"

"Well, it's not like you were very clear on what you had wanted. You just stood there and asked me how my day was." Miranda replied. "Normally if you're intent with something minxy happening you're usually very clear on letting me know what you want and when you want it."

"But, I was giving you suggestive looks." Andy said.

Miranda chuckled. "And I was half asleep with only The Book on my mind, darling." I'm a lot older than you, if anything you're going to be bored of me soon enough.

"I feel like such an idiot for overreacting the way I have." Andy replied, placing a hand over her eyes. "You just.. you mean the absolute world to me and I can't lose you. I don't think I could get over that." She replied, tears trailing down her cheeks once more.

"Oh, Andrea, darling. You're never going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere." Miranda replied, gently wiping away Andrea's tears. "You're stuck with me for as long as you like."

"Good." Andy whispered and leaned over to kiss Miranda. "I don't want it any other way."

Miranda smiled. "Hmm, how about we have a bath so we can both relax?" she asked, trailing her fingers down Andrea's cheek.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Andy replied. She loved the feel of Miranda's warm and wet body against her own.

"You start it then and I'll go make up a fruit platter to have with some champagne." Miranda said and kissed Andrea before she watched as her gloriously naked lover padded into the bathroom. She sighed happily, content that everything was alright between them before she started downstairs, not even caring anymore about Runway.

** Downstairs **

When Miranda walked into the kitchen still smiling to herself she stopped short when she saw Caroline and Emily sitting on the bar stools. "Caroline, what are you doing home?" she asked, having thought her daughter wasn't going to be home for the weekend.

"I needed to pick up some books for tomorrow and then we decided to get something to eat while we were here. Em's fridge hasn't been stocked up again yet." Caroline explained.

Emily looked a little sheepish. "I haven't had the chance to do it."

Miranda nodded, knowing that the English woman had been busy with her work lately. She had been keeping tabs on the woman. "I'm not judging." she said when both of them were looking at her. She saw Emily relax a little, but not fully. "Your presence here is still taking a bit to get used to, but you really do need to learn to relax around me. I thought we went through this when you were my assistant?" she asked looking at Emily fully.

"I, well, this is different now. I'm not here as an assistant so I'm not sure how I should act around you." Emily replied.

Miranda sighed. "Just be yourself Emily." she said before she pulled open the fridge. "Give my newest assistant a grocery list tomorrow and she'll purchase everything you need and have it delivered to your apartment."

"Miranda, you don't have to do that. I am capable of doing it myself." Emily replied in her haughty English accent.

"Well obviously you aren't because you haven't done it yet." Miranda deadpanned. "I'm not having my daughter at your apartment with no food available." She added and collected the fruit and cheese she wanted for her and Andrea's platter. "That's no way for either of you to live."

"Of course Miranda. I will give Naomi the list first thing tomorrow morning." Emily replied, knowing that Miranda wasn't a person to argue with. She knew the only person that was able to get away with arguing a point with Miranda was currently upstairs.

The room fell silent as Miranda started cutting up the fruit. With Emily much more relaxed now she and Caroline began talking softly to one another. The Editor tuned them out as she thought back to the conversation she'd had with Andrea. She never wanted her lover to feel that way again, so she was beginning to plot a way to make Andrea know that she going to be sticking around for the long haul.

Just as she was finishing arranging the fruit on a nice plate, she got the most brilliant idea and she grinned to herself. She turned around and faced her daughter and Emily. "I'm going to need both of your help tomorrow."

"Um, okay, but what for?" Caroline asked curiously, wondering what the sparkle in her mothers eyes meant.

"You'll find out tomorrow. I'll expect you to both be in my office by 4:30pm." Miranda replied before she picked up the plate of fruit and smiled at her daughter and a confused looking Emily. "Caroline, be a sweetheart and bring the bottle of Bolly and glasses up for me." she said as she padded down the hall, hearing the young redhead scurrying about the do so.

** Upstairs **

Miranda stopped when she stepped inside the bathroom and watched as her lover stood currently wrapped in one of her own robe that she wore every night in the winter as it was nice and cosy. It was short on her lover whose legs went on for days as her eyes drank in the sight of Andrea's magnificent toned limbs and that tantalizing pale skin. She watched silently as Andrea put bath salts into the tub that was filling with water, steam already filling in the air.

"Bottles on the table by the door." Miranda heard her daughter say behind her. Walking back into the room she thanked Caroline before she she entered the ensuite once more and closed the door behind her. "Mmm, my favourite bath salts." She softly commented, as she wrapped her arms around her lovers waist, leaning against the silky La Perla robe her brunette beauty had decided to claim as her own tonight which was more than okay with her.

Andy smiled, leaning back into Miranda. "Of course." she replied, before she dropped the box of bath salts on the counter and turned in Miranda's arms. "I'm sorry about my stupid behavior."

Miranda stared up into Andrea's eyes. "Let's forget about that and enjoy a nice bath together."

"Good idea." Andy said and her eyes widened when she spotted the fruit platter her lover had made. "How much do you plan on eating?" she asked laughingly, they'd already had dinner earlier.

Miranda chuckled. "Well, we're going to have to keep our stamina up for all the things we'll be doing tonight." she murmured and reveled in the tremble it sent down her lovers body.

"I love the sound of that." Andy replied, before she leaned to the side in Miranda's arms and picked up one of the blackberries and held it out for her girlfriend, grinning when her the older woman took a delicate bite from it. She didn't even give the older woman a chance to swallow the last of it before she captured Miranda's lips, moaning when she tasted blackberries and Miranda's unique taste. "Get in and I'll pop the champagne."

Miranda nodded, enjoying when the younger woman took control, and reluctantly let go of Andrea watching as she began taking the wrapping off the bottle of Bollinger. She sighed happily, taking off her around the house clothes she'd slipped back into to go downstairs, before settling into the tub. It was just the temperature she liked, Andrea knew her all too well.

~*~

** A Little While Later **

Andy watched as Miranda placed a strawberry in her mouth. The way the older woman's eyes fluttered closed, she couldn't stop herself from grabbing Miranda's face with both hands and crushing her lips onto her lovers.

The move made Miranda gasp in surprise. She felt Andrea grin against her lips and when she parted them Andrea's tongue slipped inside her mouth.

Andy moaned when she tasted strawberry along with the other fruit and champagne they'd had along with Miranda's unique taste. It was heaven to her and she had to have Miranda that moment. She ripped her mouth from Miranda's, kissing down Miranda's slender neck, capturing her lovers right breast into her mouth eliciting a lustful groan from the other woman. While her mouth devoted all it's attention to Miranda's breast her right hand began to slowly trail down the firm wet skin, down into the water over a toned stomach to then trail along well exercised thighs. She moaned in anticipation.

When her fingers met Miranda's coarse hair between slightly trembling legs she moaned again and ran her fingers through her lovers incredibly slick folds. She entered her soon after and captured Miranda's mouth in a hard kiss as she pumped her fingers into Miranda's deliciously hot sex.

It was only a few minutes later when Miranda felt herself clenching around her lovers fingers which were probing deeper and harder inside of her. She knew she was reaching her orgasm and her eyes fluttered closed tightly.

"Oh.. you feel so good, Miranda, do you know that? I love doing this to you, turning you into a mumbling mess." Andy said softly as Miranda continued panting and informing her that she was close, oh so close. "Miranda," she purred into her lovers ear. "My gorgeous Miranda, cum for me, now."

At the ordered tone Miranda did just that. Her arms tightened around Andrea's strong back as she clung for dear life as her orgasm overtook her. She saw stars behind her closed eyelids as she mumbled incoherent words, her body shaking from her orgasm.

Finally coming down from her climax she managed to open her eyes and she found Andrea's brown eyes staring right into her own and she saw they were filled with desire, lust and love. She moaned at the sight before crushing their mouths together again.

When they pulled away from one another both were panting, trying to pull air into their starving lungs.

"I think.." Miranda gasped, "that we should continue this in our bed."

Andy nodded. "Good idea."

~*~

After endless hours of love making, Miranda woke up at 8:30am and smiled down at her lover as she lazily drew random patterns on Andrea's hip. She watched as her lover stirred and her beautiful brown eyes connected with her own.

"Hey." Andy said sleepily, smiling at her lover. "How long have you been watching me?"

"A while." Miranda replied and watched as Andrea yawned and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She was quite adorable in the mornings.

"God, what time is it?" Andy asked, feeling like she could fall back to sleep.

"Just past 8:30." Miranda replied.

"What?" Andy asked, sure it had been early enough to snooze for a little while longer, jolting up in bed. "Why did you let me sleep in? You know how packed I've been with work. Shit, I've only got four hours to write my article and I've barely had time to get my notes together!"

"Andrea, darling relax. There's no need to stress. I've called Greg and said that you won't be coming in til later in the day and asked if he could push your deadline back a few hours. He grudgingly agreed." Miranda replied, pushing Andrea gently back down and put a secure arm over Andrea's stomach, not wanting the brunette to leave her side for quite some time yet, intent on a morning of love making.

"How did he take that? Bet he's pissed." Andy replied, cupping her mouth as she yawned once more, looking into Miranda's eyes that gazed at her so lovingly.

"He wasn't happy, but you're the best writer that rag has so he will get over it." Miranda replied as she resumed tracing patterns, moving to Andrea's stomach. "I suggest you have it sent in to him by 1:30 at the latest."

"Yeah, of course, I don't want to put him out for any longer." Andy said, before she leaned up to kiss Miranda softly. "Thank you." she whispered.

"You've been working so hard lately and deserved to sleep in." Miranda shrugged, not seeing the big deal.

"Mmm, I really have no idea what I'd do without you." Andy said as she stretched and then yawned again. "What time did we end up going to sleep? I feel exhausted!"

"I think it was about 3am." Miranda replied, biting the inside of her mouth, unable to help the soft laughter which bubbled up inside and escaping her lips.

"Ugh, no wonder I'm still so tired!" Andy replied. "How can you be fully awake?"

"I got up for a coffee about an hour ago. I haven't been sleeping much." Miranda replied.

Andy frowned. It was uncommon for Miranda not to be able to sleep. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes, it's nothing to worry about. I've just got a lot on my mind." Miranda replied sincerely. "Really Darling, it's nothing for you to worry about."

"Alright, if you're sure." Andy said, before snuggling into Miranda. "Do you mind if I fall back to sleep?"

"Not at all." Miranda replied, running her fingers through Andrea's hair. "I'll wake you in an hour." She added, knowing the extra hour was what her lover needed.

"Mmm okay." Andy replied.

Miranda watched her brunette beauty as she fell back to sleep before she carefully eased off the bed and left the room to give Nigel a call needing him to take charge of things until she arrived in the office later that morning. She wasn't one to ever arrive late to work when it wasn't necessary but she realised now that she was in a serious relationship with Andrea that various things would have to change from this moment forward, never wanting a repeat of last night with her lover a complete mess of emotions with worry and confusion, never again.

~*~

**That Afternoon - Runway Offices**

"Has she told you why she wants us here?" Caroline asked as she walked with her girlfriend through the halls of Runway.

Emily laughed. "Yes, like Miranda is going to explain her actions to me." She rolled her eyes.

Caroline just smiled before they reached the assistants desks and then stopped in front of Miranda's.

"Ah, there you two are, come in quickly we don't have much time." Miranda said as she spotted Caroline and Emily standing outside as if waiting approval to enter the Dragon Lady's lair.

"What are we doing here?" Caroline asked.

"Sit and I'll explain." Miranda replied, elegantly sitting in her own desk chair and waited a little impatiently for her daughter and former assistant to take a seat in front of her desk and began explaining why they were there.  
  
~*~

** That Night - Early Evening **

Andy was sitting in front of her computer in her cubical at the New York Mirror as she went over the article that she had been given to write when she arrived there earlier when her phone began ringing. She picked it up without looking away from the words in front of her. "Andy Sachs." she said just as she spotted an error in her work.

"Andrea, darling I was wondering if I could take you up on your offer?" Miranda's voice greeted Andrea causing a wide smile to tug Andy's lips.

"What offer might that be?" Andy asked, a little confused.

"There's been a crisis in the Art Department and I need all the help I can get. Are you free?" Miranda questioned.

Andy smiled. "Sure. When do you need me there?" She would always drop whatever she was doing for her girlfriend.

"As soon as possible would be good." Miranda replied as she looked around her office.

"Sure, let me just send this article off to Greg and then I'll be on my way." Andy replied, knowing her writing was fine as it was, she was being to picky with her edits.

"Roy will be waiting out the front for you." Miranda replied.

"Thank you. I'll see you soon."

"Yes, soon." And with that the older woman disconnected the call.

Andy chuckled and finished up her article before sending it off to her boss and leaving the office for the day with a grateful sigh. It had been a good day at work but she was looking forward to getting home and relaxing on the couch with her lover and possibly a tub of Ben and Jerry's and of course some late night sex would be an added bonus.

~*~

**Runway Offices - Half An Hour Later**

Due to a traffic accident that delayed Roy in getting Andy to the Elias-Clarke Publications sooner she pushed open the double doors into the assistants area of Miranda's office but stopped instantly when she saw a path of candles that went into Miranda's office. She followed the candles curiously into the Editors office and was met by fairy-lights, which she loved, strategically strewn around the large room as well as candles sitting on the window sills and most of the tables in the room as the New York skyline shone perfectly outside. She has told her lover countless times how jealous she is that Miranda gets to look as this magnificent view every day with the turn of her head or desk chair, and how romantic it would look like how it was now.

Stepping into the office she spotted Miranda who turned when the older woman realised her presence and watched as her lover rose from the couch wearing the amazing purple dress that Miranda had been wearing the very first day Andy had come to interview for her former assistant position at Runway, it's the dress that was Andy's favourite on the older woman due to it being what she wore on that fateful day.

Miranda watched as many emotions fluttered across Andrea's face before she saw nothing but love on the young woman's face and when their eyes connected she felt her heart that felt like it could burst with so much love and happiness.

"You-" Andy's voice cracked, and she cleared her throat. "You look amazing." She said, her voice a near whisper. She was in awe of the older woman who stood looking stunning underneath the glow of the fairy lights and candles. The lighting cascading down onto her iconic white hair made her look completely beautiful and ethereal.

The older woman smiled and stepped closer to her lover, taking Andrea's hands in her own. "Thank you." she breathed, their eyes were sparkling as they stared into each other now.

"It's what you were wearing the very first day we met." Andy said the obvious in her stunned state, her lover squeezing her hands. "What is all this for?" She asked as she looked around Miranda's office again. When she had been asked to come to Runway she had been expecting she would be met by chaotic and frantic employees and be put to work to help, but instead found herself alone with her lover in her amazingly decorated office.

"This is where it all began for us." Miranda said as she waved a hand around the office. "So... I thought we should have a special night here, especially after your fears from last night which I am truly sorry about for letting you think I wasn't interested in you, that I was bored of you." She shook her head at the silly words.

Andy smiled, tears welling in her eyes at the thoughtfulness. "You really didn't have to go to all of this trouble."

"I would do anything for you, I hope you realise that." Miranda replied, squeezing Andrea's hands for emphasis to her words. She reveled in the beautiful smile it caused on Andrea's flawless face. "However I may have gotten my youngest daughter and Emily to help out. After all I do still have a magazine to run."

"Oh, of course." Andy laughed and pulled Miranda into her arms. "Well you've all done a great job. This isn't what I was expecting when you asked me to come here."

Miranda smirked. "I'm glad I could surprise you, but the best is yet to come."

"Oh?" Andy said. "Like what?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Miranda replied not saying anything more.

"Fair enough." Andy replied but she couldn't shake her curiosity. She wasn't sure what else Miranda could possibly come up with because this romantic gesture was brilliant enough as it is. She took Miranda's offered hand and was led over to the small table and couch by the far window and she saw that the table had some of her favourite meals on it. "Wow, I don't know what to say." she said, looking up at her lover who revealed the dishes that had been covered by stainless steel lids.  
  
"You don't have to say anything," Miranda replied and guided Andrea to sit down. "Just enjoy it with me."

~*~

**Sometime Later**

"That was all amazing." Andy replied, after she finished eating a small portion of each dish.

Miranda smiled. "I really should give Cara a raise for the impressive food she cooks for us."

"Yeah, that would be a nice thing to do for her." Andy replied and she leaned back into the couch turning to face her lover who was already watching her. There was such a loving look on Miranda's face that was always there when she saw the older woman watching her. "Thank you so much for tonight. I'm so lucky to have you." she murmured as she trailed her fingers down Miranda's cheek.

"No, I'm lucky to have you to do it for." Miranda replied and with that she leaned forward to kiss her lover softly. The kiss continued on for a lot longer than she had meant it to and she moaned into Andrea's mouth. "Mmm, if you don't stop I'm not sure I'll be able to stop myself from taking this further." Miranda murmured against her lovers lips.

"And that would be bad, why?" Andy asked, leaning back slightly to gaze through lidded eyes into her lovers blue ones.

"Because," Miranda took a deep breath. "because I have something for you."  
  
"Oh?" Andy asked and watched curiously as Miranda placed a small box in her lap.

Miranda watched, nervously, as Andrea's eyes widened in obvious shock. Ever since she decided she was going to do this, which had been a while ago, she hadn't been sure how Andrea would react to such a thing. Was her lover ready for such a commitment? After all, Andrea was still quite young, she didn't want to pressure Andrea into anything or make her feel like she should say yes, especially if she was having or would have doubts about the long term commitment. But when a wide smile spread over her lovers flawless face all Miranda's worries and fears that her lover would leave her one day when she was old and no longer beautiful and exciting floated away instantly.

"Oh... my god. Is that..."Andy stopped because she had to collect her words. She stared down at the gorgeous Tiffany ring that lay in a bed of silk in a dark purple velvet box on her lap. She couldn't believe it. Was this a proposal or just a gift? "What is this for?" she asked, wondering if Miranda was about to propose to her. She hoped she was, but she didn't want to get her hopes up too high, after all it was still so soon in their relationship for such a giant step but it was a step Andy wanted to make more than anything.

"It's... it's a symbol of my love for you through this ring." Miranda replied.

"Are you proposing to me?" Andy asked, unable to stop the words, needing to know.

"Well, I guess if you want to see it as an engagement ring that would be fine." Miranda replied, her heart beating wildly in her chest, still not certain if proposing right now was the smartest idea but deep down it's what she truly wanted, for Andrea Sachs to be her wife.

Andy smiled widely as tears began filling up in her eyes. "Oh wow, Miranda Priestly is proposing to me in typical La Priestly fashion." she breathed, still surprised by the ring.

Miranda rolled her eye's. "Andrea, I would love to spend the rest of my life with you by my side." She said, her tone was more serious now. "So, if you will, I would very much love for you to marry me?" Their eye's connected and she could now see tears of happiness running down Andrea's cheeks. She then watched as her lover nodded.

"Yes, yes I want that too!" Andy replied. She looked down when Miranda slipped the ring on her finger and they both saw that the ring was a perfect fit. After gazing down at it for a second longer she pulled Miranda into her arms and kissed her passionately before holding her tightly. When she pulled away she stared at her lover, drinking her in, before smiling. "You're amazing, my future wife." she whispered.

Miranda smiled back, heart fluttering at those last words. My future wife. Oh how she had gotten so lucky she'll never know. They kissed again before she pulled away. "Let's go home."

Hand in hand they made their way out of Runway and into an elevator. Usually now would be the time when Miranda or Andrea would step away from each other but Miranda kept her arm possessively around Andrea. She was marrying this beautiful woman and she wanted the world to know it starting from tonight. "Thank you." she breathed, turning to gaze lovingly into her fiance's eyes.

"What for?" Andy asked as she studied Miranda's face, thinking that she should be the one thanking Miranda for the ring she'd gotten that she never wanted to know how much it cost.

Miranda smiled, eyes sparkling, "For making me the happiest woman alive."

FIN.

~*~


End file.
